A Life for A Life
by Inu-Mistress
Summary: In a moment of desperation she put her pride aside and made a great sacrifice to save her cousin from death. To be the mate of a demon lord and vow her life to him forever. SessOC, minor InuKag. WARNING!character death and revival AN!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DON'T own inuyasha or any of the anime characters. I do own the female character being introduced. So there! : P  
  
This is my first fic ever!! I'm very open to any suggestive criticism. Please don't yell at me but do care to correct me. I think it's a very good story and who knows, you might like it too.  
  
Lana Higurashi walked to the plane exit. She's about 17 and has long, straight black hair. Her dark brown eyes sparkled in the sun as she stepped off her own private jet. No she wasn't a teen star or rich brat, she just had her own jet.  
  
"Wow, so this is Japan...", she stated, "what a shit hole!"  
  
Japan is nothing like the Big Apple she thought. As she made her way through the airport and retrieved her luggage(only about 10 huge bags!)she saw a woman with a poster that spelled "Lana Higurashi".  
  
"Well that must be my auntie." she said half embarrassed that she actually do that.  
  
"Hello dear! You must be famished and your dear cousins, Kagome and Sota can't wait to see you!", said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Hi auntie, I missed you so much, its been so long...seven years...I'm sure Kagome misses me but I doubt Sota would even remember me." Lana laughed.  
  
"Yes you may be right.", Mrs. Higurashi stated as they finished putting the bags in and on top of the car.  
  
"I can't wait to eat your cooking auntie."  
  
"Oh that reminds me, Kagome may not be joining us for lunch, she had...errands to run.", said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Hhmm, what kind of errands?", Lana thought.  
  
{in Fuedal Japan}  
  
"Argh! Inuyasha I have to go home now. I have a guess coming over!", Kagome yelled.  
  
"Isn't your mom home?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well she should be...why?", Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well then...YOUR GUESS WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT! It's not like they're alone!", Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"But Inuyasha..."  
  
"No! We have search for the jewel shards before Naraku finds more!", he yelled.  
  
"Sit!", Kagome yelled, "I be back in a little while, I'm not even gonna be gone for a whole day!"  
  
"Fine! But you better come back or I'll...", Inuyasha sensed her annoyance and decided to quit while he was ahead. All he had to say was "Feh!"  
  
With that Kagome left towards the well.  
  
"You see Inuyasha, if you'd only let Lady Kagome finish what she had to say the you wouldn't be eating dirt right now." Miroku smirked.  
  
"Shut the hell up Monk!", the sad hanyou spat.  
  
He missed her already.  
  
{the future}  
  
"I'll just take these bags inside and get Sota and granpa to help", said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Ok, I'll be up in just a sec." said Lana.  
  
Just then Lana sensed something. Her miko powers sensed a power coming up from the shrine. That's right, miko powers. Her mom once held these powers but she passed them on to Lana. Lana also had some other secrets that she knew she might have to keep secrets for now.  
  
"The hell was that I sensed?" she said.  
  
As she walked up the shrine stairs, she saw a blue light that came from what appeared to be a well house. She had remembered playing in one with Kagome when she would visit. Speaking of Kagome...that's just who she saw coming out the well house. Kagome ran so fast she didn't even see Lana. Lana noticed Kagome in a hurry and decided not to wave at her. Instead she waited and then she made her way to the well house.  
  
"It seems ordinary enough", Lana said.'but then who am I to judge what looks ordinary and what doesn't' she smirked to herself.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the power again. Then, out of nowhere, she was sucked in the well into the past. Kagome felt the well's power when it opened. She knew it wasn't Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh? What was that?", she asked.  
  
"Oh dear your home! Did you see you cousin outside?", her mom asked.  
  
"Aw fuck!", Kagome cursed.  
  
{the past}  
  
"Whoa that was weird." Lana said still confused.  
  
Noting that the ladder was some how gone she called out for help.  
  
"You need help Lady Kago...huh your not Kagome." said a man with a purple and black robe.  
  
"No I'm not now help me up!", Lana yelled.  
  
"I'll have to go to the village for assistance I'll be back soon..."  
  
"Don't bother", Lana told him. She bent her knees and jumped out of the well.(just like Inuyasha would have done)  
  
"What the hell?", said the somewhat scared monk.  
  
"Well I guess I'm not at the shrine anymore", Lana said as she looked around the clearing.  
  
"You jumped out of the well like a demon but how?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Wha? Well I guess I did...huh"  
  
Before both there eyes a man with silver hair and a fluffy white thingy on his shoulder.( AN: I wonder who that is?)appeared through the trees.  
  
"Sesshomaru? What do you want?",asked Miroku.  
  
"I was looking for the half breed of course, but I guess I could amuse myself with his weak friends here.",said the demon lord.  
  
Miroku prepared to defend himself and the mysterious young woman when all of a sudden she began to change. 'I guess I had no choice but to transform, this guy reeks of demon blood! A whole demon at that! I'm sure that monk didn't actually believe her could fight him.' Lana thought.  
  
"Who are you calling weak you asshole!", growled Lana.  
  
Her hair became even longer and wavy. It was no longer a simple black but it now had a red tint. Her turned ice grey and she grew fangs and claws. She was simply beautiful.  
  
"Well this is surprising," said a very confused Sesshomaru, "I'm sure I saw a mere human and not this stunning demoness beauty."  
  
"Well I hate to burst your bubble but you'll also be seeing stars and feeling pain if you don't back off right now!", Lana yelled.  
  
"Wench! You must not know who you are speaking to, for I am Lord Sessho..."  
  
BAM!  
  
Lana gave Sesshomaru the mean lefthook just then. The stunned Lord rose from the ground and prepared to teach this bitch a lesson.  
  
Auhor: I'll try to update soon for those who want more. Until then! 


	2. what a woman

Disclaimer: Once again I do NOT own inuyasha (only the beautiful Lana!) Lana is a three-quarter demon and one-quarter miko(also human): she can become either when ever she wants. Description of her appearance: long, straight black hair( in a side part), brown eyes, she has on a jean mini skirt and a light blue shirt and the white and blue & white high top AF1 sneakers.  
  
Her demon appearance: even longer black hair( still side parted) that is now wavy and reddish, her eyes are ice grey with long eyelashes and she has fangs and claws.(and pointed ears)  
  
Chapter 2: What a women  
  
Sesshomaru was heated. No women had ever lay a hand on him before. He was even slightly amazed at the amount of power she had put into it. Still, his title as the Lord of the Western Lands would not just allow this female to walk away untouched. Regardless of how beautiful she was.  
  
"You obviously are out of your mind woman! As a youkai or whatever you are you should know who I am!", screamed a very infuriated Sesshomaru.  
  
"No I'm perfectly sane and I don't give a damn who you are!," yelled a demon transformed Lana, "you came here calling people weak and I just wanna know who you were talking too!"  
  
In a second Sesshomaru was behind Lana ready to grab her by her throat. However, just as fast as he had gotten behind her she had stepped to the side a little and grabbed his arm and flipped him over her. The next thing Sesshomaru knew, she had straddled him beneath her.  
  
"I command you to rise off of me bitch!", yelled Sesshomaru.  
  
"What did you call me!? I'm gonna-"  
  
"Oh Lady Kagome you have returned! I was just viewing this display." said Miroku who made himself quite comfortable on a rock, unnoticed. 'And that fine ass that girl has; I wonder if she would consider -nah- not with an attitude like that'  
  
"Hey Miroku, have you seen a girl come out of the well?", asked Kagome.  
  
"Sure, she's that babe right there that just whipped Seshomaru's ass", answered Miroku.  
  
"What? But she's a demon and I know that she couldn't possibly be my -  
  
Kagome!", yelled Inuyasha. He had smelled her scent as soon as she had came back and had ran straight to the well. "We have to be on guard, I smell Seshomaru close- what the hell!"  
  
"Kagome-chan!", said a now very happy Lana. "It's so good to see you again!"  
  
"What? Lana is that really you?", Kagome asked very confused.  
  
"Oops! My bad", Lana said half embarrassed.  
  
Suddenly, Lana transformed back into her human form. Everyone was taken by surprise. Lana was still on top of Seshomaru and she still held him down firmly.  
  
"Wow! It's been so long since I've seen you, I forgot that you were a three- quarter demon", Kagome laughed and ran to give her cousin a hug. Lana got up off of Seshomaru and gave Kagome a hug.  
  
"A THREE-QUARTER WHAT?!" all three of the men said as they stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Well, that explains her strength", Sesshomaru said as he dusted himself off.  
  
"Yeah, her strength to whoop yo ass.", Miroku said with a smirk. The smirk was quickly wiped off when Sesshomaru sent him a death glare. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was laughing his head off when he heard this.  
  
"So now that this is done I can complete what I had come here for", said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Um, excuse me but didn't I just beat you in a fight?", asked Lana.  
  
"I suppose you did get the better of me.", Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well then, shouldn't you be leaving these grounds?"  
  
"She does have a point you know", Miroku stated.  
  
"Very well then, I Seshomaru will take but take note, this isn't finish...bitch!". With that the great demon lord left.  
  
"So pretty lady, would you bare my child?"  
  
"....!"  
  
"Ungh!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Seshomaru was on his way to his castle. He couldn't get over that girl's beauty. What was more, she had defeated him, the Lord of the Western Lands, in a small duel that not even his half demon brother could get the best of him in.  
  
"That woman...what a woman", he said out loud as he approached the entrance to his home. "Her beauty was very well decent enough at first, for a human, but her as a demon was simply breathtaking."  
  
Then Seshomaru had made a decision. He had to have her for himself. To obtain her as his mate. He had remembered what his brother's wench had called her.  
  
'I will make her mine...this Lana.'  
  
A/N: okay that's it for now. I might change the rating for future lemons or lime. Please review. Next chapter will be longer. 


	3. Getting Acquainted

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did but I only have Lana.  
  
Chapter 3- Getting Acquainted  
  
The group began to walk to Kaede's village after the little scruffle between Sesshomaru and Lana. Inuyasha had to drag Miroku's unconscious body...he was apparently being a very bad boy. Kagome and Lana were a few feet behind them catching up with each other.  
  
"So...what's up with you and dog boy here Kagome?" Lana asked her. She had been noticing the way Kagome had been watching him that there might be a stronger bond than friendship between these two. "What?! Nothing! Why would you ask me that...you just seen him today!" Kagome said a bit too nervous for Lana's well known knowledge on teenage crushes.  
  
"Whoa. I didn't mean if you two were a couple, I was merely asking why you were hanging out with this demon." Lana laughed. "I was only worried about you safety, jeez, no need to have a cow!" 'It's obvious that she likes this dude, just leave it to me to give them the push they need' Lana smirked to herself.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief, "Oh...well it's a long story, you see I...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
By the time Kagome had finished telling Lana about how she ended up 500 years in the past of Feudal Japan, and met Inuyasha, they were at the village and were approaching Kaede's hut. Inuyasha had already brought Miroku insde.  
  
There was one thing about Kagome's story that unnerved Lana though. 'Who the hell does this Kikyo person think she is using my cousin's face. If she's dead than how can she be what's keeping my cousin and dog boy from hooking up. Well she better not show up because I'm getting these two together no matter what. Ex-girlfriend or not.'  
  
As Lana stepped inside the hut, she saw the one she knew as Inuyasha leaned up against a wall, a small boy with a fluffy tail next to him, an old woman, a young girl, and a weird, but adorable looking cat.  
  
The old woman sighed, "Poor Miroku, ye never learns."  
  
The young girl shook her head in disgust, "It appears that he has asked yet another girl to bare his child."  
  
"Hey guys!" said Kagome. " Meet my cousin Lana."  
  
"Hi," Lana laughed with her arm behind her head, "I'm afraid that I'm the one who knocked your friend out, sorry 'bout that"  
  
"It's no big deal, he always ends up like this." said the little boy. "Hi I'm Shippo, and those are Kilala, Sango, Kaede and...that stupid mutt over there is Inuyasha."  
  
BAM!  
  
"Oww! That hurt!"  
  
"I am not stupid!", Inuyasha yelled as he took his foot off of Shippo.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all...but who's that?", Lana asked pointing to the unconscious boy.  
  
"Oh that's Miroku, a.k.a. lecherous monk.", Kagome joked.  
  
Right then Miroku began to stir, "I resent that reference."  
  
Everyone laughed. Lana took a seat next to Kagome. "So who was that guy I beat up and what's his deal anyway?"  
  
"Oh, that was Sesshomaru, he always pays us a visit now and then...", explained Miroku.  
  
"You see he's Inuyasha's brother...", Kagome started.  
  
"Half brother!", Inuyasha corrected.  
  
"Whatever, any way, their father gave them both swords but Sesshomaru want Inuyasha's because he can't use his own."  
  
"Wait one moment,...did ye just say ye defeated the great demon Lord Sesshomaru?", Kaede asked in both disbelief and amazement.  
  
"Yes...", Lana answered.  
  
All was silent. Then they all began to laugh their asses off. "But ye are human." Kaede said still in shock. "Yeah,...well...about that. I'm three-quarter demon and a quarter miko."  
  
"That's amazing!", shouted Shippo.  
  
"Yes indeed, I've never heard of such and I'm a demon exterminator.", said Sango.  
  
Lana spent the last hour explaining her heritage to her new friends. She told them how her father was a full fledged demon and her mother was a half demon, half miko.  
  
"Well I don't see a problem. You beat my brother's ass and that's all you need to gain my respect.", Inuyasha stated. He looked over to Kagome who gave him a smile to show him that she was clearly impressed at the mature remark that he said. "You can stay for as long as you like."  
  
"Thanks. I think I kind of like it here. It's not like I have school or anything since I graduated last week." Lana happily stated.  
  
"Oh my gosh! School! I almost forgot I have a final tomorrow!", Kagome screamed. She grabbed her stuff and ran out of the hut towards the well. Inuyasha ran after her. They could be heard outside.  
  
"Get back here wench!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Argh!"  
  
"Those two must really like each other.", Lana smiled.  
  
Miroku merely sighed. "You have no idea."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
About two months later...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow Lana, you've been a big a big help in our search for the jewel shards!", Shippo said as he jumped on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha doesn't need the Tetusiega anymore, not when we can rely on your demon strength.", Miroku teased the hanyou with a smirk.  
  
"Feh." But inside, Inuyasha smiled. Lana had been a help not only with fighting demons. The two months that had passed had been Kagome's summer vacation. With her no longer needing to leave for school, they both had time to grow closer together. Inuyasha had been receiving advice from Lana on how to be 'nice' and 'gentle' to Kagome. Just two weeks ago he had told her that he loved her and they kissed for the very first time. So Inuyasha has been a bit patient with everyone due to the fact that he felt that he was in fucking heaven.  
  
"I love to be able to be in my demon form and kick ass like this!", Lana shouted in joy. She was now in her demon form and wore a black tank top with black low waist shorts and black Jordan sneakers.(A/N: do I need to disclaim this too?)  
  
"Yeah, well wait until you fight Naraku, then you'll really be exhausted.", Shippo joked.  
  
"I've heard so much about this Naraku guy! I'm getting bored with just hearing about him. He probably heard of me by now so why does he wait to strike? Maybe the wimp is just scared.", Lana laughed.  
  
"Ku,ku,ku...not scared,...just waiting for the perfect time to attack." said a very mysterious voice.  
  
Everyone tensed up. Inuyasha jumped protectively in front of Kagome. The others stood on gaurd. "Who the hell is that!", Lana asked anxiously.  
  
"It's Naraku!"  
  
"Yes and I've brought you all a small present since your new addition is so anxious to test what I can do."  
  
The trees began to rustle and the ground began to shake. Suddenly a youkai appeared form out of the ground. "It's an earth demon!", Sango warned.  
  
"I'm known as Mariyama!", it growled. It raised its hand and slammed it down on the ground. The force shook the ground and created a huge crack in the ground. Lana grabbed Miroku and Sango while Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and Shippo. They jumped out of the way as the giant crack spread over to them.  
  
"That's not all I can do weaklings!", the deamon yelled. Huge spikes grew out from its body and dispersed out in great numbers with great speed. One of them grazed Inuyasha's shoulder and sent him flying a few feet backwards into a tree.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
"Inuyasha!", Kagome shouted as she ran over to his aid.  
  
"Kagome look out!", shouted Miroku as he tried to dodge the several spikes shooting out of the earth demon. Kagome gasped as she turned and saw a spike headed straight towards her. "Kagome!" Lana used her demon speed toget to her. She was able to push Kagome out the way but the spike had went through her left shoulder. Lana cried out in pain as she fell on Kagome.  
  
"Lana you saved me...oh no your hurt!"  
  
"Hey...it's no big...ehe...ughn!" Lana flinched.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?", Inuyasha asked as he made his way over to them. "Yes I'm fine but Lana's hurt pretty bad." Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetusiega. "Don't worry this demon is toast!"  
  
He ran towards the demon and dodged the onslaught of spikes that were aimed for him. He raised the Tetusiega and threw it straight at the demon's head. The demon shrieked as the Tetusiega ran through its head. It collasped onto the ground, however, the impact from when it hit the ground created a tremor that caused the earth to separate.  
  
Everyone moved out of the way of the separated earth except Kagome and Lana who were nowhere to be found. There was a huge hole in the place they were just in. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to the hole and looked down it. It appeared there was an underground water source below. As he looked further down he saw Lana holding onto a ledge with her wounded left arm and Kagome's hand in the other.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going to throw Kagome up so be ready to catch her.", Lana called up. She was struggling to hold both of them up with her arm that was wounded. She was losing blood and strength in her arm. She could also feel the ledge giving way because it was weak from being damp.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready!", Inuyasha called back.  
  
Lana threw Kagome up with as much strength as possible. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and hugged her desperately. Suddenly, as Lana went to pull her own self up, the ledge gave way and she went with it. "No!", Kagome screamed as Inuyasha tried to hold her back. All they could do was watch her fall into the waters below. The rest of the group were in bad shape as well.  
  
Kagome cried into Inuyasha's chest. "We have to find her Inuyasha, we just have to!" she and Sango were her best friends and she would do anything for them. "Don't worry Kagome, we will.." he said as he stroked her hair. Inuyasha had become good friends with Lana also. Shoot, it was because of her that he gained the courage and faith in himself to tell Kagome that he loved her. "We'll find her I promise...I owe her that much."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"La, la, la, la ,..."  
  
"Rin, that is enough, now be silent."  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
"It's about time.", whispered Jaken.  
  
Sesshomaru had been searching for Inuyasha and his friends for two whole months. Everytime time he would get to where they were he would just miss them. He never had trouble running into them before. He held a piece of black cloth in his hand that he had found in the place he last smelled their scent. The cloth had that woman's scent as well as some of her blood on it.  
  
'Will I ever see her again?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama...I'm thirsty...and so are AhUn.", said Rin.  
  
"Very well then," he said. "I believe there is a river near by, I cant smell water and..."  
  
His eyes grew wide. He smelled blood, a very familiar scent of it. He took the cloth in his hand and sniffed it. His theory had been correct. It was hers. Sesshomaru ran so fast in the direction of the scent that his three 'companions' didn't see where he went.  
  
"No! Sesshomaru-sama left me here with this human gurl again!", cried Jaken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Sesshomaru got to the river, he didn't like what he found. Sure enough, the woman that he had been searching for all these weeks was there, but she was in bad shape. The top half of her body lay over a rock while the rest of her was still in the water. Her head was faced down and her hair was fanned out over the rock. The spike had been removed from her shoulder and lay beside her while her blood flowed into the river.  
  
Sesshomaru bent down and turned her over. 'I hope she is alive.', he thought. He heard her breathe. He sighed in relief. He picked her up and returned to where he left his "companions". "Who is that Milord?", asked Jaken. Sesshomaru placed her on AhUn.  
  
"Come Rin, come Jaken, we are returning back home immediately.", Seshomaru announced.  
  
With that they took off on AhUn and headed towards the Western Lands.  
  
A/N: please review and it only gets better from here people! Adios!~*~*~ 


	4. What the Hell!

Disclaimer: Yea Yea! I don't own Inuyasha and his crew but I have my own character ya'll heard it all before! Sorry for not writing more for those who read. I've been writing more on the story and it's looking pretty good right now. Lemons(with a 's' ) in chapters 5 and 7. If I get some reviews people.  
  
Chapter 4- What the hell!!  
  
It had been for days since the fight with Naraku's earth demon. Inuyasha had been completely healed by the next morning. Since Kagome was unharmed, she and Kaede tended to Sango, Miroku, and Kilala's wounds.  
  
Inuyasha had sensed Kagome had been feeling down. He was standing near the door of the hut, just staring at her in the direction of the God tree. He knew she had been blaming herself for what happened to Lana. He walked over to her. Kagome just looked at him with a slight smile on her face. Inuyasha sat down beside her on the grass and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Kagome, stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault." he said trying to comfort her.  
  
Kagome looked up into his golden eyes. "No. She got hurt trying to save me." she cried. What she had just said made Inuyasha feel guilty.  
  
"No. If anything it was my fault, Kagome. I should have protected you not her." He said as he looked into her eyes. He grabbed her to him and rested his chin on top of her head. Kagome rested her face on his chest and sighed.  
  
"No it wasn't your fault Inuyasha," she said placing her hand on his chest as well. "I just hope we find her soon." Then she snuggled into his fire rat coat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru walked down the hall of the northern wing of his castle. It was the guest wing and also where the woman he had found was resting at. When he got to the room he stepped inside and noticed that she was still asleep. She had been for four days straight. He walked over to the bed and sat down on an armchair that was next to the edge where the woman was laying.  
  
He had been doing this everyday. Everyday Sesshomaru would come to this room and check to see if she had awakened. He stared at her sleeping form, noticing every inch of her. He thought she was perfect. She was a work of art; her beauty only deserving of him and what he and to offer her. He also noticed that she had shifted from laying on her back to laying on her stomach and hugging her pillow. Sesshomaru saw the smile that had formed on her face. She was becoming more comfortable. He knew that it wouldn't be long before she awoke. He marveled at her demon appearance. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Then, she had begun to stir from his touch.  
  
Her eyes began to open slowly. Ice grey looking into his golden ones. She blinked a few times before she actually came to realize that she wasn't asleep anymore and that she was looking into Inuyasha's full-blooded demon brother.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Where am I, what am I doing here, and...." she looked down at herself. Her clothes were gone and the only thing covering her chest was a few bandages, so she was practically naked. "Where the hell are my clothes you big perv!!!" she screamed as she grabbed the sheets to cover herself.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked to himself as he prepared to answer all of her questions. "You are currently in my castle. I brought you here after I found you almost half dead and bloody in a river. And as far as to the whereabouts of your garments...*cough*...I had them discarded due to the fact that they were completely covered in blood."  
  
Lana just looked at him suspiciously. "Well, answer me this. Why the hell did you save me, the girl who beat you, a great demon lord. Is there something you want in return or something or did you just decide to grow a heart from according to all the info your brother gave me on you and your hatred for humans and your high ego." Sesshomaru made a mental note to rip out his brother's tongue. "I merely saved you because I felt that you were derserving of my care due to the fact that you were able to catch me by 'surprise' when we last met. He walked over to a closet on the other side of the room. He opened it a pulled out a gorgeous yellow kimono with red roses embroidered on it. "Here," he said tossing it to her. "You may wear this for now."  
  
Lana looked at the cloth before her. It was beautiful. Unfortunately, she hadn't worn one of these since she was a little girl, she didn't remember how to put one on. "Um...I...thanks for the clothes...but I don't exactly know how to put this thing on correctly." she blushed. Slightly from the embarrassment of not knowing how to put on a kimono in a time where that's all they wore and also because she was afraid of who exactly was supposed to show her how.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at her, both surprised and amused. She only made him want to know her even more. She made him act different. He was actually going out of his way to win her affection. Her beauty and strength are what drew him to her. He wanted that combination in a mate and nothing else mattered to him. She would look stunning by his side. No other couple of high status would be able to compare. The only problem was getting her to accept. He knew from the day that she had defeated him that she was no easy woman. He would have gain her affection, or the all-so-fun game of blackmail. He saved her life, and if she refused to willingly become his mate he would use that to force her to.  
  
"Well I could either shoe you how myself..." he said making his way to the bed. He stopped when he heard the warning growl she gave him. "Or I could have one of my female servants come up and do it for you."  
  
Lana turned her face away from him and gave him a *hmpf* "I rather you call up a servant than ever lay your hands..." she stopped when she realized that he only had one arm. "I'm sorry, just call up a servant please."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded to her request. "You may come down and eat lunch when you are dressed." He found it very amusing that she would consider his feeling of his missing arm and apologize for her cruel remark. It didn't faze him at all. He managed to do quite well without his left arm. He walked out of the room and had a servant go up to her and help her with her dressing.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the servant had finally taught Lana how to correctly dress herself. "Please let me escort you to the dining area my lady." said the servant. She led Lana down the castle stairs and to the dining area where Sesshomaru had been waiting for her. Next to him was a little girl. A human girl for that matter.  
  
Sesshomaru was amazed at how she looked. In his eyes it was a plain kimono. He imagined her wearing finer garment than this when she would become the Lady of the Western Lands. He walked over to her and took her hand so that he could escort her to her seat. She jerked her hand away form him The demon lord was taken by surprised at her sudden reaction to his touch. "Don't touch me. I don't believe I gave you permission to do so!" she snapped at him. This made his blood boil. How dare she try and defy. And in his own home no less. "Well, I've already done that wench." he said mischievously. SLAP! That was all that was heard after the lord's comment. And all that was seen was Lana's hand in the air and a red hand print on Sesshomaru's face. "Well that is what perverts get where I'm from when they are being fresh with short tempered women such as myself,...oh great lord." she spat as she made her way to sit next to the little girl.  
  
"And who might you be little one." Lana said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm Rin." said the somewhat amazed girl. This woman before her just struck Lord Sesshomaru and she was still alive.  
  
"Hi Rin I'm Lana," she said. She turned her head to look at the stunned lord still standing where she had left him. "Well are you gonna come and eat or are you just going to stand and look all stupid?" she asked him as if she didn't just bitch slap him.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head to himself as he walked over to the table. 'This woman is going to make me lose it. I beginning to think that it's not worth the stress and just kill her.' he thought. He sat down across from her and watched her ever so sexily eat a strawberry. 'Oh yea it's worth it all right. She's worth all of it.' Then they all dug in.  
  
A/N: if I get 5 more reviews I'll have chapter 6 & 7 by next week. ; P 


	5. This dude is NUTS!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine in this whole story. So I wont be writing anymore of these okay you money grabbers!!  
  
A/N: Yea so, I know that the summary said San/Mir but the fic is mainly about Sesshy and Lana with some references to Inu/Kag because they are essential to the plot. And no offense to shippo fans but he wont be in much of the rest of the fic so sorry about that. If I get some reviews it might encourage me to update more often. ; )  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Chapter 5- This Dude is NUTS!!!!  
  
"Wow!...that was great!" said a very full Lana as she stretched like all people do when their full. She turned to Rin and smiled. "So Rin, why don't you show me around the place. It's so big I think I'll get lost." she laughed.  
  
"I'd love to Miss Lana!" Rin said cheerfully.  
  
Sesshomaru sipped some of his whine. He then looked at the two new friends. He loved the way Lana smiled. Her face had a look of innocence yet you could tell that wasn't her true self. No not at all. She was like a fox. Sly and cunning yet beautiful and rare. He decided to put up with her attitude. He'd do whatever it took to win her over.  
  
"Well Sesshomaru..."Lana started.  
  
"Ahem!" interrupted that toad demon Jaken. "You will address my lord of who's home you are in by his title." he instructed. Her response to him was...quite painful...as she took his staff and hit him upside his head.  
  
"How dare you interrupt me toad! I know his title but noone tells me what to do and I won't be staying here for very long so you need to back off!" she yelled. "Come Rin. I must distance myselves from these assholes!" "Okay," Rin said hesitantly as she took Lana's Hand and lead her out of the dining room.  
  
Jaken stopped rubbing his throbbing head and turned to his lord. "My lord, surely you aren't going to tolerate such language and disrespect towards yourself, and in your own home no less."  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the door which the two females had exited. "Worry not Jaken. This Sesshomaru will allow this woman to do as she pleases for now. She will soon treat me with the proper respect deserving of a lord. Or I will make her learn." he smirked. "Oh and Jaken..."  
  
"Yes my lord?"  
  
"Don't ever question my reaction to anything. You should know me by now to know if I did not have something in store for that wench she would have already been dead. The next time you do it, you yourself will be." warned the demon lord as he left the room.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Rin had took the rest of the day to show Lana around the castle. she showed her the Guests rooms, the library, the bath house, the kitchen, and the training room. She didn't show her the wing where only the royal family resided. It was closed off by a huge set of doors that were golden with carvings of a huge dog demon. Lana marveled at the doors. She was quite curious as to what was behind those doors. Rin knew that her lord would be angry with her if she let Lana go into his chambers so she tried to advert Lana's attention to the garden.  
  
"Hey Miss Lana, lets go to the garden now. I want to show you all of the pretty flowers there!" Rin exclaimed.  
  
"Rin, you can just call me Lana, and I get the feeling that you don't want to get in trouble with Sesshomaru if you show me that wing, am I right?" Lana asked.  
  
Rin nodded to her question. "Yes Mi.. I mean Lana. I do fear Lord Sesshomaru's temper."  
  
Lana placed her hand on Rin's head and bent down to her eye level. "Well, then I won't force you to show me the room. So show me that wonderful garden!" she said. Rin cheered and told Lana to follow her as she ran in the direction of the garden. Lana smiled to herself. She turned to looked back at the doors. As she stood up to follow Rin, she had a thought. 'I'll just show myself what's behind those doors. Those carvings must have been Inuyasha's father that Kagome told me about, so maybe I can find out some info on his all so secret past. I think I'll wait until later.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lana was now in her human form carrying a sleeping Rin in her arms. She had to transform because of her demon nose's reaction to all the flowers and their pollen. She almost sneezed her brains out.  
  
She remembered where Rin had showed her room to her and was now heading there. When she came to the room, she opened the door and walked over to the little bed which she then laid Rin down in. Lana pulled back the covers and tucked Rin in. She smiled at the exhausted little girl. They had been playing all sorts of games in the garden. Lana had taught her how to play hide and seek, red-light green-light, and tag. During a game of hide and seek when Lana was it, she had found Rin sound asleep behind a rose bush.  
  
She kissed the top of Rin's head. "Sleep well Rin." she whispered. 'Well, I haven't seen Sesshomaru all day.' she smirked inwardly, 'I think I should go check out that secret area of the castle now.' she thought as she exited the room onto her new destination. On her way there, she ran into one the servants she had talked to earlier when she had gotten dressed.  
  
"Oh hi again. Do you know by when any chance the clothes that I had asked for will be ready?" she asked.  
  
The servant nodded. "Yes Miss, they are nearly done just the way you asked for. And your shoes were saved by milord's strange fascination with them." she replied.  
  
"Thanks a bunch. I might be leaving soon and I don't want to travel in this thing." Lana laughed. "Very well, I will notify you when they are ready" then the servant left and Lana continued to the 'forbidden wing' of the castle. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
When Lana came face to face with the golden set of doors, she began to have second thoughts. 'Should I really be nosey and check this place out?' she thought. She looked at the doors again. "Yes I think I should." she said out loud as she placed her hands on the doors and slowly pushed them open and entered the dimly lit hall.  
  
As she walked down the hall she noticed that there were about four rooms. One of these rooms in particular had the biggest set of doors and the most beautiful. She decided to check that one one out first.  
  
Lana pushed open the door and looked around the room. It wasn't brightly lit, however it was better than the hallway. "Hello, is any one in here?" she spoke quietly. When there was no answer she preceded all the way into the room and closed the door behind her. 'Wow. This room isn't half bad.' she thought as she turned around to get a 360 view of the room. 'I wonder who's it is.'  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sesshomaru entered his castle. He had been out on business all day since lunch with Jaken was now returning home. He was greeted in by one of his servants.  
  
"Welcome home my lord, was your journey today pleasant." spoke the servant.  
  
"Yes. Tell me, how are the woman and Rin? Have they been together all afternoon since lunch?" asked the demon lord.  
  
"Yes indeed milord. They have been enjoying themselves quite well in the garden. Rin is quite fond of Miss Lana. In fact, Miss Lana just placed young Rin in her bed chambers a few moments ago. I saw her headed out, but strangely, not in the direction of her own room." replied the servant.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what that wench is up to now." wondered Sesshomaru. He gave his thanks to the servant and went into his castle towards his bed chambers.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Lana walked towards something that appeared to be a painting of the same dog demon on the golden doors outside the hall. "So, this must be their father." she said as she marveled the giant beast's size compared to the houses beneath it. She read an inscription down below the painting. It required her learning of the Japanese language to read. " Lord Inutaisho, The Great Dog Demon"  
  
"Wow, he's remarkable alright." she said as she walked over to a collection of swords on the wall. One of the swords instantly caught her eye. "It's beautiful." Lana picked up the sword and unsheathed it. She looked the sword up an down. Then she began to swing it back and forth. "Now I know why guys loves swords so much, it makes you feel unstoppable."  
  
"That weak sword couldn't kill a fly no matter how many times you hit so why would it be so powerful to any man." said a familiar voice behind her.  
  
The hairs on the back of Lana's neck stood up as she slowly turned around only to stare into golden eyes. She saw him standing next to the door with, what appeared to be smile on his face. "Sess...Sesshomaru!?" she stuttered. "Wh...what are you doing here?" In her mind, she was cursing herself for not being in her demon form. At least then she would have sensed him approaching the room.  
  
He looked at her puzzled. "What an absurd question. It is my castle, I may go where I wish." He closed the door and walked a few steps towards her. "Now the more logical question is, what are you doing here, in my chambers that was closed off before I left?"  
  
"Your chambers? This is your room?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be? Do you not see all of the expensive furniture or the great portrait of my late father wench." he said sternly.  
  
Lana rolled her eyes at him. "Well there's no need to call names. I just figured that you being a lord and all would have a bigger room than...well than this."  
  
"Why, it isn't good enough for you?" he said with anger and frustration in his tone.  
  
Lana noticed his tone of voice and decided to ignore him she. She placed her attention back on the sword in her hands. "So, does this thing have a name like Inuyasha's?" she asked.  
  
Sesshomaru was completely taken back by her actions. She did it again. She just changes topics when she doesn't feel like talking about it. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, it was given a name. Its name is Tenseiga." he replied.  
  
"So what does it do? Do you just let it sit here to collect dust? I'm sure it must have some power if it was made from you and Inuyasha's father." Lana said as she began to put the sword back in its spot.  
  
"If I tell you will you stop speaking the name of my weak half-breed brother." he said sternly.  
  
"Why do you hate him so much? It can't possibly be because you hate humans. If that were the case then you wouldn't allow Rin to stay here." she stopped when she noticed his eyes still closed and his eyebrows furrowing together in annoyance. "Okay, I won't talk about him anymore. So, are you going to tell me what this thing can do or what?"she asked.  
  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes and walked over to where the sword was, directly infront of where Lana was standing. He looked into her eyes and slowly picked up the Tenseiga. "This sword has the power to revive the dead. Therefor, it cannot kill." he said as he placed it back in its place. Lana looked at him puzzled. "That's so cool! That could come in handy someday in a world where demons are everywhere. What's so crappy about a sword like that?"  
  
"Your strang terms are amusing." he said with a slight smirk. "As much as you find this sword to be-cool, for a demon lord such as myself it is utterly useless to me. As you know, I am a killer." Sesshomaru continued to stare into her eyes. This woman would ask questions and expect answers yet she wouldn't answer any herself. He would change that right now. " Since you are here, I need to discuss a few thing with you for a moment." Lana was a bit nervous as to what exactly he needed to discuss with her but she would never let him know of her nervousness. "Sure, there are a few things I need to talk to you about as well."  
  
"Very well then, you first." Sesshomaru insisted as he made a gesture for her to sit on his huge bed. He noticed that she was a bit reluctant at first, but she sat down anyway.  
  
'This bed is kinda comfy' she thought to her herself before she began to say what she had to. "Well, you know that since I was in my demon form while I was recovering from my wound I healed quicker than a human would have." she stopped to look at him for a moment. She began to fumble with her hands as she tried to say the right words, so that she would start another arguement. "And although you and I didn't meet under pleasant circumstances, you still took me in and cared for me and well...I want to say thank you, for your hospitality,...but..."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't like that word. It always meant that something was up.  
  
"I need to go back to the village. My friends will be looking for me anyway and I don't want them to worry too much about me." Lana finished.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and sat next to her. She backed away slightly and looked at him strangely. Sesshomaru took her hand into his. "That is what I wanted to discuss with you. You see, ever since our first little encounter, I've been quite interested in you. I have made up my mind and decided to ask you if you would become my mate." he said as he looked into her eyes once more.  
  
Lana's jaw dropped and her face had a slight blush. She couldn't believe it. He just proposed to her. He didn't even know her and they obviously didn't meet under the best of situations. She took her hand out of his and turned her face away from his stare. "What possible reason could you have,... to ask me such a thing?" she said in a low tone with a sad expression on her face. She turned back to his face. This time her expression was more serious. "We don't know any thing about each other. Hell, we never even had a decent conversation other than our bickering!"  
  
Sesshomaru placed his hand on her cheek. "I was merely attracted by your beauty and strength. I need no other reason." he then moved closer to her, backing her all the way to the headboard where she then became pinned in between it and him. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "My body yearns for you, to feel you beneath me, and to be inside you." he began to press himself on her, making her feel him. She didn't know what to do. She was aroused by his touch, but turned off by his words. Her body wanted him and her mind didn't.  
  
Lana looked up at him. His face was only less than an inch apart from hers now as he then began to close that gap. Sesshomaru moved his face directly onto hers and he kissed her. She began to kiss him back until she felt that the kiss was pure lust and want. She wouldn't be used like that, never again.  
  
She pushed him back breaking the kiss. He looked at her perplexedly. "Why did you stop woman. It is clear that your body wants the same thing as mine." he said. Lana closed her eyes and a hurt smile emerged on her lips. " I guess men 500 years in the past are no different from my time. Your just like the other men in my life. You see a pretty face and you want for your own pleasure. You don't see me as a living thing with feelings. You don't even care if you know anything about me or not! You don't even know my name! And it's not woman!" she yelled as she got up off the bed to leave. She was stopped, however, when he grabbed her wrist. The next thing she knew she was pinned against him and the wall next to the door. "How dare you! Get off of me you bastard I'm leaving right now!" she screamed as she struggled to get free. She was silenced by another kiss only it was more demanding.  
  
"You leave me no choice then." said Sesshomaru as he held her in place. "You forget, I did save your life and I expect payment. And I doubt that you own anything that I myself could ever find to be useful. Therefor, you will be my mate, Lana!"  
  
Lana stopped struggling. She took a deep breathe to calm herself down and placed her arms on his shoulders. Seductively rubbing them up and down. "Sesshomaru..." she breathed very sexily. He began to become aroused almost instantly. She moved her hands up to his neck and grabbed him into the most passionately filled kiss. As the kiss went on, Lana slowly began to transform back into her demon form. She broke the kiss in need for air. When she looked at him he was almost totally out of it. "Sesshomaru..." she said in the same tone as before. He looked down into her now icy, grey demon eyes. Oh yeah he was about lose it right there. His hard manhood was just aching for her warmth. When he let out a moan, he loosened his grip on her. Lana smirked and looked at him mischievously. "Go to hell!" she shouted as her knee collided with his now very sensitive manhood.  
  
Sesshomaru roared in pain as he fell to the floor. (A/N: damn, she kicked him pretty hard! LOL.) Lana bent down to the floor and placed a hand on his forehead. With her miko powers she put him unconscious. "Even though you're an asshole, I will repay you for saving my life." she said as she then placed her hands on his left shoulder where his arm was missing. She concentrated hard and within seconds his arm had been healed as good as new.  
  
Lana left the room and found the servant waiting for her outside of the golden set of doors with the clothes in her hands. "Thank you." Lana said as she took the clothes and changed into them. It was a black shirt that wrapped around and some black shorts that Lana had explained to the servant how to make. When she was finished she asked the servant to give Rin a note since she didn't have time to say good-bye because the spell would soon where off of Sesshomaru. She said her thank you's to all of the servants and one of then escorted her to the castle gates and she ran off into the night.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A/N: aww, I know I take too long to write. But ya'll take too long to review so...reviews= more chapters faster!! : ) thanx for at least reading though, until next time. 


	6. A Life Stolen By Envy

Author's note: I enjoy writing this story. I think it will turn out pretty good for you all, too. That is if you ever review me enough for me to wanna type quickly enough. : ) its okay, before I started writing I always just read a story and moved on without reviewing. But now I know how important it is and now I always review. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. To all of you who just read you could review, too. ; ) Please and thank you.  
  
Oh yeah! This chapter is kinda sad. This is the part where the title of the story comes into play. A little bit of lemony content not too much. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Chapter 6- A Life Stolen By Envy  
  
Inuyasha and the rest of the group had been traveling for a day and a half now. They had been looking for some type of lead as to where they could find their lost friend. They had found the spot in the river where Lana had came ashore, however, because her scent had almost been washed away by the river, Inuyasha had been using his gut feeling as to where she could possibly be. Miroku had suggested that she might have wandered to a nearby village and that they should check for some nearby the river. The rest of the group agreed and decided to wait until morning since the sun had begun to set. So they set up camp.  
  
Sango looked at her sad friend. "Kagome, we're this close to finding her so try to cheer up." she said sincerely. Miroku had started a fire and also contributed to the 'cheering up' conversation. "Sango is right. We should all think positive thoughts, for the sake of Lana." his hand was only inches away from Sango's butt. *grope, grope*  
  
"...!"  
  
Wham! "Ugh!"  
  
"Hentai!" screamed a furious Sango with her boomerang weapon in hand.  
  
"Ehehe..." laughed a very hurt Miroku. He noticed the smile that had formed on Kagome's face as she tried to hold back her own laughter. Miroku sighed 'The price I pay for cheering up a friend.' he thought.  
  
Shippo had already fallen asleep next to Kilala. Kagome placed a blanket on top of them. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's me Kagome." chuckled the silver haired half-demon. "Don't do that Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as she tried to catch her breath. "Sorry love." he said as he nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent. "Kagome, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Would you come with me for a moment." he whispered into her ear. She nodded and he took her hand and led her into the forest.  
  
They had walked a good distance away from the rest of the group. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped and took Kagome's face into his hands and grabbed her into a very passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and pulled Kagome down on the grass with him so that they sat face to face with each other.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. She wondered what exactly it was that Inuyasha needed to speak with her about. He had led her so far away from camp, it was obviously so that they could speak in complete privacy.  
  
Inuyasha took her hands into his. "You know that I love you with all my heart, right Kagome." "Yes, and I love you, too." she answered looking into his beautiful, golden eyes. She then looked down with a less cheerful expression on her face. "And I also know that you still love-mmph." She was cut off when he once again placed his lips on hers.  
  
He then broke the kiss and grasped her hands even firmer. "No, your wrong. I only love you Kagome. You're my present,...and if heaven willing, you'll be my future." He grabbed her to his lap and placed her to sit on top of him. "What I wanted to ask was, Kagome,...will you...um...will you be my mate?"  
  
Kagome was stunned beyond belief. He had just confessed that he loved her and only her. She knew his words were true as she looked deeper into his eyes.(A/N: if my man had eyes like that I would stare into his eyes all the time, too. lol) His eyes were full of both love and worry. She knew that he was awaiting the answer to his question.  
  
"Yes." she said happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered to him. "Nothing could make any happier than being yours forever."  
  
She said yes. She accepted his proposal to be his life mate. Inuyasha was doing back flips in his mind he was so happy. In his happiness he gave her another passionate kiss. This time he picked her up and spun her around, never breaking the kiss. They spun until they were dizzy and they both fell on the floor. Inuyasha was on top of Kagome.  
  
Once more he stared into her brown eyes before capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. Kagome rubbed his ears, but quickly stopped when she felt something hard press against her thigh. Whe she felt how big he was she couldn't help but moan. Inuyasha slid his hand up under her shirt and cupped her breast. Kagome let out another moan and he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to claim her. His demon instincts were urging him to.  
  
He took off both of their clothes with great speed. As he finished he positioned himself over her and separated her legs. "Kagome are you sure? Once its done, its done." he asked. "Yes, please. I want you now, Inuyasha, I need you now!" With that he continued. He knew it would hurt her, since it was her first time so he kissed her. As the kiss got deeper, he entered her and claimed her as his mate.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Behind the trees, the un-dead priestess watched Inuyasha as he made love to her re-incarnation. She had heard everything that was said. She now knew that she no longer had his heart. With every thrust that Inuyasha made and every cry of pleasure that escaped both of them, Kikyo's anger grew. 'He loves her.' she thought. 'His heart will not go back on this commitment he has made to this girl. No, he's too noble. This girl will live the life that I was meant to live with him.' she thought with both anger and sadness.  
  
Suddenly, Kikyo's anger flared up inside of her. Her anger soon became hate and jealousy. "No! If I, the original and the first in his heart, cannot be with him, then it wasn't meant for my soul to be with him." she said as she narrowed her eyes at the love making couple. "No, she is not meant to be with him either. And she won't...for I will kill her."  
  
Kikyo's last thought was interrupted by the sounds made by Kagome and Inuyasha as they both climaxed. She cried his name and he called out hers. Kikyo turned away. As she was about to leave, she looked back at their sleeping forms and said her aloud. "I will kill you...Kagome." Then Kikyo turned to her soul stealers and they carried her away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Back in the western lands...  
  
"My lord, may I ask where you are going?" asked Jakken.  
  
Sesshomaru was putting on his armor. He was still a bit...sore, however, a non-fatal injury can't keep the great demon lord down for too long. He turned to his servant. "I going to go retrieve that woman and bring her here." Jakken gasped. "You mean you're going to kidnap her! But my lord that is so unlike you."  
  
Sesshomaru knew that kidnaping was a bit out of his character, but he didn't know what else to do. She had fallen into his hands and he blew it. He knew he couldn't just ask her to come with him. He tried that already and he didn't like where it got him. He had to make her see that they belonged together. He'd make her see it, somehow.  
  
He still couldn't believe it himself, that he was stressing himself so much to be with this female. She had humiliated him, and in his own home. He should have been going to kill her, not to steel her away and make her fall in love with him. He blamed it on those strange feelings that he felt every time he looked at her face.  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed the Tenseiga and prepared to leave. "My lord, will you be using Ah-Un for transportation?" asked Jakken. "No I will be going on foot. If I'm going to be taking her I don't want to be revealed by such a large beast." he glared at Jakken. "Really Jakken, I thought you were much more intelligent then that." Right there Jakken felt a whole foot shorter. "Forgive me my lord." he bowed.  
  
"Lana! Where are you!" shouted a very disturbed Rin. She ran all through the castle until she came to the front hall where she saw Sesshomaru and Jakken. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lana left without saying good-bye to Rin." she cried as she ran to grab his leg. "She only gave me this note, but Rin want to say good-bye. Why did she leave?" Rin continued to cry.  
  
"Don't worry Rin. Lord Sesshomaru is going to bring back the woman soon." said Jakken. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. "Is that true my lord?" she asked with a sniffle. Sesshomaru smiled, "Yes it is. So stop your crying Rin." She whipped away her tears and released Sesshomaru's leg. "Okay, my lord." she smiled at him.  
  
"Jakken, prepare the room for Miss Lana's return." Sesshomaru commanded before he left the castle and headed for the village where he knew Inuyasha would be.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning sun rose brightly through the entire forest. The sun's rays made their way to reveal the two sleeping lovers. Inuyasha was the first to awake. He yawned and looked down at his new mate as she slept underneath his fire rat coat. He smiled to himself and kissed her forehead and spoke gently to her. "Kagome, wake up. It's morning already. We have to get back to camp before the others wake up."  
  
"No. I wanna stay home mommy." Kagome mumbled in her sleep. Inuyasha smirked and decided to give her a good morning kiss. When she began to kiss him back he pulled away from the kiss knowing that now she was awake. "Well, I see that got you up." he chuckled.  
  
"It's morning already?" she groaned. Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Hurry and get dressed so that we can get back to camp before the others wake up. I don't want that hentai monk to know that we mated." They both put on their clothes and began to walk back to camp. When they got there, all of their companions were wide awake. And Miroku was smiling very perversely.  
  
"Well, well. Look who has returned. Did you two get any sleep last night `cause I couldn't sleep a wink with all those noises I heard." Miroku grinned. Inuyasha ran over to Miroku and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him in the air. "You didn't hear anything monk!" he growled. Kagome sighed. 'So much for not wanting people to know.' she thought. She walked over to the fuming hanyou to calm him down.  
  
"Inuyasha stop it! We have to get going and find Lana remember." said Kagome as she tried to pull him off of Miroku. Inuyasha threw Miroku on the ground. "Feh. You're right. We have to continue west so that we can find a village that she may have wandered off to."  
  
"That won't be necessary."  
  
"Who's there!" Inuyasha growled as jumped in front of Kagome.  
  
Just then, their friend that they had been searching for stepped out of the bushes. "What's happening people, did you all miss me? Huh?" Lana's nose twitched and she stared at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Well, I see I wasn't missed that much." she laughed with a smirk.  
  
"I missed you Lana." said Miroku as he approached her to embrace her. Lana raised up her hand to stop him. "Stop right there! I've had enough of sex crazed freaks for one day." she warned him. He laughed to himself and backed off.  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" asked Sango.  
  
"Well,...you may not believe this, but Sesshomaru saved me." said Lana.  
  
"He did what!?" they all shouted.  
  
"Feh. I wonder what his motives were." said Inuyasha. He was a bit suspicious of is brother, who never did any kind acts in his life, without an interior motive.  
  
"Inuyasha, does it matter? She's back and healthy, that's all that matters." said kagome as she was so relieved to have her cousin and also other best friend back.  
  
"No cuz, he's right. Sesshomaru, apparently only saved me so that I would repay him by...becoming his mate." Lana blushed due to embarrassment.  
  
"Oh no! You didn't say yes did you?" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Hells no! I could never be with someone so shallow and stuck up. Especially if I didn't love them. It would kill me!"  
  
"So what did you do?" asked Miroku.  
  
"When he came on to me, I kicked him in his jewels and escaped." Lana said casually. She left out the part about healing his missing arm. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't be too happy about that. Miroku cringed at the thought. " I could imagine the pain he must have felt." He was suddenly thankful that he only received bumps on the head when he was being fresh with the ladies. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was once again laughing his ass off. "Dammit, I wish...I could have...seen his face!" he said between laughs. He was now in tears.  
  
"Yeah so enough about me," Lana said trying to change the subject so that she would stop blushing. "You all should have known that I'd be alright." She stopped to look at Kagome again. "Oh yeah, I noticed it earlier, but when did you and dog-boy become mates?"  
  
Kagome's face turned bright red. Inuyasha stopped laughing. All was silent. "So that's why Kagome smells like him." Shippo shouted breaking the silence. ( A/N: I know, where the hell did he come from?) "I knew it!" Miroku shouted triumphantly. "Oh my." was all Sango had to say.  
  
Lana then realized that she just told their secret. "Oops! My bad, I guess it just happened and none of them knew." she apologized to the couple who were now blushing redder than Inuyasha's clothes. "Well then, now that the secret is out, we should go back to the village and celebrate!" she shouted trying to once again change the subject. So they packed camp and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On their way to the village, the group was being watched by none other than Naraku. He noted how the hanyou ans the young miko walked hand in hand and sensed that they had become mates. "So, they are together as mates I see." He also noticed that the other girl had returned. "I could have sworn that I took care of her."  
  
"Inuyasha has found a replacement me." said Kikyo as she appeared next to Nararku. She had been using her powers to mask their scents from Inuyasha and Lana.  
  
"Kikyo, is there a hint of jealousy in your voice that I hear." Naraku taunted. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him. "You are one to speak of jealousy. And regardless of how I feel towards that fellow half-breed of yours, his life still belongs to me and I will not have that bitch whore with my plans to take him to hell with me." Kikyo had meant to give Naraku the impression that revenge was her reason for her anger, but inside she hurt knowing that she would never be with Inuyasha.  
  
Naraku snarled at Kikyo's reference to him as being a half-breed, plus the fact that she had compared him to Inuyasha. "Well, Kikyo, what will you do about your unfortunate problem?" he asked.  
  
A sadistic grin formed on Kikyo's face. "It's quite simple. I will kill her. That way she won't interfere with my affairs. And if Inuyasha is truly heartbroken over the death of his...mate, then he wouldn't have any reason to live and should willingly follow me into hell." she said coldly as she watched the "happy couple" walk pass.  
  
"Then I assume that you will require my assistance...perhaps a diversion, to keep the others busy while you take care of the girl." suggested Naraku.  
  
Kikyo nodded and grinned at Naraku. "That is precisely what I require." The two began to set up their devious plan and decided to wait until the group reached the village to strike.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
The gang were about tree miles from the village. Lana managed to get Kagome away from Inuyasha. The two of them began to talk behind the rest of the group.  
  
"So Kag, when do we start to see little puppy-eared babies running around?" Lana teased Kagome nudging her in her are with her elbow. Kagome began to blush again. "Wha...what are you talking about?" she said fidgeting with her fingers. "It was only one time, and besides we both agreed to wait until Naraku was defeated."  
  
Lana smiled. "Well you know that they say that the first time is no free pass. And I don't think you could actually tell Inuyasha no now. I mean, the boy can't keep his hands of you. I had to fight him just so I could talk to you." she laughed but then her expression became more serious. "Once it happens, it happens. And I doubt that he would let you get rid of it once it's on the way." she warned.  
  
"Oh no! You don't think that I am do you?" said a very nervous Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I checked you out already and there's no signs that you have a bun in the oven. And I'm sure dog-boy would have sensed it, too." Lana smiled. Kagome took a deep breath. "Thanks Lana, you're so cool sometimes." she said as she hugged her cousin. "Aww, thats what me and Sango are for. Friends till the end. Not only that but we're family." They caught up with the rest of the group. They continued to walk until they came to the well where Lana stopped.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sango.  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I just wanted to go to my time and get a few from the house for the celebration. I'll be back before sundown." Lana said as she jumped into the well.  
  
"I guess that we should get ready until she returns." said Miroku. Everyone nodded. Inuyasha walked back over to Kagome and held her hand and began to walk back to the village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He knew that he was close to the village when her scent had become stronger. He stopped when he heard voices and quickly used the potion that he had brought with him to mask his scent. He peered behind a large tree and saw his brother and his companions stop near an old well. He could tell that Inuyasha had mated with that human girl. He also saw the woman he had come to take back to his castle.  
  
Sesshomaru felt a sense of calmness when he looked at her. Her carefree attitude intrigued him and her sly ways somewhat impressed him. He heard the demon slayer ask her why they had stopped. After she said why she said that she would return and then she just jumped down the well. Sesshomaru was confused and worried at the same time as to why she had jumped down the well. However, when he noticed that her friends held no worry, he began to calm down.  
  
As her friends left to go to the village, he decided to wait until she returned. The he would act.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lady Kaede, we have returned with good news." Miroku greeted the old woman. Everyone entered the hut and took a seat. "What is it that ye must inform me of? Have ye all found Lana?" asked Kaede. Miroku nodded. "Well it was more like she found us, but that's only part of the good news...but I'll let Inuyasha tell you himself." he said slyly. He noticed Inuyasha siting behind Kagome, nuzzling her neck.  
  
When he heard Miroku's comment, Inuyasha snapped out of his fantasy world,(consisting of him and Kagome) and just sat there dumbfounded. "What happened?" he said slowly. Kagome elbowed him in his ribs. "Tell them our news." "Oh...well...um...*ahem*...Kagome and I are...are...we've become mates." he muttered with a small blush on his cheeks.  
  
Kaede stared at them expressionless. "Well...it took ye two long enough." she said finally.  
  
"Is that all you have to say old hag! Not even a congratulations or something." said an angry Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh yes. Congratulations Inuyasha for becoming man enough for ye to even ask Kagome." Kaede teased.  
  
"Why you old bit-  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Everyone sighed and shook there heads at the now flattened hanyou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *Nightfall*  
  
"Where's Lana at. She said she'd be back by sundown and it's night already." complained Inuyasha. "I'm starving. Can we eat now?" he whined.  
  
Kagome handed him a bowl of Ramen. "Here you go, you can eat this until she comes back." she said. Inuyasha looked at the bowl in her hand. 'Normally she would have scolded or yelled at me for being impatient. I guess this whole mate thing is gonna be better than I thought. I love her so much.' he thought as he took the bowl from her and nodded a thank you. She smiled at him. He loved it when he made her smile. 'I don't know what I'd do without her.'  
  
CRASH!  
  
"What the hell was that!?" yelled Inuyasha as he spilled his food on the floor.  
  
"It came from outside." said Sango.  
  
They heard the screams of the villagers and they all ran outside. Houses were on fire. Horses running wildly. Some villagers ran for their lives as others tried to save their families. "Kukkukkukuuku..."  
  
"Naraku. He's here!" shouted Miroku.  
  
"In the flesh monk. So expect this not to be so easy like last time, for I'm not alone." Naraku laughed as three demons appeared from behind him.  
  
"Dammit! It looks like we're gonna have a real fight on our hands." said Inuyasha as he unsheathed Tetuseiga.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Back at the well*  
  
"It took me forever to get those bottles of sake and champagne out of the house. Boy is grandpa one annoying guy. I know he hasn't seen me in my demon form but does he have to embarrass himself with those fake wards." Lana muttered as she returned to the feudal era. She came back with a huge bag. It was almost twice the size of Kagome's backpack when it's full. She threw the bag over the well. When she climbed up on the vines, a clawed hand reached out to her.  
  
Lana grabbed the hand and was pulled out of the well. "Thanks Inuyasha, sorry I kept you waiting I....*gasp*" when she turned around she saw a pair of golden eyes locks of silver hair. But they didn't belong to Inuyasha.  
  
"You did keep me waiting. But if you come with me I'll forgive you." chuckled the demon lord. He actually found it amusing that she mistook him for his brother. He actually scared the wench. Now she could never say she never feared him. Even if she was in her human form. "Forgive if I startled you."  
  
"What are you doing here? What do want?" Lana asked as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Isn't it obvious my dear. I want you." he said.  
  
"You have got to be joking. Don't take a hint when it's given. I've repaid you for saving me so leave me alone." she said annoyed.  
  
Sesshomaru walked towards her and grabbed her by the wrist. "Yes you did repay me." Lana raised her other hand and attempted to strike his face, however, he caught it with his other hand. "And I am very grateful for your gift." he chuckled. "However, this time I have come here to steel you away." he looked into her eyes. He pulled her towards him and embraced her. "I have developed feelings for you."  
  
Lana looked up at him. His eyes were full of lust and something else, but she couldn't tell what it was because every time she looked into a man's eyes lust was all she saw. "No you don't. You can't possibly be serious. I barely know you. And besides your feeling are one-sided."  
  
Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her. "I am a demon lord. I never lie. I do have feelings for you." he lifted her chin up to him. "I want you, Lana. And I always get what I want, even it is by force." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and tasted every corner.  
  
Lana didn't know what to do anymore. She wanted to fight him, and she also didn't. She actually found him to be quite attractive as well. It was his attitude that drove her crazy. She didn't like guys who dwelled on their pride and had huge egos. They caused too many headaches. But right now, she was lost in the bliss of the kiss. (A/N: that wasn't suppose to rhyme.)  
  
"Well, well. How touching." said the voice of a woman.  
  
Sesshomaru reluctantly broke the kiss. "Who's there. Show yourself." he demanded.  
  
Lana saw a woman who appeared to be Kagome step out into the clearing. She pushed herself out of Sesshomaru's embrace. "Hey Kagome,...um...why are you here?" she blushed. She looked at her clothes. "Hey, why are you wearing those hideous clothes. No offense to Kaede, but they don't suit your looks at all."  
  
"I'm sorry that my attire is displeasing to your taste." said the woman.  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. She reeked of dirt and burnt flesh. "Why do you smell of earth and bones? You do not smell of this world. You are the walking dead." Lana looked at the woman again and Sesshomaru's words caused her to realize that this wasn't Kagome. "You're Kikyo! Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. I guess you do kind of look like my cousin." she said as she raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.  
  
"I believe that girl looks like me. She is my reincarnation." corrected Kikyo.  
  
"Yeah well, you're dead...or suppose to be...anyways. You better be here to congratulate him and my cousin, because if you're not you better be going in the other direction. I worked too hard to get the those two together." Lana threatened.  
  
Kikyo glared at her. "It was you who brought them together?" she asked angrily. "Then I shall make you suffer as well." A blue light flashed between Kikyo and Lana and Sesshomaru. "This barrier will keep you from interfering" she chuckled as she walked towards the burning village. "You'll have yourself to blame for what happens tonight." she said finally and disappeared.  
  
Lana ran towards Kikyo. Sesshomaru looked at her. "Uh wait!" he called out. "Hey! Get back here you- Argh!" Lana screamed as she ran into the barrier. She was thrown onto the ground. "Oww...that hurt." she said rubbing her head.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to Lana and helped her up. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine! It's that bitch that's gonna know what it's like to die twice!" She was fuming. Lana got up and walked over to the barrier. "If she thinks that this can keep me blocked away she's in for a surprise."  
  
Sesshomaru look at her curiously. "What are you going to do?" he asked as he turned his head up he looked at the sky and noticed that a rain storm was about to occur.  
  
Lana smirked to herself. "I'm going to break the barrier with my own miko powers." she said as she closed her eyes and concentrated. 'I just hope that it doesn't leave me too weak to help Kagome.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Stay back Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha who was holding his chest and supported himself up with the Tetuseiga.  
  
"But you're hurt and Miroku and Sango are helping the villagers get to safety." cried Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha had killed one of the demons but was wounded by one of the other remaining two. His chest was bleeding and he struggled for air. Miroku and Sango were helped the villagers escape the blazing village by fighting off the smaller demons that Naraku also brought with him.  
  
"Kukkukukkukuku..." laughed the sinister Naraku. "It's over. You can't win. Now accept your fate and die along with your mate."  
  
The two demons towered over Inuyasha. They growled and laughed as they were about to attack. Kagome watched as Inuyasha also prepared to attack. 'I have to do something.' she thought. 'They have jewel shards. He's no match!' She looked down and saw her bow and arrow. She picked them up. There was only one arrow. 'Guess I'll have to make this one count.' she took aim at the demon that lunged at Inuyasha first. Kagome released her arrow and it hit its mark. The demon shrieked as it was purified by the arrow. The jewel shards dropped to the ground as the demon disintegrated.  
  
The other demon watched in horror as the demon next to him was now gone. "Fight you coward!" ordered Naraku. "Not so fast you bastard!" said a voice.  
  
The remaining demon was attacked from behind and fell to the ground in pieces. "What the...? Lana you're back. It's about damn time!" yelled Inuyasha as he choked in pain.  
  
Lana turned to him. She was now her demon form of course. "Sorry. I ran into that dead chick." she said as she looked over to Kagome. "Hey Kag are you alright?" Kagome gave her a thumb up.  
  
"Did you forget about me!" hissed Naraku as he grew tentacles and swung at Lana sending her into a tree a few feet away. "Ahh!" she screamed. Another tentacle was heading straight for her. Its sharp point ready to deal its fatal blow. Lana closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to hit, but it never came.  
  
When she opened her eyes, Lana saw the tentecle on the floor and Sesshomaru in front of her. "Sesshomaru?" He turned towards her and kneeled downed as he helped her sit up. "Can you stand?" he asked.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha couldn't believe that his brother was here, let alone he saved Lana, again. He turned his attention back to Naraku and grabbed his sword. "Naraku you bastard! I'll finish you off once and for all." he shouted as raised the Tetuseiga.  
  
Lana and Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha was about to attack. Kagome was a few feet behind him. Suddenly. Lana saw Kikyo a few feet behind Kagome. She gasped when she saw her with a bow and arrow aiming straight for Kagome. "No! Look out!"  
  
~  
  
I all happened simultaneously. A loud crack of lighting struck just when Inuyasha unleashed Tetuseiga's attack and when Lana tried to warn Kagome and Kikyo released her arrow. Sesshomaru turned towards Lana and shielded her from the flying rocks and dust that flew because of the sword's attack. The dust from the attack engulfed the entire battle field. Then it began to rain. And the dust began to settle. Kikyo smiled and disappeared. Naraku was nowhere to be found.  
  
Inuyasha sighed in frustration. He knew that Nararku was still alive. "Dammit. He got away again. At least we have some jewel shards." he said lowering Tetuseiga.  
  
The fire was put out by the down pour. Miroku, Sango, and the villagers were returning. They all gasped at what they saw. Inuyasha froze. His soaked hair dripping onto his face. He looked over at Lana an saw that she was crying into Sesshomaru's chest. He turned around slowly. His eyes widened at what he saw. The site that was only a few feet behind him. His mate, Kagome laid on the ground with her face in the mud. An arrow laid in the left side of her back, over her heart.  
  
"No...god no, no!" he said as he ran over to her body. Blood had soaked her shirt. He kneeled down beside her and lifted her up and turned her face towards him. "Kagome, Kagome get up...please. I can't loose you." he begged. Her eyes opened halfway. "Inu...Inuyasha..." she stuttered. "Shh...It's alright. You're gonna be okay Kagome." Inuyasha's words choked in his throat as he tried to hold back his tears. With all the blood she lost, he knew that she wasn't going to make it. Tears flowed out of Kagome's eyes as she looked into his. "Inuyasha ...I ...love you...and please don't...don't blame yourself...please...promise me that you'll live...live on...to complete the jewel...without me." she cried as her heart began to slow down and blood came out of her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha wiped the blood away from her face. "I...I don't know if I can Kagome. I can't live without you. I need you here with me. I can't imagine what I might do if you leave me." She smiled at him. "It's okay...because I will always be with you...Inuyasha." His name was her last breath. Kagome died right there in his arms. Inuyasha held her body close to his. The others watched in sadness. "Ka...Kagome. Noooo!" he cried. The rain continued to fall.  
  
Lana looked at Inuyasha. Then she looked up at Sesshomaru who was still holding her. When she looked back down her eyes widened. There was the key to end Inuyasha's suffering, to end all of their suffering. The sword that could revive the dead. There lay the Tenseiga. Lana had a saddened expression on her face as she looked back up to Sesshomaru. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow at her. She turned away from his stare and sighed. She knew what had to be done.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A/N: Ooh. What will Lana do? What will Inuyasha do?? What will I write? No flames for killing Kagome please. She'll be back soon. Thanx to those who reviewed. I need some suggestions on how to get fluffy in bed with Lana. Ya'll know how stubborn she is. I have an idea but if someone comes up with something better then I'll use it. Bye!! 


	7. A Life for A Life

A/N: I'm so happy for all of the reviews I got. Thanx a bunch people!  
  
Oh and to the person who said that my fic was "unrealistic" all I have to say is, (in a nice manner) aren't stories suppose to be that way, up to some extent? I mean the whole anime is unrealistic if you wanna go literal. As far as story wise, they never said you couldn't be part miko and part demon. And as far as it not being possible, I'll just say that, that is a part of my story.  
  
I know it is unheard of but it goes don't worry. Just sit and give me a chance. It is my first story after all and I know that the first few chapters weren't the greatest but I am trying so please...don't hurt my feelings! : ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;  
  
Ok! My happy face is back on! I would describe this chapter but I don't want to give it away so enjoy!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Chapter 7- A Life for A Life  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
The rain continued to fall. The villagers began to repair their village. Miroku and Sango reluctantly helped due to the fact that they were grieving inside for their lost friend. Inuyasha remained in the same spot as before, with Kagome still in his arms. Lana just watched as he clung to her lifeless body in his hope that she would somehow revive if he only wished hard enough.  
  
Sesshomaru also watched as his brother cried for his mate. He then got the perfect idea in his head. However, almost as if she read his mind, Lana beat him to it. She got up off the ground and out of Sesshomaru's embrace. He got up with her and asked her once again if she was alright.  
  
"I'm fine." she said as she rubbed her head. She walked over to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha?" Lana spoke softly.  
  
He flinched at her touch. "Go away." he said almost inaudibly.  
  
"Just listen to what I have to say would ya!" she yelled at him. He turned to face her. His eyes were all swelled and red because he had cried so much. "Why? It won't bring her back! I don't have a reason to live anymore!" he shouted at her.  
  
Lana did the only thing she could think of to make him listen to her. She walked around Inuyasha and stood before him face to face. Then she slapped him. "You idiot! Don't you dare be the coward that your brother calls you!" she yelled as she avoided Sesshomaru's glare. "There's a way to bring her back. I know how we can get Kagome back."  
  
Sango and Miroku heard what she said and came over to her. "How can you do that?" Miroku asked curiously. Inuyasha's ears perked up and a glimmer of hope welled up inside of him. "You can?" he said hopefully as he turned his attention on Lana.  
  
Lana looked at him and then sighed. "I can't do it myself but...." she turned her gaze to the demon lord, "But you can. With your sword, the Tenseiga, you can revive her Sesshomaru! Will you do it? Please?" she asked him. She knew his answer. He would ask her for the very thing that she refused to give to him in exchange for reviving Kagome.  
  
He turned towards her and rested his hand on the end of Tenseiga. "You know what I want from you." She laughed to herself. "Yes. I know full well what you want." Sesshomaru walked over to her and grasped her hands in his own. "I won't do it unless,...unless you agree to stay with me at my castle, as the new Lady of the Western Lands. As my mate. Forever." he replied.  
  
"What kind of sick person are you!?" screamed Miroku as he ran over to where they were standing. "How could you put her in such a position!? Her best friend just died and you can't set aside your own selfish needs?" Sango joined him in the interrogation. "Why do you persist in this small infatuation of yours? Can't you see that she doesn't share your feelings?" she said as she stood next to Lana.  
  
Sesshomaru turned up his nose and snorted at what the two weak humans had to say as he let go of Lana's hands. "I don't believe I addressed you two on the matter. I put her in no position, I merely gave her an option." He turned to look at Lana. "She has a choice. A life for a life. It is an even trade. It is for her and her alone to decide." Lana didn't look at him. Even though she knew what he would ask for, it was still hard for her to simply just make up her mind on what to do.  
  
Miroku came in between them and blocked Sesshomaru's view of Lana. "You don't have to do it. Don't throw away your life, even if it is for Kagome." Sango walked over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "What I think he means is, make your decision for you, it's your life and no one else." Sango adverted her attention to Inuyasha who had been silent the entire time. "What do you have to say Inuyasha?"  
  
He was silent at first, but he soon gave his answer and it shocked everyone.  
  
"I think, I think she should do it." he said almost plainly, without even turning around to face them. Sango and Miroku couldn't believe it. "It'll bring her back. It'll bring my Kagome back to me, back to us all. I'm sure Lana wants her back, too. I'm sure we all want her back." his tone of voice was low and straightforward. Miroku shook his head in disbelief. "I didn't think you'd be so insensitive and selfish, Inuyasha. You surprise me." Inuyasha didn't respond. All was silent. All that was left was the final decision that was Lana's.  
  
Sesshomaru was beginning to become impatient. He was confident that his plan would work so he was quite eager to hear it with his own ears. Even though he smelled victory, he still felt a slight hint of guilt for putting an innocent girl in such a state of turmoil within herself. He finally decided to end this ongoing silence and take action. "I see that you are going to refuse my offer. Very well then. I shall take my leave now." he stated as he pretended to take his leave.  
  
Lana snapped out of her daze when she heard Sesshomaru say that he was going to leave. "No wait!" she called out. He stopped and remained still. Lana looked down and clenched her fists. "If I agree..."  
  
"Lana...are you?" started Sango.  
  
"If I agree...then you'll use your sword and revive her, right?" she continued as she looked up to meet his stare.  
  
He nodded. "I will use the sword and revive your friend. And in return you shall become the new Lady of my lands, and become my mate." he replied.  
  
Lana sighed in defeat. 'I guess I am throwing my life away,... in a way.' she thought. Her sad expression turned into a smile. The type of smile that is made to hide pain on the inside. "Well it's for Kagome I guess. No, it's for all of us." she gazed up at him to meet his eyes. "Sesshomaru, I accept. Now just bring her back. Before I change my mind." she said more sternly, trying to act like her old self.  
  
He sighed in relief. Sesshomaru hated that he was he had to go through such measures, but deep down he knew that this was the only way. She would never give him a chance, she was too stubborn. This way, he could hopefully grow on her and make her share his affections. She'd come around eventually. She'd have to. Once they were mated it would be for life. No one else would have her but him.  
  
He walked over to Inuyasha who was still holding Kagome. He unsheathed the Tenseiga and paused for a moment. Inuyasha raised his head up to look at his brother in the face. "Thank you Sesshomaru I..." his words were cut short by Sesshomaru's growl. "Make no mistake little brother, I do not do this for you. If it weren't for her I would rather enjoy your suffering over the death of your weak, human mate. It almost sounded as if you were ready to end your own life just so you could join her."  
  
"Well if you knew what real love was,..." Inuyasha emphasized his words, "then you would understand how I was feeling exactly. But you'll never know that feeling. Because she will never love you the way you want her to." He stopped and smirked to himself for a moment before he finished. "And if you truly believe after what you've just put Lana through that she'll still somehow love you someday, you're a damn fool."  
  
"I've heard enough!" Sesshomaru growled before swiping with the Tenseiga.  
  
A light glowed along the slash that he had made on Kagome's body. Then they all just waited. Her heart began to beat again. Blood pumped through her veins. Her lungs took in air. "Kagome?" called out Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes slowly opened. "Inu...Inuyasha?" she whispered. "Kagome you're back! You came back!" he wept into her chest as he embraced her.  
  
The others welcomed her back as well. Lana was a bit reluctant to greet her friend because it was almost as if she were saying goodbye.  
  
"Welcome back to the living Kag." Lana greeted her best friend.  
  
"How exactly did I come back?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"That doesn't matter. We couldn't let you end up like that dead bitch could we?" Lana joked. She froze when she felt a clawed hand on her shoulder. "Yes?" she asked as she turned her head to look into the eyes of the demon lord of whom she was now "engaged to".  
  
"I shall return for you in the morning. I suppose that should be enough time for you to say your farewells to your companions." Sesshomaru stated.  
  
Lana turned away from him. "Sure, whatever you say." she said sarcastically. "It's not like it matters to me that you feel that your being 'nice' by letting me say good bye." she muttered knowing full well he had heard her. He removed his hand from her shoulder and left.  
  
Kagome was confused as to what he meant. "What is he talking about Lana? Why is he coming for you tomorrow?"  
  
She couldn't tell Kagome the truth. So Lana put on her prize winning smile. "Oh it's nothing. There's this little girl that I sort of befriended while I was at his castle and I promised to visit her." She sort of lied. "Oh yeah. After I finish my business there I have to go back home, in our time. I received a message from my dad when I went to your house. I am to return to my home in America for a while so I'll have to say goodbye to all of you in the morning." she lied again.  
  
Miroku decided to lend Lana a hand in getting the attention off of her. "Well then, we all should get to bed so that we can have enough time to say goodbye. We've all been through a lot tonight. Isn't that right Inuyasha?" He purposely made that statement to the hanyou because he was still upset that Inuyasha actually just let Lana give herself to his brother like that.  
  
Inuyasha felt awful and simply nodded at what the monk had said. "Yeah you're right." he answered quietly. He felt as if he was the one who blackmailed Lana into staying with his brother. He felt that he had to do something to help her but he just couldn't think of a way at that moment. He also was worried as to what Kagome would say when she found out. He knew that she would also feel guilty even though she had no reason to. They all went in for the night, hoping to get some rest before having to deal with the events of the following day.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *Morning*  
  
"Hey! Wake up! Where's Lana!?" shouted Sango.  
  
The rest of her companions began to ster. Miroku awoke after her, and Inuyasha awoke with Kagome held securely in his arms as if he would lose her,again. After a couple of yawns, they were coming fully awake.  
  
"What's the matter Sango?" Miroku whined. "What do you mean where's Lana? She's sleeping right...." He looked over to where Lana had rested last night and saw that she was indeed gone.  
  
Both the monk and the demon exterminator ran out of the hut. They ran in the direction that they thought she might have wandered off to.  
  
~  
  
Lana sat in the clearing. Her back rested on the wall of the ancient well. She looked up at the bright blue sky. It was such a peaceful day, considering the event of the previous night. The night that she would remember forever. She placed her arm on a huge red suitcase that she had brought with her from the other side. She was wearing a pair of cargo capri pants and a tight t-shirt. She had gone and packed a few things that she thought might make her comfortable during her stay at her new home.  
  
'It won't be long now,...until he comes for me,' she thought sadly. Lana closed her eyes briefly before a new idea entered her mind and she re- opened them swiftly. 'I know! I could go back home, to my time! He'd never find me, of course, and I'd be free. But...' Her idea was shattered as she thought of what he might do if she were to go back on her promise. What would he do to her friends, the village,...Kagome. Would he hurt them, kill them? Would he be that angry?  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the voices of her friends calling out for her. She sighed and rested her back on the well once again. Her head leaned back and she dwelled in the warmth of the sun's rays. 'Even if I was to actually agree with myself on leaving the feudal era forever, I could never just leave without saying good bye to my friends.' she thought sadly.  
  
When Miroku and Sango made it to the well they were relieved that they had found their friend. Relieved that she wasn't just taken away, by the brother of their half demon friend, without even given the chance to say goodbye.  
  
"Lana...you're still...here." said Miroku as he tried to catch his breath. "We thought you had gone already."  
  
Lana smiled at her companions compassionately. "Aww, you guys know I wouldn't leave without saying later to my favorite kick-ass B.f.f (best friend forever) and number one lech." She got up off of the ground and got some things out of another bag that she had brought. She pulled out a porno magazine, a crayon art kit, a charm bracelet, a month's supply of Ramen (more like a week for dog boy), and a necklace with half of a heart on it with the word friend on it. "This is for you Sango," she said handing her the bracelet, " the crayons are for Shippo, and you know who the Ramen is for, and give this necklace to Kag and this...is for you." She gave a sly look at Miroku as she handed him the magazine.  
  
"Thanks Lana." Sango said as she placed the bracelet on her wrist. "What about you Miroku?"  
  
Miroku was sitting on a nearby log practically drooling over his gift. "Woooow...are all the women in your time like this. Their breast are so large and..." Sango snapped him out of hi daze and hit him upside his head.  
  
Lana couldn't help but giggle. She stopped when she saw Kagome and Inuyasha walking towards them. "Well nice to see you to up."  
  
"Sorry, I had a hard time getting Inuyasha here to come help me look for you. I guess he's still shaken up a bit about what happened." Kagome apologized. Inuyasha didn't comment. He just nodded in response.  
  
Lana smiled to herself and then turned her attention on their gifts. "Here, these are for you. I don't know how long I'll be gone so I got you these."  
  
Kagome quickly put on the necklace. "It's so pretty! Thanks Lana."  
  
"Yeah thanks Lana." Inuyasha said in a lower and less excited tone than usual when it came to his Ramen.  
  
Kagome noticed that everyone was a bit less cheery than normal. 'What is going on? Is there something that they're not telling me?' she pondered. 'I'll get it out of Inuyasha later.'  
  
Meanwhile Sango was yelling at Miroku for drooling over his new *gift*. "Sango, Lana obviously wanted me to look at these portraits. Why are you so angry?" said Miroku as he tried to shield his head away from Sango. Lana smiled. She knew that she would miss them all. Maybe he would let her visit them once in a while. Maybe. "Oh Sango, it's just a piece of paper. Besides, you know Miroku prefers the real thing." she winked at Miroku.  
  
Sango face turned red and everyone else started to laugh.  
  
"How amusing." said a voice.  
  
The moment was interrupted by the one and only...Sesshomaru. They all looked at him as he entered the clearing. He looked down at the suitcase. "I see you are ready?" He walked over and picked it up.  
  
They all glared at him. Lana turned to them and shook her head. They backed off. She turned back to Sesshomaru. "Yes I'm ready. Let's just go already." she said as she walked over to him. He stretched out his hand to her and she was about to reach for it when...  
  
"Wait!" Inuyasha stopped her.  
  
Lana paused and Sesshomaru sent his brother a warning growl. "There's nothing you can do, little brother. She's mine now. We had a deal and your mate is back thanks to Lana's sacrifice."  
  
"What is he talking about Inuyasha, Lana? What deal? What does it have to do with me?" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha ignored her and continued to deal with his brother. "I know what was done to get Kagome back! And I'm offering you another deal in exchange for Lana's freedom!" He paused for a moment to look at Kagome's shocked expression.  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his half breed brother. "Like I said Inuyasha, there is nothing you can do to change my mind." He grabbed Lana's hand and pulled her towards him and prepared to leave.  
  
"Not even if I offer you the Tetsusiega!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
The demon lord stopped in his tracks and let out a soft chuckle gave his response to the tempting offer.  
  
"No."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha managed to get out.  
  
Even Lana looked at Sesshomaru strangely. He noticed the look she gave him and look into her eyes. "Not even the sword that I have been fighting you for all this time could make me let her go. I think I'm falling...in love with her." Lana gasped at the sudden confession and stood there speechless. With enough said, he then quickly picked Lana up bridal style and flew off towards his castle.  
  
The others watched as they disappeared. Inuyasha fell to the ground on his knees and punched the ground. "Damn him! I didn't think he would refuse! I didn't think that he...actually fell in love with her. He doesn't even know her, let alone does he know what love is."he cursed himself.  
  
Miroku walked over to him and his hand on his shoulder. "You tried Inuyasha. His mind was set and Lana didn't want to risk our safety by going back on her promise."  
  
"So that's what happened."  
  
They turned to meet Kagome's face. They forgot she was there. "Kagome I'm sorry I..." Inuyasha started.  
  
"That's how I was revived!? She's actually going to stay with him! And you, you wasn't going to tell me!" she screamed at him.  
  
He got up off the ground and tried to talk to her but she wasn't trying to hear any of it.  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
BAM!  
  
She ran towards the village leaving her mate with his face in the ground. Even with his face in the warm earth, he could smell her tears. He'd have to tell her everything now.  
  
~  
  
***********************  
  
A/N: wow, I'm sorry I don't update quick. I was a little down after that harsh review, but then I remembered all of the good ones. I probably won't get the next chapter up until next month because I have exams coming up and I need to study so...  
  
I can definitely say though...there will be some lemony content coming up in the next few chapters. But it won't be a loved filled one. More like an obligated one w/ Sess/Lana. You know, to consummate the actual term of *mate*. And so the relationship is beginning. For better or for worse? Will Lana begin to trust Sess? You decide! B/c I may need your help. I'm trying to get better at writing. If I have any errors please tell me and I'll fix `em. Love you all! 


	8. How Can We Make This Work?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...blah, blah, blah, you know the story.  
  
A/N: To all of my lovely, sweet, forgiving, and understanding reviewers:  
  
I am so sorry for taking so long, but I have finished all of my exams and have done well in all of them. It also took me a while because knew ideas have been popping in and out of my head like popcorn. So, I figure the best way to update quicker is to cut down my chapters some. Like focusing on one pairing, scene, etc. at a time.  
  
This chapter will focus on Sess/Lana. The next will probably involve a Inu/Kag scene briefly and then go right back to the main couple, i.e. Sess/Lana.  
  
Some facts: 1) there will be a lemon coming soon depending on how things turn out.  
  
2) I don't hate Sesshomaru I'm just making him have a hard time with expressing his feelings  
  
3) ...I think I'm on the verge of a writer's block. Too many  
ideas in my head so please be patient with me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8- How Can We Make This Work?  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Welcome home Lord Sesshomaru." greeted one of the demon lord's servants as he bowed before him..  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his greeting to his servant as he handed the luggage that he was carrying to him. "Take these to my chambers and have the most elegant kimonos that are available laid out across the bed." he told the servant. "Make sure that they are appealing to my mate's eye."  
  
The servant was bit taken back for a moment. Did his lord just declare that he has taken a mate? Perhaps he had misheard. However, he believed in what he had heard after a snort was made behind his lord. He found that the source came from the same young woman who had just left the castle the previous day. "Oh you have brought the young lady back I see, and as your mate you say my lord."  
  
"Yes. Therefore, I trust you will treat her with the same caliber of respect as you do me." Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"Of course my lord. My lady shall find her new home quite welcoming as well as pleasant." the servant responded. He then gathered the rather heavy luggage and headed towards his lord's chambers as told.  
  
Sesshomaru also heard the snort that Lana had made behind him. He had found it utterly repulsive. It was something that his half-breed brother would do. It was a habit that would most definitely not be tolerated in his soon to be mate. He turned to her only to see a scowl on her face. "Lana."  
  
Lana tried to avoid his gaze. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Her eyes focusing on anything other than him. "What." she answered in a flat tone. She clearly did not care to listen to whatever it was he had to say.  
  
"I want you to come with me for a moment. I wish to have a word with you." he replied.  
  
She turned her attention to him finally. However, the scowl still remained and her eyes narrowed at him. "Fine. Lead the way My Lord" she said with sarcasm.  
  
Sesshomaru chose to ignore her sarcastic reference of him and began to walk into his castle towards one of his guest quarters. Ones where he could have a private discussion with Lana. She followed him, but not without leaving a few steps in between them. They walked down several halls until he finally stopped in front of a door and motioned for Lana to go inside. She was reluctant at first, but none the less she complied and Sesshomaru followed after her, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Lana stopped to examine the room. The room had a huge bed against the left wall. A set of chairs and a love seat were placed around a small, low table. There was only one small window for light. Torches had to be lit for additional light along the wall. She stopped her inspection of the room when felt a pair of firm, strong hands on her waist. She froze when she felt his hot breath against her neck as he spoke. "Sit on the bed"  
  
Lana quickly jerked out of his hold and looked at him wide eyed. "Is that what you wanted to discuss with me you perv!" she screamed at him.  
  
Her sudden outburst created a surge of anger to rise in him. "I assure you, if I wanted to fuck you I would have simply threw you onto the bed and have done so wench!" he growled in a menacing voice. "Now sit on the bed and be silent!"  
  
She was shocked to say the least. She hadn't expected such choice of words from a person of such high stature. It was always a belief of hers that the snooty high class were too proper for vulgar language She couldn't even find the audacity to challenge him at the moment. Instead, she just did as he asked and took a seat on the bed.  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshomaru himself was quite bewildered, although his face held no proof of such. The little smart mouthed bitch didn't have anything to say? Although he disapproved of such vulgarity and profane language, he was quite pleased with the results. He took in a breath to regain his composure. "Good." he said as he walked over to the bed and took a seat beside her.  
  
"Now, onto the matters at hand." he suggested calmly. "I must explain to you a few rules that you are to follow by, now that you are...or will soon be my mate."  
  
Lana looked at him strangely for a minute. "What do you mean rules?" she asked earnestly.  
  
"You shall be the new Lady of the Western Lands." he replied. "There are certain habits and qualities that you must rid yourself of."  
  
She getting annoyed now. Her fists began to tighten as she tried to control her anger. "Like what exactly?" she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"For starters, your impertinent behavior as well as your abhorrence towards me are not appealing." he said with concise words.  
  
"My...impertinence? Abhorrence!?" Lana got up and stood directly before the demon lord. "Well excuse me for not adoring you for attempted kidnap and then blackmailing me so that you could satisfy you wild obsession for me! You wanted me and now you have me! All of me! The attitude is part of the package buddy and if you don't like it I'll be more than happy to leav— "  
  
She was cut off by his lips suddenly crushing her own. She struggled to get free of his hold, but he firmly held her waist and pulled her closer to him. He used a free hand to grab the back of her neck and push her deeper into the kiss. Lana reluctantly whimpered into his mouth and tried to yell for him to stop. Through her attempt to do so, Sesshomaru took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth. As he ravished her mouth he pulled her on top of him so that she straddled his lap.  
  
Lana wanted so badly to bite down on his tongue and show him how impertinent she could be. But for some reason she didn't. She was finding herself lost in the kiss just as before at the well. His kisses were beginning to have an affect on her. How was it possible to be aroused by someone that has trapped you in an unwanted bond? A bond just as sacred as marriage?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something hard press up against the junction between her legs. She knew exactly what was happening, to the both of them. Her own blood began to boil with lust and she soon found herself kissing him back quite responsively. She gasped suddenly when Sesshomaru pulled her even further towards him and his hardness. He pulled away from her mouth and moved to her neck and began to suck hungrily.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Lana said desperately through quickened breathes. She couldn't let it continue. She couldn't simply give herself to him yet. "Please stop. I'm not ready to do this with you yet." she pleaded. To her surprise he stopped.  
  
He left a few light kisses along her collarbone before placing his head on her shoulder and began to stroke her hair in a comforting manner. What he was about to say would shock the hell out of her. "Forgive me Lana." He felt her flinch at his words and he continued. "I know that I have forced you into a relationship with me, however, I truly want it to work. I want to get to know you, to know what love is. All I ask of you is to give me a chance." Sesshomaru stopped to lift his head up so that he could look into her eyes, showing her how sincere he was. "I will not mate with you right away. Instead, I will wait until you are more comfortable around me...more trusting of me. Lana,... will you allow me to court you until you are ready to be my life mate?"  
  
Lana was lost in his eyes. The same eyes as Inuyasha only different. They held an emptiness, longing to be filled. He had asked her to help him fill that empty space. But she was afraid. Afraid that she might fall into the trouble of love. What if she did fall in love with him? What if he hurt her? She looked away from him for a moment, focusing on the sunset through the large door windows leading to the balcony. "How can we make this work?" she asked sadly, still looking off onto the horizon. "You want me to open my heart to you but, are you willing to open yours to me?"  
  
He didn't respond immediately. He knew that would be the second hardest part for him. To express his feelings. The fact was, it was a weakness. He had many enemies that coveted his possessions and land. Now that he had taken a mate they would come after her to get to him. The good thing about her was that she was mostly demon. She could definitely fend for herself. He knew first hand of that. She had given her life to him, vowed to stay with him forever so that his brothers mate would be brought back to life. The least he could do was try. And that was his response. "I will try Lana. For you I will try." 'Your humbleness towards others deserves that at least.' he thought his last words to himself.  
  
Her feelings towards him softened a little just then. She decided to see how it would play out if she'd actually gave him a chance. She still held some resentment towards him but she became sympathetic towards him at the same time. But of course, she couldn't tell him that. It would hurt his pride too much and then they would be back to the drawing board. She gave it some thought and felt that if he could try then so could she. She mine as well. "Then I will try also...Sesshomaru. But you may not like what you see about the real me."  
  
"I will be the one to decide that." he said as he place a kiss on her forehead. He lifted her off of him and stood up on the floor.  
  
"Uh...do we still share the same bed though?" she asked bashfully.  
  
"Yes we shall. I want you to become more comfortable laying beside me. Is that a problem?" he replied.  
  
Lana's face turned beet red. "Oh no, I just wanted to know is all. Hehe." she laughed nervously. She watched him as he got up off the bed. 'Your damn right it's a problem. How am I going to keep my hands off of your sexy ass with you sleeping next to me?' she thought to herself. 'Oh my gosh! Did I just admit that he was sexy!? Bad Lana, bad.' she cursed herself.  
  
"Come. We must get into more appropriate attire. We will discuss other matters at dinner." he stated as he turned to examine her current wear.  
  
He led her out of the room and as she followed him she realized they were headed to his room. When they entered the room, there were several female servants laying out several elegant kimonos across Sesshomaru's extra king sized bed. Lana was glad that there would be enough room to distance herself from him in the bed. Even though it was kind of too close for her liking.  
  
"Wow. They're beautiful." Lana said as she marveled at the sight of all of the garments. "They're even more beautiful than the other one I wore."  
  
Sesshomaru watched as she looked at the kimonos. He was glad that she was satisfied. "Yes, they are lovely. And they are all yours." he said to her.  
  
One of the female servants approached them and bowed in their presence. Lana noticed that it was the same young girl that had helped her with her dressing the day prior. "My lord, all of the garments that you have asked for are all set out for our lady's choosing."  
  
"Excellent Kimiko. You are to assist Lana in choosing a kimono for dinner." he ordered.  
  
Kimiko bowed once again."Yes my lord." she replied.  
  
"The remainder of you are to return to your normal duties and prepare dinner." he ordered the rest of the servants. They all bowed to their lord and exited the room.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to Lana. "You do remember this girl?" he asked her. Lana nodded. "Then I will leave you two here and see you at dinner." He then turned around and left the room. Lana watched him leave and then faced the young girl. "So...you're name is Kimiko? That's a very nice name. I'm sorry that I didn't ask for it before. I was more focused on getting out of this place yesterday." she laughed.  
  
"Thank you for your kind compliment my lady. Yes my name is Kimiko. And there is no need to apologize my lady. My lord only recently noticed who I was when I assisted you the day before now. He wants me to be your own personal servant." said the girl, bowing before Lana.  
  
Lana walked up to her and brought her face up to hers. "Kimiko, there is no need for you to bow to me. We're basically the same age and besides, I need someone my age to talk to in a normal manner around here." she smiled at her.  
  
Kimiko looked at her fearfully. "But my lord may become angered that I have not showed you the proper respect befitting you my lady."  
  
A smirk formed on Lana's face. "True. But because I don't feel comfortable with you treating me all like royalty, you will only address me as lady when Sesshomaru is around."  
  
Kimiko smiled at Lana. "Yes my lady...I mean Lana. I am looking forward to our friendship."  
  
Then a knock was heard at the door. "Lana! Lana! It's Rin! Can Rin see Lana!" Lana walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a very eager Rin. "Hey there Rin. I –" She was taken by surprise when Rin embraced her legs in a tight hug.  
  
"Lana I missed you. You left without telling me goodbye. Rin was scared that you would never come back." the little girl cried hysterically. She looked up at her with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Oh Rin." Lana said as she leaned down to return Rin's embrace. "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I was in a hurry. But I'm here now and I won't be going anywhere. I promise." She didn't lie to her. She was going to stay. It was part of the deal. She vowed to stay by Sesshomaru's side forever. "Please don't cry anymore Rin."  
  
Rin wiped her tears away. "Okay. I'm so happy you came back! And you're going to stay!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and down in excitement.  
  
Both Kimiko and Lana watched the cheerful little girl. "It seems you have made her quite happy with your stay here. I haven't seen her this happy since Lord Sesshomaru brought her home with him." said Kimiko.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Rin stopped jumping and the three of them turned towards the door only to see that annoying toad demon standing before them. "Dinner will be ready shortly." Jaken announced rather rudely. He took a glance at Lana and then at the clothes on the bed. "I suggest you get dress quickly before you have our lord waiting for too long." he said the same way as before. He gulped when Lana gave him a death glare. "We'll be there in a second! Why don't you back off and go tell him that before I make a knew hole in your face!" He took the hint and scurried out the room immediately.  
  
"I can't stand that disgusting thing!" Lana spat. She walked over to the bed and held up a kimono. It was sapphire blue embroidered with white flowers along the collar and white petals along the sleeves. "I think I'll wear this one."  
  
"I think that is a wise decision Lana." commented Kimiko. "My lord's breath will be taken away."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru waited patiently in the dining room at first. However, his patience was tried when Jaken came back with the message that Lana had gave him. He spent about five minutes anxiously tapping his claws on the marble table. For him, those five minutes seemed liked five hours. He let out a small growl which made Jaken, who was standing behind him, jump up in fear.  
  
"Uh...would you like me to go back up there my—" Jaken stopped when Sesshomaru suddenly stood up and began to walk towards the doors. "No. I shall go up there my self."  
  
As soon as he made it to the doors they opened slowly. Lana walked in holding Rin's hand and Kimiko close behind her. She saw that he was about to walk through. Probably to go drag her down the stairs. "Sorry we took so long. Thank you for your attempt to control your patience." she joked with sarcasm. She noticed that he didn't react to her little comment. He simply stared at her. His eyes tracing her from head to toe. "What?" she asked, confused by his actions.  
  
Sesshomaru snapped out of his gaze and walked over to Lana, offering his arm so that he could escort her to her seat. "Nothing. You look stunning." he replied. He walked her to her seat. He then graciously pulled out her chair for her and waited until she was comfortably situated before taking his own seat beside her.  
  
Lana looked at the empty spot in front of her on the table. She hadn't eaten all day and was starving. "So when do we eat?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"In a moment." he replied. "In the meantime, you and I will talk."  
  
"About what?" He moved his hand over to hers and began to trace circles along the back of her hands with his fingers. "Well, I want know more about you." he said cooly.  
  
"Well, ask away" she said before moving her hand away from his touch.  
  
He frowned at her action and then looked at her with keen eyes. "Have you ever been touched?" he asked her in a firm tone.  
  
Lana looked at him in disbelief. "Have I ever been touched?" She had to ponder on what he meant. After hanging around Inuyasha she learned that the use of terms were different in this era. "Do you mean has another man ever touched me? Are you asking if I'm a virgin?" she incredulously.  
  
"That is precisely what I am asking you." he answered. He was curious to hear what her answer would be. "And don't think to lie to me. I am not easily deceived." he warned her.  
  
Lana's heart rate increased suddenly. What could she tell him? If she lied he would be angry. If she told the truth then he'd still be angry. Oh well, he wanted to know so she would tell him. "Yes." she said simply.  
  
"Yes what? Yes you are a virgin?" he asked her hopefully.  
  
Lana took in a deep breathe. "No. I'm not a virgin. Yes I have been with a man before." she replied concisely.  
  
Sesshomaru was angry at this of course. What man had the pleasure of taking his mate before him? What man could possibly be worthy enough to have such a beauty and then let her go? "Who?" he asked in a menacing tone, not even trying to hide his anger.  
  
Lana rooled her eyes. "Does it really matter now? I'm yours aren't I?" she responded smartly. She saw that his face softened somewhat. A wave of relief came over her.  
  
"Your right. It means nothing now. You belong to me." relief also calming him down. "So what about children? Do you enjoy them?"  
  
She knew where he was getting at. "Yes. I love children. Nice ones anyway. Especially Rin."  
  
Sesshomaru was very pleased at her reply. "Well, how do you feel about having your own?" He paused for a moment to read her reaction. "I do need an heir now that I have a mate you know." he informed.  
  
She turned her face away from him to mask her nervousness."I don't think that I'm ready for children just yet. I–I'm barely an adult myself." She had hoped what she had said would cause him to take his time even slower with her. Lana did smirk to herself, however, because she had a secret stash of birth control pills just in case he was hasty about taking her.  
  
Her response didn't go with Sesshomaru's plans. However, he had a feeling that she was just saying that so that he would be hesitant about making her his fully. "Non-sense. There are girls younger than you who already have families of three or more. You are way past your period of adult productivity."  
  
Lana quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh really now? And what about you? I know you're way past your prime mister."  
  
"I am quite aware of this." He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Why do you think I so hastily decided to have a mate, my dear Lana." His voice held a seductive tone that made Lana's blood temperature rise. He slowly moved from her ear down to her mouth, lightly brushing his lips along hers. Before he could kiss her fully, she turned her face away, whispering into his ear. "Did you forget that there are others at this table. Rin for example." Sesshomaru turned and looked at Kimiko covering Rin's eyes with her hand. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. "It seems that I have forgotten." he admitted as he moved back in his chair.  
  
A few moments later, their dinner had been set out for them and they ate. After they were all done Sesshomaru had told Kimiko to put Rin to bed and ordered Jaken to leave. Sesshomaru and Lana headed towards his (or their) bedroom. Lana walked over to the right side of the bed and plopped down onto the pillows. She quickly jerked up  
  
"Oh wait, I wanted to give something Rin." Lana was about to get up when she was quickly brought back down. She glared at Sesshomaru wide eyed. "What is it now?" she complained.  
  
"Transform." he ordered.  
  
She tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? What for?"  
  
"For the next couple of months I will be receiving visits from several other lord demons. I have rooms prepared for them, however, when they visit exactly is unpredictable. I want you to transform for your own safety." Sesshomaru began to explain his circumstances dealing with the other demon lords of other lands. " If they see that I have a human for a mate..."  
  
"If they see that you have a human for a mate they might laugh at you. Is that it. Is it shameful to have a human for a mate?" Lana asked angrily.  
  
"That is not the case with you." he stated. "The fact of the matter is that they are all not my allies. There are those that wish seek possession of my belongings, my lands, and..." He took his hand and held her chin to him. "There are those who might even try to take you from me, perhaps even seek to harm you." "Hah!" Lana laughed at his remark. "I think I can handle my own well enough Sesshomaru."  
  
He was amazed by her witticism. "Perhaps that is true, but...in your present state you are vulnerable. They are known for their ingenuity and deceptive maneuvers. And with your physical appearance alone, human or not, they will surely try to abduct you for their own means." He pulled her towards him in a tight embrace. "I went through measures to obtain you for myself that I am not proud of Lana. However, I will not risk anyone else having the audacity to even attempt to take you from me. Or cause you harm. They will see hell first." Sesshomaru's voice was both dangerous and deadly. "You will promise me to remain in your demon form until it is safer for you to be human." It was an order, not a request.  
  
Lana was a little scared by his sudden action. Was it really that serious? For him to be so concern for her safety. Could these other demon lords truly be such a threat? Part of her didn't believe it. They would have to be real strong to worry Sesshomaru even the slightest bit. But still, she knew not to underestimate these demons. She even knew that she was no real match for Sesshomaru herself. He was not one to be taken off guard. Especially twice, as Inuyasha had explained to her once before, to warn her of any other encounters with his brother.  
  
Her hands found their way to his back and returned his gesture. She didn't expect him to be so gentle with her so quickly. Considering what he did to get her to be with him. Blackmail wasn't attractive at all nor gentle. Lana transformed and pushed her body back so that Sesshomaru could see. She smiled up at him and reached up to place a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Okay. I'll stay this way until you're done with your business." she said getting up to go change into one of the night gowns that Kimiko said she was suppose to wear. At first she was hesitant because it meant getting undress in front of Sesshomaru. Then she decided to have a little fun and tease him. Since he had already seen her.  
  
Sesshomaru watched her as she let her kimono slowly slide down her lightly tanned, ivory skin. She unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor at her feet. He wished that she wished that she would just turn around so that he could have a glance at the two orbs of flesh that he desired to have in his mouth.  
  
Lana looked at him from the corner of her eye. He saw him lick his lips in anticipation. A sly grin formed on her face as she decided to give him what he wanted, sort of. She turned around and looked him dead in his face. She barely held in her laughter at his expression.  
  
Oh she turned around alright. The thing was that her breasts were perfectly covered by two wavy locks of her hair. Sesshomaru just wanted to fall over and die as he watched her put on her night gown without exposing herself. But of course he simply acted as is he didn't even realize she was getting dress. 'Damn her. Once I take her I'll show what it's like to be teased so badly it hurts' he vowed to himself. As took his shirt off and got into the bed, mumbling curses before drifting off to sleep..  
  
Lana climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over her body. She wondered where they would go from here. She had a knew understanding how he went about doing things. It was a start. However, she wouldn't make it easy for him. Not by a long shot.  
  
If only she had any idea what he was truly capable of doing to her in the bedroom though, she surely would not have done what she had did.  
  
A/N: whooee! It took a long time getting that up. But the next chap will be up sooner...I think...don't kill me though! Sesshy and Lana are getting closer kinda fast. I think he got game. But we'll see why he is the way he is about the other lords soon enough. And how long will it be before Lana can avoid his wrath, in the bedroom! Dun, dun, dun!  
  
I love all of my reviewers! And please tell me if I should do this chapter over or something. Or even some ideas or suggestions. Thanx, ta, ta for now! 


	9. When It All Seems Hopeless

A/N: I'm gonna....not tell what's gonna happen. I might be on the verge of a writer's block! ,,,;(  
  
I'M LIKE SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Please understand that I do have very important school work to do and now I'm kinda none with most of it so please , please be understanding and I'll try to get updated faster. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Chapter 9- When It All Seems Hopeless  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
The day was just about done. Kagome had stayed in the hut ever since morning. She absolutely refused to speak to Inuyasha. She was still angry with him for what had happened. He sat outside of the hut and waited for her to come to him. Regardless of that small chance. He had hoped by sending Sango and Miroku in there to calm her down that she'd just might come out and let him explain. But she had just sent them out as soon as they stepped in.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered to himself. He had raised his knees and rested both of his arms on top of them. He let out a sad sigh as he looked at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. The sky was a beautiful red color. Perfect to watch with the one that you loved. He wished that he was watching it with Kagome, but instead he watched it alone.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts when his demonic hearing heard movement in the hut. He moved closer to the wall of the hut and leaned his ear in it so that he could listen. He raised his head when he heard someone coming to the door. As soon as the door opened, Kagome had stepped out with her backpack on.  
  
Inuyasha quickly got up to speak to her. "Kagome ..." He was swiftly cut off by her just as fast as he had said her name.  
  
"I'm going home Inuaysha." she said flatly as she began to walk away from him.  
  
Inuyasha's face went pale. He felt a pain in his chest when she spoke those words and he became overwhelmed with fear. 'No. She's leaving me? She can't just leave me. Not again.' "Kagome...your...your leaving me?" he choked out.  
  
Kagome looked at him sympathetically. She almost forgot how sensitive her hanyou was and that he would take her words in the worst possibly way. She turned around to face him, giving him an assuring smile. "I'm not leaving you Inuyasha. I could never leave you. I love you too much."  
  
Almost instantly, Inuyasha's color retured to normal. He let out a sigh of relief and walked towards his mate. "Then, why are you going home?" he asked.  
  
"I need to go and think. Maybe we still can make some kind of agreement with your brother. Maybe we can still..." Inuyasha silenced her by placing his finger to her lips.  
  
"Don't bother Kagome. He won't change his mind. He refused Testseiga for crying out loud!" he stated. He grasped Kagome by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes with the most serious look on his face. "We can't help her. The only way Sesshomaru may change his mind is if he didn't want her any more." he stated.  
  
Kagome let out sad sigh as sat down in the grass. "Then it's hopeless. She's stuck with him because of me." She looked down at the ground as her eyes began to water.  
  
He could smell her tears and he hated when she cried. Normally it was because of him, and in a way, it still was. "Kagome...?", he began as he took a seat next to her, "Please don't cry. You know it isn't your fault. If anything it's mine. I should have offered him the sword before Lana offered herself." He said sadly. His eyes widened as he felt her head rest on his shoulder. Her scent was calming to his nerves.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "What the hell are you smiling about?" He asked as he looked at her strangely.  
  
"Oh nothing...I just realized something is all." Her innocent smile quickly formed into a sly grin.  
  
Inuyasha noticed this and was kind of scared to say the least. "And what realization is that?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Well, Lana isn't one to submit so easily to anyone. So how I figure it is that she'll probably get on his last nerves so bad that he'll be begging her to leave...or she'll just hurt him."she laughed at her last words.  
  
"One problem though....once their mated he has no choice but to stay put with her." Inuyasha warned.  
  
"Well he'll have to get her into bed with him first....unless..." Kagome trailed off at the thought of Lana's personal life. They had kept in touch through e-mailing the past few years. Lana would send her a picture of a new boyfriend almost every other month. They were all drop dead gorgeous and with Sesshomaru's looks and royal title, he matched the criterion.  
  
Inuyasha noticed her blank stare. "Unless what Kagome?"  
  
She looked off into the distance with her mouth slightly dropped. "...she actually starts to like him in that way."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A/N: okay I know that chapter was short but it's only because I'm typing the next one right now! It's gonna get off from here people. (If u kno what I mean) It's all for you people who want most, Lana and Sess getting it on in the 11th Chapter!! (maybe....jking!) 


	10. Heated Seduction

Disclaimer: I don't own the sexy dog- boy named Inuyasha although I'd like to.  
  
A/N: yeah so...just read and find out.  
  
~  
  
Chapter 10- Heated Seduction  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Lana awoke with a smile on her face. Her eyes still closed as she took in a breath. She moved her hand around beside her to feel for any signs of another body next to her. Nothing. A sigh of relief came over her. "It was just a dream." she breathed aloud. 'I'm in my own bed not Sesshomaru's. It was all just a dream. Kagome never died.' "And I never became bound to that bastard." she had said that last thought out loud.  
  
"Last I recalled it was my half-breed brother that was the bastard." answered a voice that made Lana's eyes pop open in fright.  
  
"You?" she screamed as she quickly sat up, holding the bed sheets in her hands.  
  
A fully dressed, and amused, Sesshomaru watched his future mate try to contemplate where exactly she was. "You were expecting someone else I presume," he mocked her. He was fixing his armor as he made his way back to the huge bed. He frowned when Lana tried to move away from him. "Surely you haven't forgotten that quickly where your new home is."  
  
She eyed him angrily as she got out the bed. "Just wishful thinking I suppose," she murmured. She walked over to the closet where all her things had been put. 'Let's see now. My toothbrush, some underwear, shampoo, and soap.' After taking out all of the things that she needed, Lana walked towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked the demon lord as he eyed all the strange items that Lana held in her hand.  
  
"Well if you don't mind I would like to go shower," she spat bitterly, never even turning around to face him.  
  
Sesshomaru, meanwhile, was trying to figure out what a shower was. "What exactly is a shower?"  
  
Lana stopped for second and remembered where she was. The Stone Age. "Sorry, I meant a bath."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her strangely. "Very well then." He realized when she left that she had forgotten to bring her kimono as well. He felt that she would need it and decided to be the one to bring it to her.  
  
Lana made her way down the hall and towards the springs that Kimiko had told her about the day before. As she approached the private springs she was greeted by two of the other female servants who opened the set of doors leading to the baths. Before Lana's eyes was the biggest hot spring she had ever seen. It was the size of a small lake and in its center was a huge rock with small waterfalls poring down. She was quite impressed.  
  
She removed her nightdress and placed her bath products near the edge of the water. "Aah." she sighed as the hot water touched her skin and she made her way into the water. Taking some shampoo into her hand, she began to wash her hair. "This feels so good." she moaned. When she finished she dipped into the water to rinse her hair. When she came back up, she reached for a towel to clean her face.(A/N: she couldn't see b/c of the water) When she felt for the towel it wasn't there. "What the?" Suddenly, she felt the towel brush against her arm. She panicked and quickly grabbed the towel, drying her face. Lana gasped with the most horrified look on her face.  
  
Before her exposed body stood the demon lord with the most smug expression. Lana was speechless. She couldn't even utter a word of anger. "You...y- you..." was all she could say. The attempt to cover herself didn't even come to mind. They both just stood there for a good minute, staring at each other.  
  
Sesshomaru was the one to break the silence. "Forgive me for frightening you, but I thought that you would need this." He handed out a pale, pink kimono with red rose petals scattered about it.  
  
Lana's eyes blinked for a moment as she returned to earth. "Oh my...I forgot to bring it. Th-thanks...Sesshomaru." A tint of pink crept a cross her face as she was embarrassed for being so stupid.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her lustfully. His eyes roaming all across her body. He may have not seen her last night, but he was seeing all of her at this particular moment. "No, the pleasure is all mine," he said huskily, licking his lips to express just how pleasurable his deed was.  
  
Lana noticed his look and remembered that she was completely nude and in his presence. She quickly submerged into the water and covered her breasts with her arms. "Okay, I won't yell at you for bringing me the clothes, but if you think that I'm going to let you stare at my body you can forget it." she said angrily.  
  
He closed his eyes and smirked. "When will you accept the fact that you belong to me now. That means your body as well." He kneeled down to the waters edge to get closer to her face. "Don't you know that very, very soon I will doing more than just looking at your nude form Lana." She did nothing but send him an angry glare. "Hurry and get dressed. Breakfast should be prepared now," he said as he walked towards the exit and stopped as he was face to face with the door. "Lana, you are too beautiful to cover yourself up like that. I wish for you to never try and cover yourself in my presence again." he said finally and then left Lana standing dumbfounded in the hot spring, that just seemed to get a little hotter.  
  
"What the hell? Was he nice to for a second and then back to his cocky self and then nice again? I-I don't know why I even care anymore what he does around me." she said to herself as she got out of the water and got dressed.  
  
When Lana came to the dining room, she only saw Sesshomaru and his little toad servant Jaken. "Where's Rin and Kimiko?" she asked, making her way to a seat before moving to another because a growl that seemed to come due to how far the first chair was. She sat beside Sessomaru and almost instantly a plate with the day's breakfast was set before her.  
  
"They have already eaten," he answered. "I have to go run some errands today. I won't be returning until nightfall," he said as he held up his cup for a refill of juice. A servant quickly came to do as he gestured.  
  
Lana eyed him for a moment before taking a sip of her own juice. "And why would I care exactly?"  
  
He smirked at her pursued insolence and decided to show her, her place in his home, as his mate. "You would care to know that while I am away, you will not be allowed to leave the castle grounds, my dear," he held back the urge to chuckle when she began choking on her juice at his comment. "Jaken, please help Lana regain her breath," he ordered.  
  
"Aye milord," Jaken said reluctantly.  
  
"Don't fucking...*cough*...touch me you disgusting..*cough*...piece of shit!" Lana pounded on her chest and ceased her choking. She took in a deep breath followed by a glare in Sesshomaru's direction. "You mean I have to stay locked up in this...this prison all fucking day!" Waves of her anger seemed to be radiating from her as she yelled at the top of her lungs while standing up.  
  
"I believe there was no mistake in what I said," he answered sternly. "Unless I give you consent to do so you will not be allowed to leave home."  
  
"This place is not my home! It will never be my home even if it becomes my grave!" Her face showed all of her anger, but her eyes showed all of her pain and sadness. She hopelessly sat back down in her seat. "You won't even allow me to see my friends? You'll keep me alone, all to yourself?" her voice was filled with her sadness that even he, the known to be cold- hearted Sesshomaru, could not ignore.  
  
He looked at her, wanting nothing more than to comfort her and tell her that he'd change his mind and decided to allow her to visit her friends. But he couldn't. He was on a mission to make her his as quickly, but as gently as possible. It would be like taking two steps backward to give in and let her be the one in charge. No. She would learn her place. If she wanted to leave the castle to see her friends, she would have to earn it. "As long as we are courting, you are not allowed to leave this place. Maybe when we are mated I will give you permission to do so." She looked at him in disbelief. "And why exactly would it make a difference if we are mated or not?"  
  
"Because then you and I would be bound together and no matter how far you travel, or run away from me...I will always be able to find you." His answer was concise and dead serious.  
  
Lana narrowed her eyes at him. "So what are we waiting for?" she seductively. "Why not get it done with? Why not throw me onto your bed and fuck me wild? Why don't you make me come? Isn't it what you wanted to do in the first place? Me begging for your touch, or writhing beneath you as you mount me hard and fast?" She watched as it was he who was now choking on his drink. She found it quite hilarious, but held back her laughter. Jaken, meanwhile, was too shocked by her bluntness to even offer his lord a pat on the back.  
  
Lana got up, satisfied with herself. She walked towards the door leading out of the room. "You surprise me you know that. I thought even you would know that know matter how nice you were to me it wouldn't change my feeling towards you. Even though I do find you attractive enough and I don't doubt that you good in bed, you will never make me love you. I 'd have to like you first."she said as she left him hard and speechless.  
  
What the hell just occurred here? That was what Sesshomaru asked himself. He was hard as rock. His demon instincts were screaming at him to chase here down and do just what he asked her to. But he knew that was exactly what she had wanted. To have him force himself on her so that it would make it easier for her to resent him. He wouldn't play her game. He had his own and he wouldn't let her gain control of his game. He would seduce her. Give her a taste of what he could give her. He would make her beg.  
  
He struggled to get up at first but still managed. He was glad that he had to leave. He didn't think it was possible to stay here all day and not mate with her. As he walked through the halls to the entrance he vowed that by the next rise and fall of the sun, she would be his...and it would be all her fault.  
  
~  
  
Lana was walking through the garden, trying to think what the hell she had just done. She was surprised that he had left so calmly, although she knew he wasn't that calm as she could see just how much he had wanted to do what she was enticing him to do. She was also relieved. She was afraid that she was actually growing to enjoy his company. He was, impressively persistent. He would not back down and she actually found that attractive. An image of her and him engaging intimacy suddenly popped into her head. "Whoa! I shouldn't even have that thought in my head," she said as she placed a hand on her forehead. She suddenly felt hotter just like when she was in the hot spring. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she asked herself as she adjusted her kimono to allow some cool air to relieve her heated body.  
  
A few minutes later Kimiko appeared behind her. "Lana? What is wrong? You seem a bit ill?  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just not understanding why I'm so hot. I mean, it's so cool out here and I'm sweating like it's summer."  
  
Kimiko smiled at Lana. "Well it's understandable why you feel hot. You have just begun you stage of heat." (A/N: Kimiko is a demon so she can sense it. Sorry for not writing it before.)  
  
Lana looked at her in confusion. "I can't be in heat. That's so animalistic."  
  
"All creatures go into heat, Lana, human or demon. It's just that for demons it's more intense. We go through motions and our bodies ache, especially when we are not pure. We tend to...desire the touch of a male demon, mating helps to relieve the pain and the heat until the cycle is over," Kimiko replied.  
  
A surge of worry overcame Lana as she thought of herself giving in to Sesshomaru when it was time for bed. No wonder she didn't know what was happening. She had never been in her demon form when in...heat. "Dammit! What am I going to do?" she screamed.  
  
"Lana!" a little voice called out from within the castle. Rin soon came running out towards Lana. "Rin missed you this morning," the little girl said cheerfully. "Can Lana come play with Rin now?"  
  
"I don't feel so well right now Rin." Lana groaned.  
  
Rin pouted and made a puupy dog face. "Aww, ppwweeasse?"  
  
Lana couldn't say no. "Oh alright. But only for a little while okay?"  
  
"Yeah!" Rin shouted cheerfully as she skipped back into the castle.  
  
Lana followed her she thought about how she was going to survive tonight. 'Maybe if I transform?' she thought, 'yes that's it!' Since he wasn't here, she could transform and then the heat wouldn't be so bad. So she transformed and remained that way for the rest of the day.  
  
~  
  
It was nightfall already, and Lana was having an anxiety attack. Her knees shook and her legs fidgeted nervously as she overlooked the horizon on the balcony of her room. By transforming into her human form she had gotten rid of the urges she felt due to her heat, but now she was worried of what she would do afterwards when Sesshomaru would come home and command her to change back. She had been mumbling that same thing all day. "What am I going to do? What am I going to–." She decided to hurry up and change into her night clothes and go to bed before he returned. But it was too late.  
  
By the time she pulled on her nightdress the door clicked open and Lana slowly turned around to meet the gaze of the demon lord. The dress wasn't full down and her pink laced panties were exposed, giving the demon lord a clear view of her ass. "Sesshomaru...h-how was your trip?" she asked nervously, quickly pulling down the rest of the dress. She didn't give a damn about where he went she just wanted to see if he would let her stay in her human form if she pretended to show affections towards him. She decided to give it a try and say something that would catch him of guard. "I-I missed you...Sesshomaru," she said, just low enough for him to hear. It was half a lie, but half the truth? Did she actually miss him? She couldn't explain why but she missed his company for some reason.  
  
Sesshomaru stood at the door way, a bit taken back by her comment. She had missed him? He walked over to the balcony where she was. A part of him sensed it as a distraction, but it seemed to have some truth to it when he heard her voice the words. Watching her smile at him and he instinctively pulled her into a tight embrace, stroking the back of her long...brown hair?  
  
Lana let out a sigh of relief as she let Sesshomaru embrace her. 'Maybe he won't say anything,' she though. "Lana," she heard him speak. "Yes Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Why are you not in your demon form?" he asked as he pulled her away from him. "I do recall telling you that it is dangerous right now for you to be in this form." he said sternly, his eyes burning holes through her own, yet his expression was some what soft.  
  
"I know but...I...I'm sorry I'll change back." The only reason why she didn't argue with him was because she didn't want to tell him that she was in heat. She kind of knew that he could smell for himself, but bringing up the issue up front would be to awkward for her. Her claws and fangs soon reappeared and she was once again in her demon form.  
  
He was pleased with her decision not to dispute with him. "Very good my dear." His hand gently caressing her cheek. "Now I must do some studying in the library. You may turn in for the night if you wish and I will be in later." She nodded and he brought down his face to hers and pursued to kiss her gently but she stopped him.  
  
"Please, I'm tired and I don't want you to get excited and decide to test your limits with me." She sent him a glare and proceeded to the bed. When she placed the covers over her head, she heard low mumbling of curses and then the slamming of the door. "What will I do?" she asked herself before falling asleep.  
  
~  
  
Sesshomaru walked to his library with a smirk plastered along his face. He had known the exact reason why Lana was in her human form. The scent was so strong that he could smell it as soon as he entered hi castle. Even in her human form, he desired to throw her onto the bed and make love to her. But he controlled himself. He needed to wait until it was so bad for her that seducing her would be like sinking his claws into a demon, which was an easy task for him, The Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands. 'Tomorrow,' he thought, 'she will be mine.' It was a promise to himself that he would not let stall any longer.  
  
~  
  
A/N: should I stop here? Hmm...I guess you deserve more. And me thinks you will like this a little. *wink, wink*  
  
~  
  
Lana's eyes opened slowly. She made a low growl at the sounds of birds chirping letting her know it was morning already. She rolled over to avoid the sun's rays, but suddenly gasped when she saw a familiar face right in front of her. Fortunately, he was asleep. Or was he?  
  
' Damn, and I'm still in heat,' she remembered. She sighed and then found herself studying his flawless features. His silky, silver hair. The blue crescent moon that rested in the center of his forehead. She continued to notice how extremely attractive he was all the way down to his mouth. His soft and gentle, yet hungry and demanding lips as they were placed on hers. She had remembered the way he made her give in to his kiss. Twice. And although she would never admit it to him, she actually wanted to him to make her feel that way again.  
  
'Oh my...dammit!' she cursed herself. She was thinking that way about him again. But why? It was true that he was cute...alright drop dead gorgeous, but it didn't mean that she should think about him in that way. Not after what he did. 'But still...' She realized that avoiding her attraction to him wouldn't change the fact that they had to mate with each other sooner or later. So why not get it done with?  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized that a pair of golden eyes were staring right back at her. Lana quickly tried to sit up but to no avail. "What the hell?" she whispered , looking down to see what was keeping her from getting up. What was keeping her pinned to the bed was his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. The same arm that she herself had restored for him. "Sesshomaru." her voice was both pleading and low with a warning. He simply ignored the tone in her voice and moved her closer to him until they were only a breath apart from each other's faces.  
  
Her breaths were quickened as her body temperature suddenly began to rise. Both in anger and arousal. The bastard had turned her on. His aggressive behavior was actual getting her to become aroused and she knew it. Unfortunately, he knew it too. "Lana..." he said in the most seductive voice possible that just lit her on fire.  
  
"What the hell!? If you don't mind I would like to get up and take a show...I mean bath!" she screamed desperately. She never felt like this before. Not with someone she barely knew. Sure she sometimes found herself in bed with a guy she'd met at a club the night before, but only cause she was too drunk and stupid to resist a sexy guy. (She's not a whore!) But in this case....  
  
He sat up and moved on top of her, pinning her arms between his chest and hers. "Stop that!" he growled at her, barring his fangs. Taken by surprise of his outburst she stopped screaming at him. Sesshomaru looked down at his soon-to-be mate with lustful eyes. He noticed their current position and regretted what he had done. He noticed her scent of arousal before and now found himself in the same predicament as well as his long, thick manhood began to respond.  
  
Lana was upset at herself for shutting up when he told her to. 'Just who does he think he is ordering me to shut up like I'm some bitch dog he can command. I'll...' She glared at him wide-eyed as she felt him, or rather it. "Sesshomaru. I think it's best if you got up now," she asked him calmly. Her stubbornness wasn't an issue anymore. Now she just wanted him to get off of her. She didn't care that she had to ask him for him to do it. When he made no attempt to get off of her, her patience had begun to run dry. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she made another low growl at him. "Sesshomaru," this time her tone more firm.  
  
Sesshomaru just stared at her face. To him it was a work of art, only deserving of him. He saw her lick her lips in her growing annoyance and he wanted nothing more than to assist her in moistening them. He growled at himself for being hesitant. Why should he be? The memory of last night when she had refused his kiss had made him angry. He should have showed her, her place. She was his and so was her body. He did say he would wait a while before taking her, but her mouth was his to ravish whenever he pleased. And he did just that.  
  
He lowered his head slowly and claimed her mouth gently, at first. Desperately trying to get her to open her mouth with his tongue. Licking at her bottom lip, begging her to allow him to taste her once again. But she wouldn't comply. That's when he decided to take more drastic measures to get her to obey him. He pressed himself tighter against her body, allowing her to feel every aspect of his true burning desire. All he was asking for was a small, but not so small, kiss. What he really wanted to do he had to hold back with almost all his being. Still, she cut herself off from him. Finally, he moved his hand down and firmly grasped one of her breasts. The sudden action caused her to gasp and her lips parted as she was about to protest his action. With his demonic speed, he quickly plunged his tongue into her mouth. Hungrily tasting every corner, savoring the sweet taste that he had grown to crave since the first time he kissed her. At first she fought. Thrashing her legs and freeing her arms to push him off of her. But her body betrayed her as she too began to relish the flavor of his mouth. She was astonished that he could taste so good even with morning breath. She had forgotten that she wanted him off of her and slowly began to relax. Her legs stopped thrashing and her arms were soon wrapped around his neck as one hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled him deeper into the kiss.  
  
While he noticed that she was fully into kissing him, Sesshomaru seen it as an opportunity to see if he could get things to go further than just a make out session. He knew what her mouth tasted like, now he wanted to know what her most sacred treasure tasted like. With his hand still latched onto her breast, he began to slowly massage the soft mound of flesh. He felt her moan in his mouth, but she didn't pull away. What she did surprised the hell out of him. Lana took his other hand and moved it down to the place where he desired it to be the most. With her own hand, she motioned his hand to do the same to her heated womanhood what he was still doing to her breast. Sesshomaru did not object to her wishes, however, instead of just massaging her there, a better idea came to mind.  
  
He slid his clawed hand up her night dress and stopped at her panties, remembering that she had the material on when he saw her the night before. Instead of possibly ruining the moment by growling in frustration, he simply fisted the cloth in his hand and with a flick of his wrist they were off. His motions were so swift, Lana was completely oblivious to what had just happened, not to mention what was about to happen. Sesshomaru smirked against her mouth as he took two fingers and inserted them into her. The feeling of his intrusion caused Lana to gasp breathlessly, breaking the kiss. "Sessh...Sesshomaru," She was silenced as he once again devoured her mouth. He began to pump in and out, slowly, but hard. Her arms shook wildy and clasped onto his arms, digging into his flesh with her claws as she subconsciously moved her hips upward causing his long, slender fingers to go deeper. He pulled himself from her mouth only so that he could see how he was making her feel. "Lana," he called out her name in a husky voice, "don't you see how I want you. I know you feel the same towards me. Tell me what you want?" Lana's lower lip quivered as she tried to utter the words to say to him. She wanted him to stop, but then she didn't. She wanted to tell him to stop, but she couldn't. "St-stop. I-we...can't. Oh..my...gaaaa!" Her sentenced was interrupted by the feeling of her release.  
  
Sesshomaru retracted his fingers from within her. Lana's face was completely flushed and her breathing was far from normal. Her face was drenched in sweat causing her hair to cling to her face. She was still seeing stars at this point and she couldn't believe it was only because of his fingers. She had the sudden urge to find out what he could with his lonely friend down below. "You taste delectable, my lovely Lana," he moaned as he licked his fingers clean. She wanted more. She couldn't resist any longer. "Take me," she managed to breathe. He didn't care if he had heard right or wrong. Sesshomaru was about to have his prize...that was until there was a nock at the door.  
  
~  
  
A/N: okay there you go. Yes the next chap is "the one." It may take some time to get up, but I have to make it long before getting up to the good part. Please be patient. Send reviews! : ) 


	11. Gettin' Tispy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha....just his fine ass...ok fine I don't own that either. :D  
  
A/N: I um, well this will be my first lemon, probably my last (because it will be so horrible). Please don't yell at me if it sucks ass, I apologize in advance. If there is anyone who can write one and would be willing to help me please e-mail me at HazelEyez326@aol.com.  
  
So this is it huh. *takes deep breath* Well then here goes nuffin....  
  
~  
  
Chapter 11- Gettin' Tipsy  
  
~  
  
Jaken had ran quickly down the halls. As quickly as his little legs would permit. The letter in his hand, had been sent from the Eastern Lands. He knew that the lord of the east was a very important figure. Just as important as Lord Sesshomaru himself. He ran as fast as he could. He even tripped and fell onto his face on the hard stone floor, but he put aside his pain and persisted in delivering this important letter. Finally, he made it to his lord's chambers and knocked on the door like a mad person.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! I have very urgent and important news for you. A letter has been sent from the lord of the east!" He stopped when he heard rustling and then a loud thud on the floor, as if someone had fell onto the floor. The thud was followed by an audibly low, but dangerous growl. Jaken gulped as he heard footsteps coming closer to him. They were heavy steps that he could even feel through the floor with his own tiny, toad feet. They were the type of footsteps made when one was very, very angry. "Uh...f-forgive me my lord...f-for disturbing you. I-I shall return later, after y-y-you..." He was silent when the door flung open and the tall and very angry demon lord was towering above him, glaring a him as if he wanted to kill him right there on the spot. "My l-lord..." Behind Sesshomaru, Jaken could see the girl that his lord had brought back to be his mate. Suddenly it dawned on him why his lord was so angry. He hadn't mated with her yet and was trying to seduce her. By sight of her flushed face and heavy breathing, he could tell that his lord had been in the middle of something...until he came and interupted him.  
  
Jaken stooped gazing at his lord's woman when another growl came from the demon lord in front of him. "My-my lord! Please forgive me but...this letter!...Ahhh!"  
  
Sesshomaru had slammed the door behind him violently. He grabbed Jaken by his neck and had him pinned against the wall behind him. Jaken's small feet dangled from the floor as he was now, for the first time, face to face with his master, and he was scared shitless. "Jaken, what letter could be so important that you would interrupt me when I was so close to claiming Lana!" he said in a monotone voice.  
  
"M-ma-master...ughhgh!" Jaken was cut off when Sesshomaru's grip became tighter. Sesshomaru wanted to pop his little head off so badly at this point. "I should kill you Jaken." his voice couldn't be more promising to Jaken's ears. To him, his fate was surely sealed. Sesshomaru released Jaken's throat, causing the toad demon to fall hard on the floor. "If this letter isn't as important as you say it is, I will kill you." he said as he opened the letter to read it.  
  
"It should be my *cough* lord, it bears the seal of the north." said Jaken as he rubbed his throat, thankful that it was still there.  
  
After Sesshomaru finished reading he looked at Jaken with an arched eyebrow. "You are quite fortunate Jaken. It appears that this letter is quite important." He gave the letter back to Jaken. "Make the preparations necessary for travel on AhUn. I will be taking Lana along with me also."  
  
"Y-yes my lord, right away." Jaken ran even faster than he had ran when he was delivering the letter. He was grateful to be running, still living.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed heavily as he reluctantly proceeded to re-enter his room. He was still fuming in side. When he entered his room, he noticed that Lana had gotten fully dressed. Her bath toiletries were in her hands. She was going to bathe no doubt. 'I should have obliterated that worthless toad.' he cursed to himself. If only Jaken was even a whole minute late, he would have been inside of Lana, making love to her, making her his finally. But when they were interrupted, she had regained her senses and pushed him off of her and onto the floor. He still had the taste of her sex on his lips. So sweet, like a special honey that only her body can create. It reminded him just how close he was. He wanted more, now more desperate than before.  
  
Lana was so confused. What came over her? She had begged him to take her. She couldn't even yell at him and blame him for it because deep down she did want him. But she wouldn't admit it to him verbally, she didn't have to, he could smell her desire for him all on his own and she knew it.  
  
Sesshomaru moved closer towards her. "Lana..." he breathed out.  
  
She heard him say her name. It was almost the same way he said it just a few minutes ago when he had asked her what she wanted. 'I wanted him.' Lana quickly stood up and walked towards the door, but he still stood in front of it, blocking her way. She growled at him in annoyance. "Excuse me...I" she was cut off when he once again claimed her lips.  
  
He had to see if he still had a chance of luring her to him. He had to see if just by kissing her she would give in to his touch. When she didn't pull away and began to melt into his arms, he knew he had a chance. Sesshomaru broke the kiss, satisfied that he was still in control. A smile formed on his face as he looked at his future mate. Her eyes were half open, and her lips quivered as if she wanted more. He should have took her right there, but there would be time for that later. They had to get ready to leave. "Yes, you may take your bath. I just wanted to inform you that I have been called to meet with the lord of the east for this evening and I will be taking you with me."  
  
Lana tried to regain her composure by taking a deep breath and reminding herself of what Sesshomaru did to get her here. She decided that it would be more effective if she went back to being her normal self. Stubborn, obstreperous, and headstrong. Just like his brother. "Don't touch me you pig! And maybe I don't want to go with you, ever thought of that?" she hissed at him while pulling herself out of his grasp. "How dare you take advantage of me like that!? You tried to seduce me didn't you?" her glare was full of anger yet they showed that she was unsure of what she was saying.  
  
Sesshomaru knew what she was doing. He wouldn't give in now. Not when he was so close. "I took advantage of you, you say?" he said huskily as he advanced towards her. She gulped and took a step back. He smirked as he saw that she wasn't so headstrong anymore. "You could have made me stop." He stopped approaching her when they was only less than a foot away from each other.  
  
"Don't even lie you asshole! I told you to stop. But you kept going didn't you." she yelled at him, raising a finger to his face. He took her hand that was in his face and brought her towards him. She gasped when he smiled at her mischievously, exposing his fangs.  
  
The smile was soon replaced when a slight frown emerged on his face at her remark. "I assure you that this Sesshomaru does not lie." He could smell her fear. She was trying so hard to fight him but her body knew what it wanted. It was her stubborn mind that wouldn't accept the fact that they'd have to mate sooner or later. He decided that he would help her accept it, with the help of her own body. "Yes I admit that I continued to ravish your body when you asked me to stop." He paused for a moment to lean down to her ear. "But I recall that it was not I who begged to be taken." he whispered in a sultry voice that sent chills through Lana's whole body, before he gently licked her earlobe. A slight moan escaped her mouth when he did this.  
  
"Damn you. I can't stand you. Why do you do this to me? Don't you care about spending the rest of your life with someone you love?" she said through clenched teeth as she buried her face in his bare shoulder.  
  
"I have already expressed my feelings for you Lana." he said, lacking any emotions.  
  
Lana pulled away from him, glaring at him angrily with her ice grey orbs. "I believe the only feelings for me that you have expressed were those of lust and desire." Quickly jerking out of his grasp completely, she made her way out of the room and stormed down the halls, leaving the demon lord alone to contemplate what she had said.  
  
Sesshomaru simply gazed at the spot where Lana had just stood. Had she been right? Did he actually love her and not just desire her body? She had demonstrated her strength upon him, embarrassed him in front of his worthless half-brother an companions, knocked him, Sesshomaru, lord of the West, unconscious, and even rejected him as being her mate. Ever since he left her after their first, but brief, encounter, he could not stop thinking about her.  
  
She was the only female demon who had ever laid a hand on him. Not to mention one of only few people who could actually hit him hard enough to cause him pain. That was what he wanted. A strong mate that was worthy of being his. His failure to find one was why he had yet to have a family of his own. Lana was the only one who had ever met his standards. He knew that she was not all demon but she was enough to satisfy him. Their children would be practically all demon. He doubted that they would even have human blood at all. Surely their demon blood would dissolve it.  
  
He closed his eyes, a wave of relief calming him now having put all doubts aside. Sesshomaru knew that he had grown to care for his Lana. His demon princess. Hopefully she would forget about being in her human state and remain in her demon form forever.  
  
~  
  
The whole day had almost went by when Lana had finally made her way back to her chamber. She had managed to keep her self busy all day with Rin. She was grateful that Sesshomaru had kept Rin. If it weren't for the cheerful little girl, she'd probably go run off to the village to go visit her friends. She missed them. Even a grope from Miroku sounded good. She sighed heavily at her idea. Leaving the castle against that pomposity of a lord's permission would only complicate her situation more.  
  
When Lana had returned to her room, she spotted Sesshomaru standing outside on the balcony. He seemed to be simply enjoying the sunset. The scarlet and orange rays reflecting off of his brilliant, silver hair. He appeared to not have noticed her entrance, continuing to gaze at the horizon. She continued to watch him. When Rin had told her that he had brought her back to life after being slaughtered by a pack off wolves, she refused to believe it. But when that annoying, yet quite amusing toad Jaken bursted out stating how it was no lie how his 'lord' generously resurrected Rin, she was shocked. He did have a heart. She felt kind of guilty afterwards. She had treated him like crap based on what she had learned from his brother and what he had done to her. He looked like an angel out in the majestic rays of the sun.  
  
She realized that her feelings about him had changed since she came back here. Lana had a new outlook on him. He was a spoiled, arrogant lord who always had someone to wait upon him. He was wise yet lacked an understanding of how to get what he wanted. Like a child. Maybe he had fallen in love with her. Wanted her so bad that he just couldn't wait the old fashioned way of taking it slow. 'Well it's understandable. How can any man resist my charm?' She giggled, finding her little joke quite funny. Her laughter stopped when he turned around to face her.  
  
"Well, it's about time you noticed I was here." she said jokingly.  
  
Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at her. "Silly woman. I was well aware of your presence the entire time. I could sense you approaching down the halls."  
  
With an arch of her own brow Lana smirked at him amusingly. "Mnhmn. Right. I forgot your keen sense of smell." she laughed. "Huh?" She spotted a kimono laying out on the bed. It was the opposite of his. It was completely red except for the white that was like the red pattern on his. "Is this for tonight?" she asked while holding it up to examine it.  
  
"Yes it is." he replied.  
  
She turned to him and smiled before turning her attention back to the garment in her hands. "Cool, it's red. My favorite color. Besides blue."  
  
Sesshomaru was glad that he had somehow pleased her. "I'm glad you find it appealing." he said as he inhaled her scent. "You should change quickly. I'd like to make a grand entrance, however, we wouldn't want to be too late."  
  
Lana nodded her understanding. "I got you. I like to be fashionably late too." At first she was hesitant about getting dressed in front of him, but she didn't want another lecture about how her body now belonged to him so she just imagined that he wasn't there as best she could.  
  
He watched her slide out of out her kimono. He tried his best to control his desire to grab her now and take her. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Just as fast as Sesshomaru had closed his eyes, when he reopened them she had the red kimono over her shoulders and proceeded to close it.  
  
"Okay I'm ready now." she said flipping her hair back and making sure everything that should be covered was. She turned to face him and noticed his increased breaths. A smug look crept on her face. "What about you?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"I'm fine." he murmured. He didn't like that she was teasing him. "Come." he extended his hand out to her. "AhUn should be ready for our departure."  
  
"Yes, I can't wait to see how the other lords act." she said before taking his hand.  
  
When they made it outside Lana could see a two-headed dragon beast. "Ah!" she gasped. "Please tell me that we are not riding that thing!"  
  
Sesshomaru stopped to look at her, bewildered by her question. "You are afraid...of AhUn?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"It's just that...well no but...I'm just not too secure about riding that thing." she answered.  
  
He walked over to AhUn and climbed on its back. "When I pulled you out of the river, you were secure on its back." He signaled for her to come over to him.  
  
Lana hesitated to approach at first. "Well I was unconscious wasn't I?" she pointed out before walking over to the beast. She reached out her hand so that Sesshomaru could help her up. Her hand was shaking. She had never consciously experienced riding on such an animal. When she was on its back, she made sure that her arms were tightly clasped around the demon lord's waist. She made a small squeal when the beast stood up. Then suddenly, they began to rise off of the ground. Lana's eyes widened at the realization that they weren't just going to ride to their destination, they were going to fly there. "Oh shit...you didn't say this thing was going to fly us over there!" Sesshomaru chuckled softly as she began to panic senselessly. "I hope that you remember not to use such language in the presence of the other lords Lana. If you succeed in embarrassing me in any way I will not continue to be as kind as I have been with you. Do we have an understanding?"  
  
She pouted at him in annoyance. "I know how to act with the upper class Sesshomaru. It won't be the first time that I am around important people you know."  
  
"Then we do have an understanding." he said finally, before motioning for the two-headed dragon to take off.  
  
~  
  
*a few hours later*  
  
"Ughh. Are we there yet." Lana asked moaned, she was becoming sick. "I think I'm going to hurl if I'm not on solid ground soon." Her grip on him became tighter than before.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down to see just how far they were. He could see the castle a few miles ahead. It wouldn't be long now. "AhUn, we must make haste." he ordered. He didn't want to have vomit all over him. "Try to...control yourself a while longer Lana. We shall be there in a few moments."  
  
She nodded weakly. "Okay. But I make no promises."  
  
About five minutes later they were landed. Sesshomaru got off first to help Lana down. She was a mess. Her hair was in every direction it seemed and her complexion had gone to a sick green. As soon as he placed her on the ground she ran over to a near by bush and puked her lungs out. He walked over to her location to make sure that she had regain her health.  
  
"Damn. Now I look like shit." She saw a small stream near by and walked over to wash out her mouth. She felt his presence behind her as she crouched down to scoop up a handful of water. "I'm fine now, if you were wondering." she looked over her shoulder to seem him staring at her. "Yes I know that I look like crap but you don't have to make me feel like it.  
  
Sesshomaru carefully examined Lana's appearance. She actually looked kind of cute with her hair all messed up. Almost as if she had just made wild love. He shook that thought out of his mind quickly. As cute as she looked, it wouldn't be appealing for her to enter the lord of the east's home like that. He walked over to her and stooped down placing his hand on her hair, gently stroking it to smooth it out as best he could. When her hair was decent enough he stopped and rose up. "I think you look presentable." he said with a slight smile. "Come now. I believe we are late enough." Lana followed him towards the castle gates.  
  
As they made their way through the gates, they could spot several other guests also entering the castle. "What is all this?" Sesshomaru asked confused. It seemed to be a social gathering instead of a meeting. He walked quickly up the stairs and towards the entrance, Lana close behind him. When he reached the top, a servant stopped him.  
  
"Name please." asked the servant.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him. "Excuse me?"  
  
"He asked for your name. You know, so that he can announce our arrival. You should calm down Sesshomaru." said Lana as she tried to figure out why he suddenly became so tense.  
  
"Ah! Sesshomaru is it? Lord if the West if I recall correctly?" the servant replied upon hearing his name. He turned to Lana. "And you are my lady?"  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Lana." she said. She could hear music from within. Soft music, but still music none the less. 'If this is a meeting then why are they playing music?' she paused her thoughts and took a quick glance at who she was with. 'Probably to loosen up stiffs like him.'  
  
"What a lovely name my lady. Please Lord Sesshomaru, proceed." the servant bowed as he told them to enter.  
  
Lana took Sesshomaru's arm and hooked hers around it. "Shall we?" she smiled at him. He nodded and led her inside.  
  
"Introducing Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and his escort, Lady Lana." announced the servant.  
  
Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. The music continued to play and a small bit of chatter in the back as well. Sesshomaru led Lana through the crowd. Several bowed at his presence while others simply greeted him with a smile. A few snorts could be heard as well, but those who made them were no where near Sesshomaru.  
  
Suddenly, a tall, slightly young looking man with hair the color of indigo and black, with a blue kimono and a black dragon design along the front began to approach them. "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. I see you have received my invitation to my little gathering." the man greeted with bow.  
  
Sesshomaru returned the bow before speaking. "Yes I did Lord Leviathan. But I recall that the letter stated that this was to be a meeting." he paused to look around the room. "This does not appear to be a meeting."  
  
"Oh? Did it really say that this was a meeting? There must have been a misunderstanding." the indigo haired demon lord said innocently. "Well since you're here you might as well enjoy yourself." he stopped and noticed that Sesshomaru was not alone. "Or rather, yourselves. And who is this lovely young lady who is accompanying you tonight?"  
  
As Sesshoamru began to speak, Lana quickly beat him to it. "Nice to meet you. My name is Lana." Leviathan took Lana's hand and gave it a small kiss on the back of it. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Lady Lana. Welcome to my castle. I am Leviathan, lord of the east." he smiled at her warmly before turning his attention to Sesshomaru. "Tell me Sesshomaru, have you actually found a woman worthy of accompanying you to a social gathering." he grinned. A servant holding a plate with glasses of whine passed by and he took one taking a sip before hearing what the response to his question would be.  
  
Sesshomaru made a half smirk and chuckled at his comment. "Actually, I am currently courting Lana. She is to be my mate."  
  
Leviathan began to choke on his whine. Lana walked over to him and gently rubbed his back. When the lord of the east regained his breath he simply laughed. "Well I be. I thought I'd never see the day. You have my blessings." he looked down at Lana. "I wish the both of you many children."  
  
Lana blushed at his statement. "Well um...thank you...I guess." she murmured her last words.  
  
"Well now I must make a toast to this." Leviathan said as he went into the center of the room. "I wish to have everyone's attention. I wish to make a toast to a very important friend of mine." He turned to face Lana and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had his normal expressionless face on while Lana's face was a deeper shade of red than her kimono. "Here's to Lord Sesshomaru and his future mate, Lady Lana. May they have our blessings for a successful future together."  
  
"Here, here!" the entire room agreed.  
  
As everyone returned to what they were doing, Lana decided that she needed some air. "Uh Sesshomaru?" she paused to see if she got his attention. "Do you think I could go and get some air?"  
  
He looked around and saw a huge balcony that led outside. "You may seek fresh air over there." he said pointing to the balcony.  
  
Lana nodded her thank you and walked off towards the balcony. As soon as she had left, a female demon made her way to Sesshomaru. "Well, well. The stone cold Sesshomaru seems to have chosen a potential mate at last it seems." said the woman in a cold voice. Her skin was a pale blue, as was her excessively long, braided hair. Her eyes were a slightly darker shade of blue and she had barely and clothing on. She wore a ice blue cloak that was open to expose her cleavage and a skirt that showed her pale blue legs.  
  
"Lady Shiva. I haven't seen you for a few decades." he smiled half- heartedly, but quickly frowned. "And I intend to keep it that way." He was stopped by her ice cold hands.  
  
"Oh but Sesshomaru. I was hoping to catch up on old times. You were the only one who could ever make me melt." she moved her face towards his ear. "Not even the lord of the fire mountains could light me on fire the way you could in bed."  
  
~ Lana walked out on the balcony. She sighed, glad to have escaped the crowd of people. The moon was bright, even as a half moon. "This is nice."  
  
"You're telling me." said a man that was standing beside her. He seemed to be enjoying the fresh air as well. He was a tall, tanned skin man. His black hair was pulled into a ponytail. He wore a light brown kimono with a fur belt wrapped around his waist. "Hi there, I'm Koga. Leader of the wolf demon tribe."  
  
Lana looked at him strangely. Koga? Where had she heard that name before? "Koga you say? Say you wouldn't happen to know Inuyasha now would you?"  
  
Kouga growled at the sound of his second most hated enemy. Naraku being the first. "Yeah, he's traveling with my woman." he said coolly, shrugging his shoulders and grabbing a whine glass he had set on the top of the balcony's railing. "How do you know mutt- face?"  
  
Lana held back her laughter for a moment. "Well it just so happens that Kagome is my cousin."  
  
His eyes widened in disbelief. "That can't be. You're a demon."  
  
"I'm not all demon." she said as she looked up briefly at the moon. "I'm part human. My father is all demon. And my mother is half demon, but she possesses the spiritual powers of a miko. I seem to have inherited those powers." she stopped and noticed that he was completely fascinated with her story. "So basically, somewhere in our family there's a demon who had married a human and here I am two generations later. I just attained my mother's maiden name. Not that you would know what that is."  
  
"That's amazing." he said. "Well both of you are quite beautiful." he complimented as he looked her over. "In fact, if I didn't already have Kagome I'd probably consider you."  
  
Lana couldn't help but laugh. "So Koga when was the last time you saw Kagome anyway?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well it has been about three months now. I've been busy lately. But I haven't forgotten her. She must miss me terribly doesn't she." he said in a cocky manner.  
  
Lana sighed sadly. "Sorry Koga. I don't think she misses you that much. I think Inuyasha is keeping her kind of busy, if you know what I mean. Since they became mates, that is."  
  
Koga's jaw dropped. "M-mates? T-they're mated?"  
  
She nodded in pity. "Yes. I'm afraid so. Hey but I know she still thinks of you as her friend." she patted him on his shoulder but when she did he fell over. Lana leaned over him. His eyes staring at nothing and his jaw still wide open. "The poor guy. He fainted. Maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt." She walked back inside where the party was. "What the hell?" She saw Sesshomaru and some pale skinned, sleazy, promiscuous looking woman who was draping herself all over him. 'Oh hell no! He will not be falling over some skank whore! Not after he blackmailed me into being his mate! I'll show her!' Just as Lana was about to go tell that slut off, someone stopped her.  
  
"Excuse me but I need to go handle...some...business." Before Lana's eyes was a tall lightly tanned man with a red-orange kimono with a fire pattern on the front. She was mesmerized by his features. His hair looked as if it was on fire itself, locks of hair spiked up, the blazing colors of fire. And his eyes—they were scarlet with a tint of orange in them. Lana almost thought that if she stared long enough they would actually set her on fire.  
  
"Lady Lana I presume?" the man said in a deep, sexy voice. His smile sparkled as he looked at her.  
  
She was snapped out of her daze. "Uh yes?"  
  
He took her hand in his and gently kissed the top. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Ifrit, son of the lord of the fire mountains. I will be the lord soon, however. My father is quite ill. But I didn't come to tell you that. I was going to ask if you would do me the great pleasure and come join me for a moment?" he asked kindly.  
  
Hesitant at first, Lana allowed the fiery demon lord to lead her off to a sit down area where several guests were in conversation while others were drinking heavily. 'Bunch of drunks. I'm glad those days are over for me. Got me in a lot of trouble.' They walked over to a table that was empty. Prince Ifrit pulled out a seat for Lana. "Thank you."  
  
"So what exactly did you want to discuss." she asked, curious as to why he would stop her from pounding her fists into that chick.  
  
"Well before I explain myself, why don't we order some sake. I can tell that you're a bit...unsettled. Perhaps a few drinks will calm your nerves." he suggested.  
  
Lana pouted in annoyance. "You really think I'm unsettled?" her eyes narrowed at him. "You've never seen me UNSETTLED Prince Ifrit."  
  
The demon lord laughed softly. "Of course. I just felt that I should stop you from doing something drastic. We wouldn't want a beautiful demon like you to act out in jealousy now would we."  
  
Her eyebrow twitched in anger. Jealous? Her? Of some sleazy chick? Over Sesshomaru? A servant came by and placed down two glasses and a large pitcher of sake. He poured both of their glasses full and left the pitcher on the table. "I assure you I am not jealous." Lana muttered as she grabbed her glass and drank down all of her sake in one gulp before taking the pitcher and refilling her glass. "The reason for my anger is something that only Sesshomaru and myself would understand. I think you would understand if you knew the circumstances." she paused to drink her glass again. "But I'm not in a mood for sharing...so you should tell me what you called me here for." she said, once again refilling her glass. "Well, that woman over there is the Lady and sole ruler of the Northern lands. Her name is Lady Shiva. Her powers are that of cold and ice." he paused when he noticed that Lana had not stop drinking and refilling her glass. "Perhaps you should stop or at least take it easy with the sake."  
  
Lana snorted at his comment. "I am fine. And anyway I don't see why I should care about anything that has to do with that woman. I just want to pulverize her." Another glass of sake was consumed. *hiccup* "I could whoop her silly" *hiccup*.  
  
Ifrit's whole facial expression became a whole lot serious. "Yes well that is what I am getting at. You see, she is a much more formidable person than she seems. She is quite dangerous and ruthless once she is crossed. I wanted to warn you to be wary of your actions."  
  
Lana bursted out in laughter. "You know, I beat Sesshomaru the first time we met. Two months later I'm twapped into being his mate. Becwause he..." somewhere along the conversation Lana had told him about her situation with Sesshomaru. She hadn't did it purposely, but due to her drunken state she just spilled it out. "Anyways...your lordiness. I not going to just let him do as he pweases. Me thinks you should mind yours and let me go handle my bizness." she got up staggering out of her seat.(A/N: the misspellings were on purpose)  
  
Ifrit quickly flew to her side before she fell. "Lana you're drunk you should sit a while. You're not thinking wisely."  
  
"Let go of me!" she yelled at him, jerking out of his arms. She began heading in the direction where Sesshomaru was. Prince Ifrit close behind her.  
  
Sesshomaru grew tired as he was being harassed by Shiva. He wanted to leave. His eyes scanned the room in search for Lana. Then he heard her yelling and became curious as to why. He saw her, barely holding herself up and the Prince of the fire mountains assisting in keeping her from falling. Sesshomaru noticed that his hands were on her hips a lot. A surge of anger washed over him. But then he sensed that he wasn't the only one who was angry when he saw Lana storming over directly towards him.  
  
When Lana finally made it over towards Sesshomaru, she rudely pushed lady Shiva off of him. "Excuse you. Haven't you ever heard of self dignity. How dare you drape yourself over my future mate like that you slut!" she yelled at her.  
  
"Well, I see some one has had a little to much sake." the ice demon said coldly. "I think you could have done much better than her Sesshomaru. She's just a child. Look at her all drunk." she laughed.  
  
Lana narrowed her eyes at her, balling up her fists. "What did you say?"  
  
"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru. We sat down to chat and I ordered some sake." said Ifrit. "We had a very...interesting talk. About the circumstances of your courtship with Lady Lana." he sent an angry glare to the Lord of the West.  
  
Sesshomaru arched his brow. "Did you now? After of course you got her drunk." the two lords just glared at each other. That was until Lana suddenly threw a punch at Shiva, sending her flying a few feet backwards.  
  
Everything stopped. The music stopped playing. People stopped talking. All eyes were on the four demons. Lady Shiva got up in a rage. "How dare YOU!" she roared. "Do you not know who I am!"  
  
Lana crossed her arms and snorted. "I don't give a rat's ass who you are. You will not disrespect ME like that. You got that bitch."  
  
"Oh, I will enjoy annihilating you." Shiva began to glow with a strange power. "You will die and Sesshomaru will be rid of a child like you."  
  
"Bring it. I guarantee you will not lay a hand on me." Lana said with a smirk of confidence.  
  
Lord Leviathan walked over to Sesshomaru. "Oh boy a duel. This should be quite interesting, don't you think." he looked at Sesshomaru who was smiling. "And what is so amusing?"  
  
Sesshoamru grinned. "I find it amusing that Lady Shiva is about to get more than what she expected. I would never pick someone weak to be my mate Lord Leviathan."  
  
The dragon demon nodded. "I should have known there was more to her than her flawless looks."  
  
"That's enough." said a female voice.  
  
"How unfortunate. My lovely mate has come to end the duel before it had even begun." Leviathan sighed. "What seems to be the problem my dear?" He turned to face a woman with long blonde hair, emerald green eyes, tanned skin and wearing a golden kimono.  
  
"Do not play with me Leviathan. You may enjoy duels between women, but I will not have senseless bickering in my home." she looked at the two demons who were about to go at it then at Sesshomaru. She smiled at him briefly before walking in the middle of the cat fight.  
  
"Don't interfere Siren. I must put her in her place." hissed Shiva.  
  
"You will not tell me what to do in my own home Shiva." she replied. She turned to Lana and grinned inwardly. "So you are the lucky girl who captured Sesshomaru's attention. Very beautiful indeed. I am Lady Siren. I am the mate of Lord Leviathan."  
  
"You are befriending her Siren?" Shiva asked in disbelief. "She is nothing to us. A low demon who just happens to have a few looks and managed to get up in society by throwing herself at one of our own. Even Prince Ifrit can't keep his hands off of her after she flirts with him."  
  
"That is enough. As I saw it, it was you who was draped over HER future mate. If it were me, you would have been running out of here. I believe you owe her an apology." Siren said as she stood with her arms crossed with her head up high.  
  
Shiva snarled at her. "I will not apologize to a child. Especially not in front of all these people."  
  
"Then I think you should leave. Now." her voice was stern.  
  
The ice demon growled at first, sending an angry glare at Lana before moving to the exit. Before she left she whispered something. "This is not over little girl."  
  
Lana saw her leave and laughed out loud. "Oh this is far from over." she began to follow her outside. She only made it two steps before lost her balance and began to fall. In a second, Sesshomaru had caught her. Prince Ifrit also ran by her side.  
  
"Lana what is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. He looked to see Ifrit kneeling down next to him and wanted nothing more than to rip out his throat out for getting Lana drunk. "Lana can you hear me, say something."  
  
"Ugh...am I in heaven...or am I just seeing two Sesshomarus and Ifrits." she said indistinctly before blacking out completely.  
  
~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She felt a pair of strong arms holding her tightly. When she realized that her feet weren't on the floor, she knew she was being carried. But by who? Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up into a pair of golden eyes. "Sesshomaru?"He looked down at her with hi normal expression, but his eyes showed both anger and worry. He let out a soft growl and looked back up away from her. Lana looked to the side and noticed that they had returned to his castle and were heading down the halls to his room.  
  
When they entered the room he set her down before locking the door and turning back to her. "I want an explanation as to what your were talking about with Prince Ifrit. Now." he demanded.  
  
Lana tilt her head in confusion before smiling strangely at the demon lord. "And that is?" she giggled as she took a step towards him. Once again she lost her balance and stumbled into his arms.  
  
His nose wrinkled in disgust. "You are still drunk. That idiot got you drunk and I am going to find out why." he snarled.  
  
Lana looked at him and laughed. "I'm not drunk Sesshy. Maybe a little tipsy, or maybe I'm just hot for you." she threw her arms around his neck. "You know, I'm finding you extra sexy right now." she breathed into his ear.  
  
Her words sent a surge of heat through his groin. She was still in heat, but now she had little to no control over her actions what so ever. Not enough to deny what her body wanted anyway. He decided that this was it. This was the time to take her. But he chose to play it smart. He would get her to beg for him. Have her so on fire for him that even if she did come to her senses she wouldn't have the will power to want to stop.  
  
"Sesshomaru. You know what I want?" she asked seductively. Her fingers played with his hair and she began to plant small kisses on his throat.  
  
He smirked at her question. "No Lana. Tell me what it is that you desire."  
  
She stopped kissing his neck to look him dead in his eyes. Her body moved closer to his and she could feel his hard cock pressing against her belly. She smiled slightly before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into deep kiss.  
  
The kiss was filled with hunger and desire. Lana parted her lips and Sesshomaru quickly slid his tongue in her moist mouth. He could slightly taste the sake in her mouth, along with her natural sweetness. He backed her up onto his bed, without breaking the kiss. His hands began to undo her kimono, gently letting it fall of her lightly tanned shoulders. Next, he successfully cut open her bra, exposing her medium-sized, but very firm breasts. He pulled away from her mouth only bring his head down to take her hardened nipple into his mouth. Lana moaned slightly at the feeling of his hot mouth on her. After he finished with both of her breasts, he pulled away from them and stood back up to kiss her again.  
  
During the kiss, Sesshomaru pushed Lana back to lay her on the bed. He began to undo his clothes and in a few seconds he was completely naked, exposing all his glory. Lana braced herself on her elbows to get a good look at him. She gaped. He looked even more fabulous naked than he did clothed. His member was big and bold. She grabbed his hand and pulled him on top of her. They were now eye to eye. The only clothing in their way was her silk panties which Sesshomaru swiftly plunged his hand into and touched her. She was clearly wet and ready for him. A strangled moan escaped Lana as she began to become impatient. Her demon blood told her that she wanted him, needed him inside of her and now. "Sesshomaru...take me now." she whispered in his ear desperately.  
  
He positioned himself between her legs and leaned down for another amorous kiss. Sesshomaru ripped off her underwear and slipped his engorged manhood inside her at the same time he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her wet warmth seemed to surround him everywhere. Lana gasped feeling him inside of her. She had never experienced anything close to his size before. Her arms slipped beneath his, her hands holding firmly to his back as he began to thrust, slow but hard. He grabbed her hips and raised them, and she wrapped her legs tight around his waist. He watched her eyes darken slightly and her cheeks flushed. Her breathing turned to panting and was then lost in high-pitched cries of pleasure as his pace quickened. He pumped into her with all the suppressed desire in him. Lana was so close to her release, her inner muscles tightening around his cock. Sesshomaru moaned loudly. He couldn't hold back for much longer. With a great moaning roar, he thrust deeper and faster, tossing her over the edge. As soon as he felt his own release approaching, Sesshomaru moved his mouth over to the junction between her neck and her left shoulder and began to lick the soft flesh in that spot. She screamed out in ecstasy as she came. Her claws digging into his back leaving trails of his blood. After a few more thrusts, he shuddered and his seed spilled into her violently. He bit down into her skin, making her gasp at the feeling of his fangs sinking into her flesh.  
  
Sesshomaru was still planted inside of her when he withdrew his mouth from her neck. After he licked off the blood he drew from marking her, he looked at her and was astonished by her appearance. Lana's face was covered in sweat, causing her hair to cling to her face. Her breathing was beginning to return to normal. A sense of male pride swept over the demon lord. She was his now. He finally marked her, and soon, she would become the mother of his children. He frowned when he noticed that she had fallen asleep beneath him. Being in her demon form, she should have had enough energy to go on for at least three more rounds. However, due to her intoxication both her mind and body were spent. As he gently pulled out of her and rested beside her, Sesshomaru began to wonder just how intoxicated she had been. Would she be aware in the morning of what just occurred? He smiled as he focused his eyes on his mark that he had placed on her. He wrapped his arm around her slender waist and pulled her close to him, inhaling her scent. She was his now no matter what. Nothing or no one could take her from him. Nothing.  
  
"You are mine now Lana." he murmured against the side of her throat before letting sleep take him.  
  
~  
  
A/N: ok so things are getting crazy huh. I figured getting Lana drunk was the only way of gettin her to willingly submit to Sessh. If this chapter sucked to you I apologize, even though it took forever to get up. I plan on adding some crazy things in the story. All I can say is that you have not heard the last of Naraku, Kikyo, or Shiva. The names for those other characters were from the hit games of Final Fantasy series 8, 9, and 10.  
  
Any suggestions or ideas for up coming chapters that you think would make the story better or crazy will be greatly appreciated. I love you all and remeber this is my first story, ever!  
  
C-Ya l8tr Dudes!! 


	12. The Good Old Pill

Disclaimer: do you own Inuyasha? Well I don't. WHY MUST WE REMIND OURSELVES OF WHAT WE DON'T HAVE!! boo hoo (saw that on South Park) I don't own that either you buttmunches!  
  
A/N: uh well yeah! Read, review, enjoy...hopefully....sigh  
  
Chapter 12- The Good Old Pill  
  
"Kagome?" asked a very curious Inuyasha as he gently squeezed his arm that was wrapped securely around Kagome's waist.  
  
Kagome looked at him attentively. "What is it Inuyasha?"she turned around, still in his grasp. They had been sharing a futon a few days ago, after Lana left. It was comfort for both of them, to be able to sleep in each other's arms while they continued to try and find a solution to their dear friend's situation.  
  
"What are those things that you take everyday? Before we lay down?"  
  
His question caused Kagome to quirk her brow in confusion. "What things?" she asked while stroking his bangs softly with her delicate fingers.  
  
He smiled and closed his eyes as he enjoyed her touch. Inuyasha returned the gesture by tracing his clawed hand along her 'bare' back in soothing circles. That's right. Even though Inuyasha had agreed to detain from any acts of intimacy until after Naraku was destroyed, due to the risk of conceiving with Kagome while there was still a threat, he just couldn't help himself. He had needs, not to mention just having Kagome just touch him would drive him crazy. Actually, he didn't really mind if he and Kagome had a pup or two. Of course it would mean that they would have to work harder and faster to kill Naraku, but he could always have the pups and Kagome wait in her time, where they would be safe and sound.  
  
"You know, those tiny circle things that you pop in your mouth everyday." he replied.  
  
A blush formed on Kagome's face. Moving her lips she made a silent 'oh'. "Well, um...you see Inuyasha, since you seem to be unable to control yourself I've been taking birth control pills."  
  
It was now Inuyasha's turn to make a face of bemusement. "Birth control waaaa?" She giggled at his innocence. "Birth control pills. They keep me from getting pregnant."  
  
"WHAT!" he bellowed.  
  
Kagome reflexively placed her index finger on his mouth to silence him. "Shh! Inuyasha you'll wake up the whole village with that big mouth of yours."  
  
He took his arm from around her waist and used his hand to remove her hand from his mouth. "I don't care! What in the hell do you think you're doing preventing yourself from getting pregnant!" he yelled.  
  
Kagome sat up angrily. "Have you forgotten our mission? The dangers that we face almost everyday! Having a baby now would only make things even more complicated." she said as she reached over to her bag to pull out a warm pull-over sweater. It was still night out, but body heat could only keep you so warm.  
  
"You act like I don't protect your ass." Inuyasha yelled again as he reached for his pants and inner kimono shirt. "Anyway. Has it ever hit you upside that head of yours that I might actually want a pup! Stupid girl." he was careful to speak those last words under his breath. He looked in the corner of his eye to see Kagome looking at him with a sympathetic expression on her face. "What are you looking at me like that for?" he asked incredulously, unable to read her feelings completely.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome crawled over to him to give him a hug. "I didn't know you felt that way." she said softly.  
  
He returned her embrace, wrapping both arms around her. "I do. So does this mean you'll stop taking those pill things?" his voice was fill with hope."Of course..." He began to smile widely until... "as soon as you kill Naraku." she finished before pushing out of the embrace and laying back down. "Goodnight Inuyasha." she said in a sly tone.  
  
Inuyasha was left sitting there dumbfounded. "Aww, come on Kagome!" he whined, but to deaf ears. Kagomae was already asleep. "Damn you. This isn't over wench." he muttered as he placed the blanket over both of them and laid down beside her in their previous position, letting sleep overtake him as well.  
  
Lana woke up groggy in the middle of the night. She couldn't understand why her head ached so much, not to mention her whole body. It was as if she had a hang over or something. She sat up slowly, holding her head between her hands. A groan of pain escaped her due to the pressure building in her head. "What the hell happened last night?" she whispered to herself, or so she thought.  
  
She flinched when she felt a pair of hot lips kiss her shoulders. "Sleep well, my mate?" she heard a male voice say huskily. "Sesshomaru? What the happened last night? I have this killer headache, and my lower body is all sore." Lana groaned again.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked against her skin as he continued to plant kisses along the crook of her neck. "You had a little too much to drink. You were drunk so I brought you home. That is why you are experiencing discomfort in your head." he moved his mouth from her neck so that he could kiss her temple to comfort her.  
  
"Okay. But that doesn't explain the rest of my body aching." she complained.  
  
"Forgive me. I was a bit rough with you, but I could tell that you enjoyed it just as much as I did." he grinned, taking his hand and tracing her thigh with his claws.  
  
His words sent a shiver of fear through her spine. What was he talking about? They couldn't have...she wouldn't let him...they didn't. "What exactly do you mean? And stop kissing all on me." Suddenly she remembered everything. Drinking all that sake, the fight that was about to go down, passing out, Sesshomaru carrying her, touching her, inside of her.  
  
"NO!" Lana gasped with her mouth wide open.  
  
She lifted the sheet that was covering her, only to see her bare chest. She made an attempt to lift his side of the sheet. Though she was a bit scared as to what she would discover. 'Please be covered. Please be covered.' she begged to herself as she pulled it up. Within seconds of looking down, only to see bare and exposed male genitals, Lana quickly let the sheet fall back down. "We did! I can't believe it! I thought I was dreaming again like the ones where I was with Brad Pitt or Ashton Kutcher!" she wailed loudly.  
  
"Stop that wailing wench." he demanded. "It is still late. You should go back to sleep." Sesshoamru's hand that was still on her thigh began to wander higher up. "Unless of course you wish to continue from earlier." he grinned mischievously.  
  
Lana's head snapped towards his. A horrified look was on her face. "I-I need t-to go g-get s-something from my b-bag." she stuttered as she quickly jumped out the bed, taking the a layer of bedding with her. She threw open the closet that held her belongings in it and began to frantically go through her bag. 'Where are they? I know I have them in here. Yes!' she sighed in relief as she had finally found what she was looking for. Lana grabbed a bottled water that she had in her bag and popped open the small aluminum packet. She tossed a pill into her mouth and gulped down half of the water.  
  
After she put the stuff back in the bag, she took out a robe to put on over her nude body. She looked over her shoulder to see him watching her every move. "What are those?" he demanded rather than asked. "Uh, just some...medicines...from where I'm from...I have to take them...they uh...help my headaches?" she lied, unwilling to tell them that they were actually a contraceptive pill to keep her from getting knocked up.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, sensing that she might have been deceiving him. "I don't want you to take such things."  
  
"W-What?" Lana asked nervously.  
  
"They are foreign to me. They may be harmful to our pups. You won't have to take them regardless because I will never again let you near any intoxicating beverages." he said plainly.  
  
A stream of sweat fell down Lana's forehead down to her cheek. Pups? Did he mean kids? "H-how can they be harmful to our...pups, when I'm not pregnant?" she asked curiously and afraid that she might actually be pregnant.  
  
He smiled at her naiveness. "You most likely may be, considering you were in heat. And even if you're not, which I highly doubt, in the future I will not have you take such things. Understand." his voice held a seriousness and sternness that shook through Lana's core.  
  
She nodded hesitantly and made a silent prayer to herself, hoping that she wasn't pregnant. Sesshomaru made a growl of approval and smiled warmly at her. "Good. Now come back to bed."  
  
Lana slowly walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers before laying down. Sesshomaru's arm quickly wrapped around her waist, holding her firmly to him. He pressed a soft kiss along her shoulder as back curled into his chest. "Sesshomaru?"  
  
He continued to kiss her skin as he answered her. "Mmm?"  
  
Lana fought back the urge to shove him off of her, knowing that she needed to keep his good mood if she wanted acceptance to her request. "Remember when you said that I couldn't visit my friends...until after we were mated?" He growled softly, signaling her to continue. "Well, do you think I could go see them...tomorrow?"  
  
He stopped kissing her. He knew what she was asking, but what if she tried to escape him. When he saw her go through the well near the village where his brother stayed, he could smell her scent but when he went to go see where she could have possibly gone to, he found nothing. The bottom of the well held no trace to anywhere but...a bottom. There had to be some sort of portal there, and he would have to keep an eye on her until he figured out where it led to. "Only if you give me what I want right now." he replied.  
  
"And that is?" Her question didn't need answering when she felt his hard rock cock pressed against her ass. "Oh."  
  
"I want to take you when you are fully aware and completely yourself." he explained.  
  
She turned around, meeting his gaze. "You want me Sesshoamru?" she arched her back, pressing her breasts against his chest. She needed to see her friends. Why not give him what he wanted? He already did her. She'd do anything at this point just to get out of this gloomy castle and see other living people.  
  
Lana pushed him onto his back and got on top of him, straddling his hips. Sesshomaru was taken back by her unexpected action. It left him even more aroused. She wanted to take control so he'd let her. His hands found their way to the tie of her rope and pulled it loose, before pushing the rope off completely.  
  
Lana smirked as she knew that her next action would cause him to get even more aroused. She reached down and grabbed him, caressed him until he moaned out and then she stop. He growled in protest. Looking him dead in his eyes she made that smug femal smirk of hers. "You liked that?" He glared at her suspiciously.  
  
Keeping her gaze on his, she wrapped her fingers around him once more and rubbed the tip of his penis against her heated entrance, finding it amusing how much it excited him. His chest heaving and his hips pumping were clear proof of his eagerness.  
  
She made them both wait while she rubbed herself up and down his length a few more times, increasing her own arousal in the process. Then she eased slowly on to him, and he hissed at how hot she was. Lana gasped, now being consciously aware of the slight stretch as her body accommodated him.  
  
He was one big demon.  
  
She purposely took her time, and she felt the tension, sensing how badly he wanted to thrust, and he was letting her torture him with her slow pace. Just when Lana thought that she was so full she wouldn't be able to take any more, she found herself settled tight against Sesshomaru's hips, and knew that he was in all the way. She leaned forward and kissed him hard, and he moaned in her mouth as she started to move.  
  
Lana started off slow, feeling the pull and slide as she became better accustomed to his size, and the building friction as she increased her pace. She rose to her knees, taking him deep, faster and faster as the wonderful, unbearable tension rose.  
  
Sesshomaru's hands were on her breasts, her shoulders, even her hips. He was tossing beneath her, thrusting up so hard as thought he were straining to go deeper in her. He grabbed her hips and began to move her body back in forth so that she would ride him faster and harder. The impact that this was having on her body was no longer bearable. Lana couldn't hold back anymore.  
  
"Oh...oh my...oh, god I'm going to..." She didn't finish before the wave of her release hit her, causing her head to fling backward. She heard their panting, her own keen cry and then the long groan of his own satisfaction as he expelled his hot seed into her. When she came back to herself, Lana was slumped against the demon lord, her head tucked under his chin. She heard his harsh breathing, and watched his chest labor. "Did I earn a yes?" she joked breathlessly.  
  
His arms wrapped around her possessively. She could feel his chest make a low rumble as he sighed in a satisfied way. "Yes." he replied.  
  
Her silky waves of hair tickled his chin where she lay tucked against him. Their limbs were tangled with each other. As she rolled from on top of him, he quickly snaked his arm around her waist. Lana felt, surprisingly, safe and warm curled against him. Right, somehow. She fell asleep in his arms, trying to set aside the frightening emotions that began to plague her mind.  
  
Lana's eyes snapped open as soon as she felt the warm rays of the sun touch her body. She felt the masculine arm that held squeeze her firmly but gently. "Good morning, my dear." a male voice whispered into her ear, his breath tickling the back of her neck.  
  
"Morning." she replied with little , feeling not quite so ready to face him yet. Waking together implied an intimacy she wasn't ready for in their very, uncommon and strange relationship. He had her. They were mated. Nothing could turn back what had happened. She sighed heavily. At least now she could go see her friends. Maybe even sneak her way back to her time and chill there for a while.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Do you think you could let me get up?" she asked in an annoyed tone. He didn't have to hold her so tightly.  
  
Hesitantly, he complied. He watched in amazement as she rose up. Her long, wavy hair falling down her backside. Sesshoamru too sat up and went to go retrieve his kimono as she went to go get hers or so he thought. "I shall await you at breakfast Lana." he said as he left the room, fully dressed.  
  
Lana watched him leave and got a few things out of her bag so that she could go bathe. She felt sticky in between her legs and didn't want the feel of his seed on her any longer. Before leaving, quickly popped another pill into her mouth. She didn't want to take any chances.  
  
When she finally came downstairs, Lana noticed that someone was not very happy with what she was wearing. But as usual, she shrugged it off in indifference. She wore a pair of tight hip hugger jeans and a white halter top with a black playboy bunny on the front. Lana walked calmly over to her seat, which was obviously next to Sesshomaru. She noticed that they were the only ones there, besides the servants.  
  
"Where are Rin and Kimiko.?" she asked, but her question was blatantly ignored. She looked up to meet the gaze of a somewhat angry demon lord. "What?" she gruffed, annoyed with him at this point.  
  
"Why are you wearing such clothing? You actually brought them along with you?" he grumbled, rasing a brow at her.  
  
She stared at him blankly. "Oh these?" she picked up due to the way he was speculating her. Her lips pouted at him. "Well I hope you don't think that I would go to see my friends wearing a big kimono. I want to be comfortable. We'll most likely be sitting on the grass or something anyway. What's the big deal?" she finished before taking a bite of her whatever it was meal.  
  
"The big deal is that you are officially my mate." he emphasized. "You are to be dignified and perceived as a being worthy of being my mate. More...demure. Do you forget your status as such?  
  
Lana turned her face away from him and rolled her eyes. Her head was supported by her hand as she leaned her elbow on the table. 'You are to be dignified and blah, blah....' "You sure don't let anyone forget that they're stuck with you for eternity." she mumbled to her self meaning to mock him. She was completely oblivious to the fact that she had said that last part aloud.  
  
Sesshomaru wanted to grab her and show her just how much he would never let her or anyone who dared try and touch her forget who she belonged to. That was, until she glanced over her shoulder at him and he noticed the new attribute had formed on her already beautiful face. On the top of Lana's forehead was a blue crescent moon, a result of their mating no doubt. His sense of pride rose. Now everyone would know who she belonged to.  
  
Lana felt him staring at her. "What are you looking at?" He had this weird grin on his face that she just wanted to knock off. "You know what, never mind. Look at me all you want." she muttered not wanting to hear another speech from him again. It played in her mind. 'You belong to me now. If I wish to observe you then I will as I please.' She giggled as she could him saying those exact words.  
  
Sesshomaru noticed that she was amused with something and became curious. "What is so amusing?"  
  
Lana stopped laughing and looked at Sesshomaru, batting her eyelashes for appeal. "Nothing Sesshomaru. Absolutely nothing." she said standing up. "Well, I'm ready." Lana began to walk towards the door when she was stopped by Sesshomaru's grip on her wrist. "W-what are you doing?"  
  
A few seconds pasted before Sesshomaru had actually said something. He was busy focusing on his new mate, still grasping the fact that he had actually claimed someone. "When do you plan on returning here?" he asked, looking deep into her ice-grey orbs.  
  
Lana blinked twice in her bewildered state. "Uh-I...don't know...whenever–"  
  
"Sundown." he answered for her.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Lana said, jerking out of his grasp. "And what if I don't." she snapped.  
  
His eyes narrowed at her attempt to defy his order. "Test my word and you shall regret it. If you should decide to try and escape me I promise you that this Sesshomaru will retrieve you from wherever corner of this world you choose to hide in." was all he said before pulling her into a bruising kiss.  
  
She quickly pushed him off of her. Lana wiped her mouth clean of the trial of saliva that was on her mouth. "Yeah, yeah whatever." she huffed and walked out of the room to leave the castle.  
  
He could hear her mumbled curses towards him as she stormed out of his home. Sesshomaru walked over to a nearby window and watched as his mate left the walls of his castle. This woman. So infuriating, obstinate, and headstrong. She was also beautiful, exuberant, not to mention clever. And her strength. She had the blood of a strong demon. It angered him that she held all of these qualities. He stared out the window until he could no longer see her.  
  
"Lana." he whispered to no one but himself as he left the room a walked to his studies. There he would wait patiently until his mate returned to him.  
  
"Lana!" shouted a very happy Shippo. The little fox kitsune jumped into her arms laughing happily. "I missed you so much."  
  
Lana giggled as she embraced the little boy. "Aww, same here Shippo." She looked up to see Sango and Miroku approaching. "Hey guys."  
  
"Ah Lady Lana. It is great to see you. Dropped by for a visit I presume." greeted the monk.  
  
"Yes. How are you?" followed Sango.  
  
"I'm going to go get Kagome and Inuyasha!" declared Shippo as he ran off. "Oh my gosh!" Lana ran up to Miroku and gave him a huge hug. "I missed your perverted ass."  
  
Miroku looked down and smiled. "I've missed yours as well." he said before groping her ass.  
  
"...!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Ungh!"  
  
"Damned fool." muttered Sango.  
  
"Oh Miroku. Now I definitely know how much I've missed you. Hehe." teased Lana as she crouched over Miroku's twitching body.  
  
"Lana! You're really here!"  
  
"Hmm? Kagome!" Lana yelled excitingly.  
  
Kagome came running, Inuyasha of course was behind her. The two friends/cousins quickly embraced in a hug. "How have you been?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Just peachy as always." smiled Lana. She looked over at Inuyasha and greeted him. "What's up dog boy?" she grinned. "Been up all night I see."  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and smirked. "Feh, you should talk." he opened his eyes and gaped when he got a good look at Lana. "What the hell?"  
  
Lana stared at Inuyasha strangely. "What's you problem dude?"  
  
"L-Lana. Your face. You didn't." muttered the hanyou.  
  
"What? Didn't what? What's wrong with my face?" Lana asked terrified.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" asked Sango. Lana shook her head.  
  
Kagome glanced over at Shippo. "Shippo? Do you think you could turn into a mirror?"  
  
He just stared at her blankly. "What's a mee-roar?"  
  
Kagome giggled. "Just turned into something shiny and reflective so that Lana can see herself with."  
  
"Oh ok." He transformed into a shiny metal-like plate. (A/N: I don't know! Just wrote it in.)  
  
Lana picked him...it up and looked at herself. "What exactly am I looking for Inuyasha?"  
  
"You'll see. Look at the top of your head." he suggested, flattening his ears in anticipation for the loud shriek approaching.  
  
"...." Lana took several moments before she spotted it. There it was. The same blue-crescent moon, in the same spot as, that someone named...  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Lana are you alright?" asked Kagome as she tried to comfort her friend.  
  
"No! Why that pompous, arrogant, prima donna! He did this to my face! I can't believe he would...." she screamed.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Wow you called him a prima donna. That's harsh."  
  
"I need to get it off!" Lana whined.  
  
"Feh, good luck. You mated with him didn't you? Well then, that symbol is eternal. Until of course he dies." stated Inuyasha.  
  
Lana glared at him wide-eyed. "T-that means forever!! He'll never die. I have to live with this stupid shit on my forehead till...I DIE!" she cried hysterically.  
  
"I'm sure it isn't that bad?" replied Miroku as he rose up off the ground. He soon found his way back down there when Lana punched him.  
  
"I...don't think that was what she wanted to hear." sighed Sango.  
  
"So you actually went through with it, eh?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well yeah but..." Lana began, shaking her head. "He seduced me! I was drunk...in heat...not myself. He took advantage of me!" She wasn't about to tell them what she had to do in order for Sesshomaru to let her see them this morning.  
  
"That bastard." hissed Sango.  
  
"Do you think you're...pregnant? Inuyasha told me that when you're in heat it is almost guaranteed that you will get with child." stated Kagome.  
  
"I don't think I am. I made sure that I took birth control pills." said Lana. Inuyasha growled. "Those things are actually real and actually work?!"  
  
"In high percentages of success rates, yes. They're pretty effective stuff." replied Lana. "What do you know about them?"  
  
He crossed his arms pouted. "Nothing except Kagome keeps taking them so that she doesn't get PREGNANT! Although that's great stuff for you...I don't see why she would not want to have pups with me!" he complained.  
  
"We discussed this already!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"I can't hear you!" Inuyasha shouted as he flattened his ears to block out her yells.  
  
"You know that..." she started as she walked towards him.  
  
"I can't hear you." he walked way from her.  
  
"We can't until we..." They were walking in circles now.  
  
"I'm not listening!"  
  
"We have to defeat Naraku!" Kagome was getting mad.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah..."  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"Blah, blah..." He stopped. "....wait! Kagome!"  
  
It was too late. "SIT!"  
  
THUD!  
  
"Lana. Maybe you should go to the future. To go and think, relax, take a nice bath even. Maybe take a nap." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Maybe you're right Kag. Sleeping in my own bed after a nice refreshing bath sounds good. And a caramel latte." said Lana. "Thanks cuz." She gave Kagome a hug and turned towards the well. "I'll see you guys later! And oh, Kagome. Don't be so hard on Inuyasha. You should both talk about it. Don't let Naraku and that dead ho make you put your future on hold. What ever they throw at US, we'll handle it, cause we're all a team." she winked. She then walked towards the well.  
  
A/N: oohh. Guess what...some ruff fighting in the next chappie. Lana may stay a little too long in her time and when she does come back...well...sesshy won't be too thrilled about it. Naraku, Kikyo, Shiva, Ifrit? What schemes are they conspiring? Reviews are always welcomed!  
  
-Luv ya dudes! 


	13. Familiar Strangers

Disclaimer: Nope he ain't mine....sighs sadly but I wish he were! A/N: um..so...uh...yea....next chappy is kinda short but if you can guess something then I shall promise to try and make a special request in the story! Errr...just not a lemon please! I suck at it so I'm not trying again.   
  
Chapter 13- Familiar Strangers  
  
She had just climbed out of the well of Kagome's family shrine. Lana sighed happily as she breathed in the polluted air. It may have not been the best of smells but it still made her feel at home. The sounds of cars on the roads, the ice-cream truck's jingle, airplanes in the sky. This was her home, even if it was Tokyo, Japan and not New York City; it was still a city. Lana had wasted no time reverting to her human form.  
  
She ran out of the shrine and towards the house. When she got to the door, she found that the door was locked. But she remembered that Kagome had said that there was an extra key underneath the mat in front of the door. She looked under the mat and, sure enough, there was a key. She grabbed the key and opened the door.  
  
"Gramps? Souta? Auntie?" she called out to no answer, as she walked into the house. Lana walked to the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator door.  
  
Dear Kagome or Lana,  
  
Just wanted to let the two of you know that your grandfather, Souta and I are all going on a little late summer vacation. We're sorry for not asking if you wanted to go, but we figured that you were having so much fun over in the feudal era, and with that wonderful weather and all. We'll be back in two weeks or so. There's money left on the counter and plenty of food in the fridge. We'll miss you and we'll be sure to bring back some nice gifts for you two.  
  
Love, mom/auntie.  
  
PS. I trust there will be no parties and no boys in the house. And Lana I trust that you will be a very mature role model for your younger cousin.  
  
Lana laughed at her aunt's little warning. "You're so lucky I'm not even staying here long Auntie." she thought to herself. She put the note back on the door and took some money before leaving the kitchen. "Although, it's very tempting to just stay here and screw that bastard that's 500 years in the past." she mused.  
  
"That's too risky. He'd probably be so mad he'd turn over towns and knock down mountains to find me." she murmured to herself. Lana decided to for a walk so she could go get a latte or something.  
  
Lana grabbed a hat to cover her forehead and left the house, with the intent on enjoying herself as much as possible before returning to her new, miserable life. She had walked about eight blocks when she spotted a StarBucks (I do not own this store) Coffee House. She went in, savoring the aroma she smell as soon as she entered.  
  
"Hello, welcome to StarBucks. And what will you be having today miss?" greeted the worker.  
  
"Hi, I think I'll have a caramel frappeccino. Grande please." Lana replied.  
  
"Very well miss. That will be $5.05. Please wait over there for your drink and have a nice day miss." (a/n: I don't know the real cent value just that it is 5 bucks. Too damn expensive if you ask me.)  
  
Lana gave the girl the money and waited about five minutes as they prepared her frappeccino. "Ahh." she inhaled as she sniff her drink. "Thank you. Have a good day."  
  
As she walked another five blocks, Lana spotted a toy store. She thought it might be nice if she went back with a teddy bear or something for Rin when she returned. After about seven minutes, Lana came out of the store with a huge black bear with blue eyes and a baby blue ribbon wrapped around its neck. It was so big, Lana had trouble holding it and her coffee at the same time until someone came to help her.  
  
"Whoa there. You should be more careful miss. You can hardly tell where you are going." chuckled a man, with a slightly familiar voice. He took the bear out of Lana's arms so that she wouldn't struggle so much.  
  
"Whew. Thanks a bunch I..." Lana paused when she got a good look at the guy. He had white hair, almost silver but he looked very young. He wore very expensive looking sunglasses. Versace perhaps. (a/n: don't own that either!) He was wearing a pair of dark slacks with a white button-down shirt and a thin blazer jacket. The length of his hair was short, but long enough to slick back with mousse as he had it styled.  
  
"Well miss do you by any chance have a car to place this in?" he asked.  
  
Lana blinked twice, coming back to her senses. "Oh well no. I walked here. About thirteen blocks up town." she answered.  
  
He looked at her puzzled. "You were going to carry this enormous children's toy for more than half a mile?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Hehe. Yes." she giggled. "It's not a big deal, really."  
  
The man smiled at her. "Well, allow me to drive you to your home or destination at least." he offered. He made a gesture with his head signaling that his car was not far.  
  
She was a bit reluctant at first, going into a strangers car and all. But then the thought that he could be a possible rapist or kidnapper escaped her mind when she remembered how she could easily take care off him. "Ok then. That would be great." she assented.  
  
They walked over to his car. Lana was quite impressed. "Wow. Nice ride." she commented. His car was a silver Mercedes Benz. "From what I know, not many people in Japan drive one of these toys. You must be a high business owner here in Tokyo."  
  
He seemed to smirk at her assumption. "How very precise your are. Very observant indeed." He placed the bear in the back seat and then held out the passenger door for Lana. "Here you are miss."  
  
"Why thank you." said Lana as she entered his car. She watched as he entered and stuck his key in the ignition. "You said thirteen blocks up am I right?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
He started to drive, but not without conversing. "So, who is the bear for? Your little sister, or daughter perhaps? Although I find it hard to believe in this day and age that a young lady such as yourself would possibly be a mother."  
  
"Well, you could say that. I'm kind of a 'motherly figure' for her. Her 'father figure' doesn't exactly give her children's playthings." she with indifference. "He's such a pain."  
  
He looked at her in the corner of her eye. "You seem to be annoyed with him. Why is that?"  
  
Lana looked out the window for a moment. "He's so arrogant and high strung. He's too possessive and he has a problem with expressing his feelings. I want to leave him so bad but..."  
  
"But what?" he asked as they were at a stoplight.  
  
Lana sighed heavily. "Nothing." She wasn't about to get into that again. She took a long sip of her latte.  
  
The stranger remained silent for a minute before continuing when the light turned green. "I use to be like that."  
  
Lana looked at him puzzled. His voice...it was so sad, and not to mention his expression.  
  
"I was just like him, a long time ago...that kind of attitude caused me to lose the one thing I held dear." They were approaching the shrine now. "Right here?" "Yes. By the steps." Lana told him.  
  
He stopped the car. "You know...I think...you should give him a chance. He sounds like he truly does mean well but he had a different upbringing or his pride is too high." he paused and glanced at Lana with a weak smile on his face. Their was pain written behind that smile. As if he were referring to himself. "He'll change. If he truly finds real love...he'll change. Right now, he needs companionship. Go to him, be his friend first, then show him the true meaning of love. However, don't submit to him....if he abuses you in any way, I wish for you by all means to inform the authorities or leave him of course."  
  
Lana got out the car and took the bear out. "Well, thanks for the ride. Have a nice day sir." she said before walking towards the stairs. He watched her go up the shrine stairs before he pulled off.  
  
Lana hurried up into the house and quickly ran up the stairs. She headed towards the bathroom and ran a bath. The words of that stranger plagued her mind. "Hah! Sesshomaru? Love? If he only knew. Sesshomaru only knows lust and desire. Love. He only wanted her because of her strength and beauty. Love. If she were all human...if she lost her power...he would drop her like a boulder. She turned off the water and discarded her clothes.  
  
After getting into the bathtub, Lana let the heat of the water ease her mind. "I shouldn't go back. I could just stay here and never see him again." But that meant...never seeing Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala,....Rin. "Oh god, Rin." she mumbled as she sunk into the water completely.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin.  
  
The demon lord looked down from his book at the tiny little girl below him. "What is it Rin?"  
  
"When will Lana be returning home?" she asked.  
  
He turned his head to face the window and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. "Not long now Rin. She should be here by sundown." he replied with a slight smile.  
  
Rin giggled happily. "Yay! Rin can't wait! I hope Lana has brought back something nice for Rin."  
  
"I'm sure she will. Now run along." he said.  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" she said and suddenly embraced him.  
  
He was shocked. It was an unexpected gesture. "Rin?"  
  
"Rin is sorry. It's just...Rin is so happy that Lord Sesshomaru brought Lana here to stay with Rin!" she released him and quickly ran out his study. Sesshomaru felt warm in his heart. He cared for Rin. The human child whom he resurrected with the Tenseiga. He almost saw her as his daughter. Perhaps it was right for him to feel that way. She probably saw Lana as a potential mother and her being his mate...he would be the potential father.  
  
He once again looked out the window. It was getting late. There was little doubt in his mind that Lana would try his patience. He would of course, go and retrieve her, but he had hoped that she wouldn't defy him. He had hoped he didn't and wouldn't ever have to worry about her trying to escape him. Perhaps the only way on tying her to him was for her to have his child. Yes. If she had his child she could not leave him. Separating a child from its father? She wouldn't do that. At least not because of her feeling towards him at the moment. It would all change. He was betting that by having a part of him grow inside of her, she would grow closer to him. The sun was almost halfway gone. No sign of his mate anywhere.  
  
An angry sigh escaped his being. He now had to drag her back no doubt. When he finds her, his face would be the last thing she wants to see.  
  
"I'll be your naughty girl....uh....I'm calling all the girls...." Lana sung as she blow dried her hair. "Where gonna turn this party out...." she shut off the blow dryer and walked out the bathroom. When she walked into Kagome's room she gasped. "Oh my god! Its dark out! Dammit he's gonna be pissed!" She ran to the closet and pulled out some of the clothes that she left. "I don't have time to deal with his shit!" she cursed as she frantically got dressed. All her clothes were on and she ran down the stairs to get her shoes and the bear for Rin.  
  
"Damn it. I had to wash my hair with a deep conditioner. And wax my legs, bikini line, and arm pits! So what!" She grabbed the keys and ran out of the house, quickly locking the door. She ran as fast as she could to the well. 'Please don't be there.' she prayed.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked down at Kagome from his tree. "What do you want?" he mumured.  
  
"I'm sorry okay?" Kagome apologized.  
  
"For what? Siting me? Or keeping us from having a family?" he shouted at her.  
  
Kagome sighed. The only way she would get him down would be to... "Inuyasha...SIT!"  
  
The hanyou fell to the ground hard. "Dammit!" he mumbled into the dirt.  
  
"Look Inuyasha. I'll think about it okay? I'm just scared that's all." she told him.  
  
"Of what? I'll protect you, them, and us!" he yelled at her.  
  
She smiled at him and looked at him with love filled eyes. "I know. That's why I'm finished thinking about it."  
  
His golden eyes seemed to beam with hope. "You mean...your going to stop taking those pills at night? The ones that keep you from getting pregnant?" He saw her nod and he pounced up on her. "I love you so much Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Not here!" Kagome giggled.  
  
"Yes, brother. This is a far too primitive even for you."  
  
"SESSHOMARU!" they shouted in unison. "What the fuck do you want?" yelled Inuysha.  
  
"My mate."he said plainly.  
  
"She ain't here!" Inuyasha blurted out. "Inuyasha!" Kagome hit up his head.  
  
"What do mean? She was to return home once she finished her time here. So where is she?" the demon lord growled.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha stood up. "She went "home", to her home. And I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come back." he snapped. As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Sesshomaru's poisoned clawed hand was wrapped around his neck. "So where is Lana's old home dear brother?"  
  
"Go to hell Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha managed to get out. It only made his brother's anger rise and his grip tighten.  
  
"Wrong answer. Now you die!" Sesshomaru stopped when the wind blew and he could catch 'her' scent in the air.  
  
"Today is a very fortunate day for you brother." and just like that he disappeared.  
  
Kagome ran to her mate's side. "What do you think made him stop?"  
  
Inuyasha was gasping for air. "Lana. She came back."  
  
Lana looked up out the well. She threw the bear up before climbing up the vines. The wind blew violently and shook the vines. She had feeling that someone was there. "Inuyasha?" She continued her way up and placed one hand on the lip of the well. She felt a clawed hand grab her and she tried to pull out of its grip. She was fully aware as to who it was. Suddenly, as if she were a doll, Lana was pulled out of the well by her single arm and was now dangling over the mouth of the well and staring into a pair of angry, golden eyes.  
  
"Hi...Sesshoamru...hehe." she laughed nervously.  
  
A/N: sooooo! Who is it! (The Stranger) Is it ? It is pretty obvious....(pretty damn corny too but it shall be an important part towards the end of the story! So sense it is such and easy guess...whoever reviews the answer first shall get the chance to state an idea for this story!! Cause my mind is flooding with new ideas everyday and that's why I take so long to updae!  
  
C U L8tr Dudes!!– 


	14. Dark Schemes

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha series and its original characters. SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME!! HAHA! cough...choke...cough hehe.....((sweat drop))  
  
A/N: um I don't know what to say? Read I guess. LOL. Oh and send questions if you have any.   
  
Chapter 14- Dark Schemes  
  
"Lana's home!" shouted a very joyous Rin. The child ran pass Sesshomaru who was in front of Lana and embraced her. "Rin has missed you!"  
  
Lana smiled. "I've missed you too Rin." she handed her the bear that she bought. "I've got something for you."  
  
"Wow! It's so big! Thank you! Rin loves it!" she said.  
  
"Your welcome." Lana said as she heard a low growl come from the demon lord ahead of her.  
  
His eyes narrowed at her. "We must have a talk. Now" he said sternly.  
  
Lana returned his glare. "Fine!" she spat. "Rin, why don't you go and put your new bear in your room for now." she said sweetly.  
  
Rin nodded. "Ok!" She then ran to her room.  
  
They had been in their room for almost an hour with not a word spoken. Lana sat patiently on the bed while Sesshomaru simply stood next to the window and gazed at the night sky. When Lana did try to break the silence, he quickly hushed her by saying: "It would be in your best interest to be silent as of now until you are spoken to." His comment was followed by her muttered cursing.  
  
Lana sighed and made a quick glance at him. His face seemed to be calm, but she could tell that this next quarrel would be all but calm. She would not be spoken to as if she were a child! Well, maybe compared to his age she was but she was still a young adult nonetheless. Not being able to take the silence anymore, she spoke.  
  
"Sesshomaru. I'm sorry alright. I—  
  
His head turned abruptly. "Sorry!?" he snarled at her. "You were to return home at sundown! You deliberately defied me!"  
  
Lana stood up off the bed angrily. "Stop it right there mister!" she yelled as she walked up to him pointing her finger at him. "You may be decades older than me, but that doesn't give you the right to chastize me like I'm a child!" she halted right before him looking him dead in the eyes. "I will not submit to your primal ways here in this era!" Lana gasped as she knew she had not meant to say that.  
  
Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose. "What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
Lana didn't answer him.  
  
He growled angrily in annoyance. "Answer me!" he yelled, grabbing her upper arms tightly. His claws slightly pricking her skin.  
  
"Get off me!" she shouted trying to jerk out of his grip. "I don't have to answer to ANYTHING you say! Or do what you want me to!" He back handed her roughly. The blow was painful due to the fact she was still human. 'He hit me?' she thought shocked, blinking several times in disbelief.  
  
Sesshomaru simply looked at her now reddened face. "Bitch. You forget who's your mate. I am your mate! You belong to ME and you WILL obey me! Because as your mate I am your master!" he yelled angrily.  
  
Lana turned into her demon form. "Grrr. You'll regret EVER laying your fucking hands on me!" she shouted as she lunged at him, punching him in the face.  
  
He, however, grabbed her wrist and the next thing she knew, Sesshomaru had Lana pinned up against the wall and himself. Both of her wrists were held tightly in his hands, so that it was pointless for her to struggle free although that did not stop her.  
  
"Let go or I SWEAR I will make sure you wake up tomorrow morning castrated!" she screamed, flexing her wrists around to get free.  
  
"See how easily I can over power you! I told you before, you are strong, the strongest female demon I know, I grant you that, however, you are no match for me." he said huskily, leaning his head towards her neck and began to run his tongue along it.  
  
Lana froze and she stared at him wide-eyed. "Wha-what do you think you're doing!" she half screamed half whimpered.  
  
She felt him smirk against her skin. "I'm showing you just how much you will submit to me." he murmured against her throat. He pushed his hardened member against her.  
  
"No! You must be out of your fucking mind if you think I would let you fuck me now!" she yelled and continued to try and fight him off. She gasped when he suddenly roughly grabbed her face and held it still, silencing her in both fear and shock.  
  
His face came only a breath away from her's. "How foolish you are. Let me? You will not LET me do anything because it is I who will have you whenever I well please." he whispered, grabbing her body and tossing her onto the bed. She didn't have time to keep him off. With his demon speed, he was on top of her in a millisecond.  
  
"Stop it!" Lana struggled. His mouth began to ravage her body as his hands began to tear at her clothes. "I swear I'll kill you!" But he continued his assault. Finally, as a last attempt, Lana tested his honor. "I don't want this! If you do this it will be rape!" She felt him stiffen. Sesshomaru rose his head to look at Lana. His eyes held his anger as well as desire for her. "Would you really rape me? Your mate? What about your so called honor as a higher breed of demon, a demon lord at that!"  
  
He made deep, and dangerous growl that Lana could feel vibrating in his chest. She was afraid as to what he would do. All she could read from him was the emotions she saw through his eyes. "How very clever you are, my dear Lana." he said calmly, a slight smile forming on his face. He took his index finger and tapped her on the nose. That calm mask soon gave way to his real expression. That of a an angry frown and furrowed eyebrows. "However my dear, your cleverness will not protect you for long." he whispered gruffly as he rose off of her.  
  
She watched him walk towards the door. As Sesshomaru was two steps away from the door he spoke again. "I will have my heir very soon Lana." he said and left.  
  
Lana glared at the door as he closed it behind him. "Hmmph!" she turned her face and smirked. "That's what you think."  
  
"And what brings you here my lord prince." said the very dark and grim voice of an even darker looking figure.  
  
"I have come to ask for your assistance. I was told that only a character of your...craftiness and cunning way of thought could handle the one who is in my way." replied the voice of a young man. "You see, there is a female that I have just recently set my eyes on. However, she is to be mated, if she is not already, to another lord. Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands, is his name."  
  
"So, you desire this female for yourself. However, it is well known that the lord of the west is a very formidable demon, quite dangerous if he is crossed. You want me to help you steal the girl away from him is that it, my lord prince?" said the dark voice.  
  
The young man bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Yes. That is precisely what I am asking of you."  
  
"Kukukuku. You know, your father would sooner meet the end of his reign if he knew of what you were planning. Prince Ifrit."  
  
Prince Ifrit raised his head. "Yes, however, my father in his ill state has told me to seek a strong mate."  
  
"Hmm. Is that the sole reason for your plan?" asked the dark voice.  
  
The prince gulped. "No. I have only spent a few moments with the girl, however, from what she told me about the circumstances of her courtship with the lord of the west, I can tell she does not wish to be with him. She was trapped into being his. I only wish to free such beauty and give it what it deserves." was his answer. "Her beauty and strength compels me to rescue her. I think it true what they say...for I fell in love with her at first sight."  
  
"Kukukukuku. Well, you should know then that you are not alone in such a devious plan." the dark figure chuckled once more. "Lady Shiva also desires someone. The very one who keeps you from whom you desire." The figure stepped out into a more illuminated area. His white baboon fur grazed the grass lightly as he proceeded forward. "Lady Shiva has granted me a jewel shard for my assistance. What shall be your payment?"  
  
Prince Ifrit reached for a pouch at the side of his hip. He took it off and tossed it to the grim being. "This should be good enough. And for it I had better get a job well done."  
  
The baboon cloaked man caught the pouch and opened it. "Quite impressive. Three sacred jewel shards. It appears we have a deal. Prince Ifrit we shall put our plan into action very soon." he bowed.  
  
The prince narrowed his eyes. "Good. See to it that you do not inform Lady Shiva of our deal."  
  
"Kukukuku. You have my, Naraku's word my prince."  
  
"Then I shall give word when I wish to meet." said the prince as he turned to leave.  
  
Naraku stared and the three shards in his hand. "And I shall do the same." An evil smile crossed his face and he disappeared.  
  
Lana woke up alone. Just how she would have preferred it. The sun was beaming through the windows. She remembered that the summer weather was almost over. She wanted to get a decent tan before it was completely over.  
  
Lana got a blanket and sun tan lotion and stepped out onto the balcony. 'Well at least no one can see me.' she thought.' After laying the blanket on the stone floor, Lana took off her night dress. Then, she took off her bra and laid down on the blanket. She spread a layer of lotion was spread on her evenly before she laid down on her stomach.  
  
Her thoughts went back to Sesshomaru. He obviously wasn't just going to walk away and let her deny his rights as her mate. Sex and producing his heir was part of it and she understood that. She just felt that she was too young to have children. That and the fact that she simply didn't want to have 'his' children. Having a child with a man that she wanted to kill every time he spoke to her was not exactly in her plans for having a family. She kept telling herself that she had not an ounce of affection for him other than the slight attraction and feeling of pity towards him. That and the fact that he was awesome in bed. But she would never tell him that.  
  
Lana turned over on her back and let sun tan her bare chest. She knew what the effects of having a child with him might do to her. It could only bring them closer together, since it couldn't drive them any farther apart. That was what she was afraid of. If she had his child would it cause her to like him? Maybe love him? Was that why he was so intent on taking her?  
  
Lana was knocked out of her thoughts when a dark shadow blocked her sunlight. As she looked closely she saw that it was some type of creature. "What the hell?" she uttered as she rose on her elbows. It was a gigantic dragon. Its large wings spread wide and what looked like to be waves trailed behind its tail. "What the fuck?!" While she was staring at the beast that flew over the castle, its head bent down and it had appeared to be looking back at her. Lana's eyes went wide when she noticed that it was about to land close by. "Oh my god! What the hell was that!? S- Sesshomaru!" she ran grabbing her clothes and headed for the door.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru you have visitor." announced Jaken as he walked into his master's study. "Lord Leviathan is here to speak with you."  
  
Sesshomaru stood up out of his chair. "Very well Jaken." He left his study and walked down the halls to his meeting room. As he entered he was greeted by the Lord of the East.  
  
"Ah Lord Sesshomaru, your home is quite lovely." commented the other demon lord.  
  
Sesshomaru bowed his head as he greeted Lord Leviathan. He sat down across from him on a cushioned pillow crossed legged. A small, low table was in front of him with two cups and a pitcher of wine placed on top.  
  
Leviathan placed his hand on his chin. "How long has it been since our last meeting here? A few decades or years maybe?"he asked taking a sip of his wine.  
  
They were soon interrupted by a hysterical Lana running down the halls towards the room. "Sesshomaru!" she shouted breathlessly. Her clothes were in disarray due to the fact that she practically put them on while on her way there.  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "And what is it that has you such anxiety that you would interrupt Lord Leviathan and myself?"  
  
Lana was still catching her breath. "I was out of the balcony...and this huge dragon demon was flying over the castle! It looked like it was landing nearby!" She paused when she noticed the soft chuckling of the two lords. She growled. "And what the hell is so damn funny!?"  
  
Lord Leviathan looked at Sesshomaru. "Ah yes Sesshomaru. I forgot to comment on how lovely your land was. Quite marvelous and such scenic areas..." he paused, turning his gaze on Lana. "Especially from a birds eye view. Such a wonderful and impressive site indeed." he grinned at her.  
  
Lana's eyes went wide as a slight blush formed on her face. "T-That was you!?"  
  
"Lord Leviathan is a dragon demon Lana. That, what you saw, was him in his true form." replied Sesshomaru.  
  
"Forgive me if I have startled you my dear." Leviathan said as his grinned widened.  
  
Lana was beyond embarrassed now. Her face was reddened and she nervously began to bite on her lip. "I'm sorry for interrupting you both. I was only worried. Nice to see you again Lord Leviathan." she mumbled as she turned and left the room.  
  
Lord Leviathan turned and face Sesshomaru. "Such a lovely and innocent young girl Sesshomaru. Quite amusing as well." he chuckled once again drinking his wine.  
  
Sesshomaru frowned a bit at first and then smirked. "My mate is far from innocent Leviathan. Her cleverness annoys me, yet it astonishes me simutaneously."  
  
"Hmm? You have mated with her already?" asked the curious dragon lord.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. The night of your little...gathering."  
  
"Ah well congratulations Sesshomaru. Soon you will finally have an heir to your title." Leviathan rejoiced. "I noticed that she was in heat that night." he grinned slyly.  
  
The corner on Sesshomaru's mouth twitched and he frowned once again. "Yes she was. How ever, there is no trace whatsoever of her being with child." he replied.  
  
Leviathan's smile dropped somewhat. "Oh well, there will plenty of nights where you two will be able to try again." he continued grinning.  
  
"There is a problem with that. You see, she has the tendency to...defy me." Sesshomaru paused turn towards the window as he heard the laughter of Rin outside. She was calling for Lana to come play some type of hiding game with her. "Just last night she refused to let me touch her. You know that I could have forced myself on her, even though it would be quite a struggle, but it is not how I wish for my child to be conceived. That I practically raped its mother to bed with me."  
  
Leviathan nodded is understanding. "I see. Well there is always the mark." He looked up to see Sesshoamru's puzzled expression. "Well, if you marked her then all you have to do is touch her there. As her mate you have the power to arouse her at anytime and anyplace you choose. She won't be able to resist you. She would be on fire with desire for you." he said.  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and smirked. "I see. I thank you for your assistance Lord Leviathan."  
  
"There is no need for your declaration of gratitude Sesshomaru." laughed the dragon lord.  
  
Sesshoamru nodded as he took a quick sip of his wine. "So what is it that you have come here to speak with me of?" he asked.  
  
Lord leviathan's facial expression became very serious. "Well you see, Sesshomaru, there are rumors stating that Lady Shiva and another lord, who's name has yet to be revealed, have met with the demon Naraku on business matters." His mouth formed into a frown. "I believe that they may be scheming to overthrow the other lords or some other sinister plot."  
  
"So that wench dares to plot against the likes of the other demon lords? And this anonymous person as well? What a pair of audacious fools they are." Sesshomaru chuckled.  
  
"But Naraku is along side them. And he has a plentiful collection of sacred jewel shards in his possession. He may be more formidable and dangerous than we recognize." stated Leviathan.  
  
A smirk formed on Sesshomaru's face. "That half-breed. Never. I will handle my own, here, with my mate and home. I believe that you should do the same. We are the elite of our kind. Lady Shiva would never be so foolish as to cross me, regardless of her current differences with Lana. As for the nameless lord, I simply do not care as long as he too does not cross me." he replied.  
  
Leviathan kept his serious expression. "I am not so calm as you are Sesshoamru. Naraku is quite cunning. He has been quite the popular nuisance to many powerful demons as of late." he said as he stood up. "All I am saying is that I think that we should be on the alert. I do not wish to see your new responsibilities at harms risk. Although I am quite sure Lady Lana may well hold her own in a fight, if she does become with child, then she would be left vulnerable." his voice held all his concern and worry.  
  
"Rest assure Leviathan. I will NOT fail to protect my mate, future pups, or my home for that matter. Anyone who even dared to harm a single hair on my mate's head would drown in a pool of their own blood at my hands!." Sesshomaru said as a sudden surge of anger and worry overwhelmed him. Why was Leviathan so worried? No one would dare harm that which belonged to him! Let alone try! He was beginning to become annoyed with himself for also becoming worried.  
  
Lord Leviathan nodded. "Yes. Forgive my implied doubts in you. There was never a thought in my mind that you would fail to protect your home. I simply felt that you should know the circumstances of events." he turned to face the door. "Now I must leave. My mate awaits my return so that we may make the necessary precautions and evaluate our potential enemies. Good day Lord Sesshomaru" he bowed.  
  
A servant had escorted Lord Leviathan to the castle exit. Sesshomaru was doing further contemplating over the matters at hand. He felt a sudden need to be with his mate and he was more anxious to see if what Lord Leviathan had told him was true about arousing Lana. It was still early in the day. Maybe he should wait until later. He smirked to himself. Later did not mean after dusk for him.  
  
"Whew! I'm pooped!" a very human Lana sighed breathlessly as she laid on the grass. "How about you Rin?" She looked over a found that the little girl was sound asleep. "I see you ran out of gas too." she laughed to herself. They had been playing all day. Their only break was to go eat lunch. Lana happily agreed to Rin's request to play due to the fact that she did no want to be in the castle with a irritated demon lord. Her so called mate would just have to be grumpy because he was not going to get any ass from her anytime soon.  
  
Just then the wind blew rather swiftly and Lana threw herself onto Rin gently as to not wake her, but so that the wind would not succeed in waking her either. When it stopped, Lana rose off of Rin. 'What the hell was that?' she thought to herself.  
  
She stiffened when she felt a warm yet almost hot hand touch her shoulder. "What the?" she went to turn around and was about to scream when saw who the hand belonged to until that same hand covered her mouth and muffled her cry.  
  
"Sshh. Please be silent my dear Lana. I do not wish to attract any attention from your mate." said the familiar voice.  
  
"Prince Ifrit!?" she gasped as his hand left her mouth. "What in the world are you doing here? Didn't you come to see Sesshomaru or something."  
  
The young prince smiled at her. "No. I have come to see only you Lana. Strange though, I remember you as a demon, but you are human now. How strange." he said placing a hand on her cheek and caressing her face.  
  
Lana blushed. "Well...um you see...I'm not all demon. I'm mostly though." she replied nervously. Her head tilted in confusion. "Why would you come to see me?" "I have come to tell you that I will soon set you free from your enslavement to that vile Lord Sesshomaru." he answered her.  
  
"What?" Lana laughed. "What the hell are you talking about?" She stopped to think a moment. "Oh. Well, don't bother. It's not really worth getting yourself beat up over, or killed for that matter." she grinned at him.  
  
Prince Ifrit was a bit bewildered by her grin. "Yes it is!" he said taking both of her hands in his own. "You are worth the risk Lana. I can't bear to see such a rare find such as yourself being miserable for the rest of your life."  
  
Lana was shocked to say the least. "Wh-what is it that you're saying? Why are you saying all of this? I'm confused. Why would you even try something so stupid!" She gasped when he pulled her to him and embraced her. "Prince...Ifrit?"  
  
"I have fallen in love with you Lana. And I have chosen to fight for you. Soon you will be free. Free to be with someone who treat you as you should. Not some cold, heartless beast!" He said as he held her tighter.  
  
Lana had nothing to say. She had nothing to say because her brain was failing to comprehend what exactly was happening. 'Noooo! Not again!' she screamed to herself.  
  
She felt him stiffen and he pulled away from her. "I must go now. He is coming for you now." he said and placed a kiss on Lana's lips. "Soon my love. Until then." and with that he was gone and 'he' had appeared.  
  
"Lana?" said her mate.  
  
Lana was in her own world at the moment. What in the hell is going on! Why is this stupid soap opera shit happening to me! This can't EVEN be real!  
  
"Ahem!" Sesshomaru cleared his throat and called her again. "Lana did you not here me?"  
  
She slowly turned to face him. "Huh? Oh Sesshomaru it's you." She noticed his irritated gaze as he looked her over. She sighed sadly and transformed into her demon form. "Happy now?"  
  
"Actually I am pleased. Pleased that I did not have to tell you." he replied.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. And proceeded to pick up Rin but Sesshomaru got to her first.  
  
"I shall place Rin in her chambers." he said cradling the child in his arms. "You should go to our chambers. There is something that I wish to give you." Sesshomaru then began to walk off to Rin's room.  
  
Lana's jaw dropped. Was it her imagination or was he in a good mood? He even got her something? What was he planning? She stared at him suspiciously. "Ok." she said hesitantly.  
  
She had begun to walk towards her bedchambers. Her thoughts were currently on Prince Ifrit. Why in the hell would he claim to fall in love with her!? What was it with these spoiled demon lords!? Did they all share the same brain or something? Sesshomaru would kill Prince Ifrit if he new what he had said to her. Literally. She couldn't tell him. But, what did Prince Ifrit mean by when he said he would "set me free"? Was he planning on trying to kill Sesshomaru!?  
  
Lana opened the door and walked over to the bed still thinking to herself. Even though she and Sesshomaru weren't on the best of terms with each other, she didn't want him to die. He wasn't SO horrible to her. 'Right, like he could be killed that easily anyway.' she laughed to herself. Then she felt worried. Wouldn't Prince Ifrit know that Sesshomaru couldn't be taken out with ease? Perhaps he had an ally and together they created some type of diabolical scheme. 'Nah. No way. What in the world am I thinking.' she thought. If she only knew how close she was.  
  
A few minutes later Sesshomaru entered the room with a small wooden case. He noticed Lana sitting on the edge of the bed and that she was in deep thought. "What are you thinking about?" he asked as he made his way towards her.  
  
Lana looked up at him, just noticing his presence. "Oh...uh nothing important. At least I don't think so." she trailed off, looking at the case in his hands. "So what's on there?"  
  
He smiled at her. "This..." he said while sitting on the bed next to her, very pleased that she no longer moved away from him, "is for you my dear." Sesshomaru opened the case and revealed a black velvet choker with a large clear diamond charm dangling from the center.  
  
Lana's eyes went wide. It was beautiful. She normally wasn't a fan of a lot of jewelry, but this was gorgeous. "Um...wow. Sesshomaru...I don't...know what to say." she said in complete shock. "It's beautiful."  
  
His expression softened as he realized that she had liked it. "You could say thank you." he chuckled softly.  
  
"Oh. Thank you. But I cant...you didn't have to. Really." she said turning her head from him. Lana gasped when his hand cupped here chin and faced her back to him.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned closer to her, gazing into her bright ice, grey eyes. "And why shouldn't I shower my mate with gifts? You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. In both your demon and human form. Such ornamental objects cannot even compare to your own beauty." He leaned even closer and kissed her briefly. "Now turn around so that I may put it on you." he told her as he pulled away from her soft lips.  
  
Lana was dazed from the small kiss he gave her. She slowly turned her back to him and lifted her long wavy black hair. The red hue of her hair seemed to show even more because of the sun beaming through the large glass door windows that led to the balcony. She saw him arms come around her neck as he held the choker in his hand. She then felt the fabric touch her skin and the slight tightness as he finished clasping the piece of jewelry together.  
  
Lana began to finger the large diamond on her neck when she felt Sesshomaru lean over her neck and whisper in her ear.  
  
"Do you like it? Does it please you?" he whispered low and sensually, sending chills down her spine and causing a heat to rise in her lower body.  
  
"Um. Yes it is beautiful. And again I just want to say thank you." Lana gulped. "No one besides my father ever gave me anything THIS nice before."  
  
Sesshomaru was glad that she liked it. He lowered his face down to the crook in her neck and began to suck on her flesh. She stiffened and her breathing began to quicken. "Wh-what are you doing?" he heard her protest, but he continued to suck, lick, and kiss her neck. She tried to brush him off with her shoulders, but soon she felt limp when his moist and hot mouth came into contact with the mark he had given her. He smirked against her skin.  
  
Lana looked down at him through the corner of her eye. What the hell just happened? She suddenly felt desire for him. It was like a wave almost, just hitting her all at once out of nowhere when he got to a spot on her neck. "Sesshomaru...what did you do?" she moaned as his hand came up and grabbed the base of her chin as raised her head up, never lifting his head up from her neck. His other hand cupped her breast and he began to pinch her nipple hard but gently. He smiled to himself when her back arched against his and another moan escaped her.  
  
He slowly laid them both on the bed on their sides and moved from behind her to lay on top of her. With his hands he began to undress her. No cries or yells of protests came from her, only small gasps and moans. Sesshomaru skillfully began to undo his own clothing, careful not to remove himself from her neck, not just yet. He wanted her to beg for him before he let go.  
  
Within moments they were both completely naked and he was already between her legs. Sesshomaru started to caress her all over her body. His hands roamed her thighs and breasts, gently and firmly, rubbing and caressing her soothingly. He then took a huge amount of her skin into his mouth and sucked hard causing her to arch her back up again and raise her hips unconsciously, right into his awaiting hardness.  
  
He caught her buttocks before they came back down to the bed, and held them close to his enlarged and eager member. Finally, he released her neck and raised his head up to look at her. "Do you wish for me to stop now?" he said huskily.  
  
Lana looked at him. Her face wash flushed. How in the hell did he do this? She couldn't have him stop now. Not when she craved for him so much at that very moment. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing his head down upon hers and crushed her lips on his. Sesshoamru wasted no time plunging his tongue into her warm, sweet tasting mouth. They kissed hungrily and deep before he lowered his hips and entered her swiftly.  
  
Her lips still being locked onto his, Lana moaned with pleasure into his mouth as he began his pace. Sesshoamru's thrusts were long and hard, slow but deep. Lana's arms clung to his back and held him closer as she met him thrust for thrust. She hadn't minded his choice of pace because it was so pleasurable anyways. But she didn't know that Sesshomaru had decided to start off slow because he had not planned on leaving his bedchambers for the rest of the day. He was intent on making love to his mate all day and most off the night.  
  
A powerful growl vibrated in Sesshoamru's chest as he felt her walls tightening around him. He moaned loudly and began to speed up his thrusts as he felt his release approaching. "Oh god Sesshomaru!" Lana cried out as he pounded into her. The sounds of their bodies and moans of pleasure were the only sounds heard in the room along with birds chirping outside.  
  
With only a few more thrusts, Lana's release came and moaned loudly while digging her claws into his back but not drawing blood.. A few moments later, he too came, releasing his seed into her and then collapsing on top of her. His head landing between her neck. Their breathing was abnormal, as they were still coming back to themselves. The warm sun shone on their nude bodies as they laid there. Sesshomaru rose his head and met Lana's eyes. They stayed that way for several minutes before he dipped his head down to kiss her again. She fully returned his kiss, without reluctance.  
  
Sesshomaru broke away from her. "I wish to take you again. Will you deny me?" he asked.  
  
Lana stared at him, unsure of what her answer should be. She had never thought that "he" could make her feel so...so damn good. And he was so gentle. Even though he obviously had done something to her, he at least asked her if she wanted him to stop. Maybe he wasn't so bad. But she knew better than to just judge him based on his actions in bed. Her head slowly shook 'no' and she saw him smile at her and he leaned down and kissed her once more. They soon became engulfed in their heated passion.  
  
Outside, far in the trees, a pair of angry red eyes looked at the two figures in their bedchamber. Prince Ifrit clenched his fists in anger as he watched the scene in envy. "Soon you will be mine Lana. And you, Lord of the West will fall and lose all that you have taken but have not earned." he smirked mischievously and disappeared from the western lands.  
  
A/N: OMG! I am so anxious to here what you guys think! Was it okay? Did it suck? WHAT!! I don't care just review! But no heavy flames if it did suck though...hehe.... Oh yea! And don't worry, as you can tell there is so much more to this story. The theme of the title will return in a scene soon in much later chapters though. That is if you people still want to even read this...pouts REVIEW PLEASE!! Pretty please! Questions are welcomed as well. ; )  
  
-C Ya L8tr!! 


	15. Nature Finds A Way

Disclaimer: I do want Inuyasha...but I can't have him....because I don't own him!! TT A/N: I apologize for the EXTREMELY long wait for me to update.  
  
I just sort of hit writer's block....I know what I want to write but then as I write I get all of these new ideas and then I'm stuck! But I do know that once the next two or so chapters I'll be able to update quicker. I sort of wanted to move things quicker but not too quick. The only thing I'm basically stuck with is the relationship between Sess and Lana. So once I get by .... "the little surprise" (not the one in this chapter) but hopefully the next, I get by that problem.  
  
You know, I wrote three different versions of this chapter!!! This is actually a bit of all of them. (That's why it's so long!!!) I grew a bit frustrated trying to make it good and logical, you know not too corny. But I said fuck it, I shall take my chances of bad reviews. Lately I've come across some crazy ass stories so I think that mine can be a bit crazy too. Lol.  
  
So if I still have interested readers, I again apologize. (I too get mad when authors take long to update. It gets nerve wrecking sometimes, esp. with the really, really good fics!!! like "The Ad" by . But my fic isn't that good so I'm sure you guys don't mind that much -  
  
Chapter 15- Nature Finds A Way   
  
Sesshomaru sat up straight as he laid in his bed, staring into nothing. It was in the middle of the night and he was wide awake, his mind was in deep thought. It had been two and a half months since he mated with Lana. He turned his gaze as he looked down at her sleeping form. She seemed to be having a pleasant sleep. He wished that his own mind could be so settled.  
  
He had what he wanted, yet, the one thing missing and the one thing that he questioned, was that Lana had yet to conceive. He couldn't understand it. He had taken her every night. She even went in heat but still she had not become with child. Sesshomaru was taken out of his thoughts for a moment when Lana shifted and turned over, her arm stretched out on his lap as she began to mumble something.  
  
He smiled at her and placed his hand on her head and began to rub it gently. "I wonder, my sly little fox, if you are somehow responsible for your failure to conceive my heir." he whispered. He wouldn't put it past her to do something like that. However, he had no idea as to how she could have possibly created a way to prevent her pregnancy. She began to stir and soon her sparkling ice grey ices opened.  
  
Lana looked up at him for a few moments with a groggy expression. "Hey, why are you still up?" she yawned lazily. She turned on her side and braced her head on her hand as she leaned on her elbow. "You look like you were thinking."  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and smirked. "You are right. I was thinking." he said, opening his eyes to look into hers.  
  
Lana blinked twice. "Hmm? About what?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Do you not find it strange that you have not conceived already?" he asked her.  
  
Lana gulped. Why the hell did he always have to think about EVERYTHING!!? "No. I don't find it strange. These things happen. I'm sure I'll get pregnant eventually." she replied, trying to hide the sarcasm in her remark. "Are you in that much of a rush to have kids?"  
  
He looked down at her. He was a bit skeptical with her answer. She was too casual about it. "You do not wish to have children. Is that it?" he spat at her.  
  
Lana did not want to help him start an argument. It was too late. "Look, I'm just not ready to have them is all. I love kids, really. I'm too young. I just finished school." she explained. "And now my hopes for college are out the window." she muttered.  
  
School? What in the world is that? He brushed that minor curiosity aside and refocused. "Too young you say. Don't be absurd. I thought I told you that a female of your age is past the that of child bearing." he chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her. "I, however, am running on a time clock. Although I do not predict my demise any time soon, I would like to have an heir to secure my possessions." he breathed onto her skin.  
  
A frown formed on Lana's face that made Sesshomaru growl. "And with that connotative remark I would have to ask, by securing your possessions, do you mean your land....or did you mean me?"  
  
He didn't want to answer her. She was dead onto him. And with his reputation of not being a known liar, he knew that if he answered her he might regret it later. To his surprise, Lana smirked. "You know what...don't even answer that. I already know the answer." she said as she turned over and wrapped the covers on her. "Good night Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru blinked twice in confusion. What did she know? She knew that he was trying to keep her tied to him by bearing him a child? Just then Lana turned back around and faced him. He narrowed his eyes at her look. She was smiling at him, one of those I want to ask a favor smiles. "No." he said coldly.  
  
Lana's smile became even wider. "No what?" she asked innocently. He stared at her suspiciously before laying down and facing away from her. "Aww, come on Sesshomaru. I didn't even ask you yet." Lana whined. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arm over his. Lana leaned over him so that she could see his face. "Grrr, I said no." "But how can you say no when I didn't even say anything to you?" she asked bending her face down and gently nipping his ear. "Stop. You will not get what you want by trying to seduce me." Sesshomaru was trying hard not to give in but her touches were driving him crazy. Her hand that wrapped around him was now caressing his chest. Lana continued to play with him until she heard him moan, then she stopped.  
  
"Bitch. Why did you stop?" Sesshomaru growled in frustration as he turned to face her. He was all hard now and ready to go.  
  
Lana smirked at him. "Well. You told me to stop. And I figured....," she leaned down to his face only an inch away from his mouth. "that since I won't get what I want by seducing you, then you won't either." she breathed huskily. She gasped when he grabbed her by the arm and pushed her on her back while crawling on top of her.  
  
"Did you forget that I can have you whenever I please?" he growled and leaned down to the mark on her neck. He was only a breath away when a blue spark shocked him and kept him back. "What!? What magic is this?" he asked angrily.  
  
"What is what? Oh you mean me using my powers to keep your mouth away from my neck. Well, it's like I said. You won't get what you want from me like that." Lana grinned at him. She felt just how much me must be aching right now. "And I can tell that you really want it."  
  
Damn. She figured it out. Sesshaomaru shamefully sighed in defeat. "If I agree you will not resist me." he ordered. Lana nodded. "What is it that you want?" he muttered, positioning himself between her legs.  
  
"I want to go see my friends tomorrow. Can I go?" she asked taking her leg from the side of him and closing her legs. He barred his fangs at her. Lana shook her head."Nuh uh. I want your word that I can go. You get none otherwise."  
  
"You may only go if you come back by dinner. I do not want to have to come and bring you back. Is that understood." he replied sternly. Lana nodded and opened her legs and he quickly entered her.  
  
Lana got to the village a little into the afternoon. Of course, she hadn't left without an argument. It was about her clothes. She wore light blue hip hugger jeans with a light pink three quarter sweater (since it was the fall season) with some pink Converse sneakers, her hair was pulled back into a single, long braid. Sesshomaru said that her clothes weren't fitting with her title as his mate. She rolled her eyes at him and wore a kimono over it until they were on their way to the village. "Rin can't wait to meet Lana's friends!" Rin said cheerfully. Sesshomaru had insisted that she take Rin with her. 'He'll probably just ask her what exactly is it that I do here.' she thought.  
  
"Look its Lana!" shouted a very excited Shippo. The fox demon ran up to her giving her a hug.  
  
"Hey Shippo!" Lana laughed. "Have you met Rin?"  
  
"Hey! He has a fluffy tail!" Rin shouted.  
  
Sango and Miroku came from a hut together, which surprised the hell out of Lana. "So when did this happen? Did I miss the wedding?" Lana teased.  
  
"Ah my Lady." Miroku bowed before her. "It has been a while and no you have not missed the wedding."  
  
"That's because there won't be one if you don't stop groping me!" yelled Sango.  
  
Miroku grinned at her. "You weren't complaining last night, my dear Sango." Sango's face turned beet red.  
  
"....!" SLAP!  
  
Now Miroku's face was red, but not due to embarrassment. "Aww come on Sango!"  
  
Lana was now laughing her ass off. Shippo was shaking his head in sympathy. And Rin was just confused. "So where are the other two love birds?" Lana asked.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha wanted to be away from the village..." Shippo started.  
  
"More like the village wanted Inuyasha away from it...all that damn noise he and Kagome make." Miroku finished but not without another slap from Sango. "What it's true!"  
  
"Anyway. He built a hut for them out near the God tree. It was done pretty quickly with the help of the villagers." Sango explained.  
  
"Well, I want see this." Lana laughed. Suddenly a loud crash was heard. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Miroku noticed where it came from. "Come we have to go to the Inuyasha's hut!" he yelled running.  
  
"Rin, I want you to stay here and play with Shippo until I come back okay?" Lana told the little girl. Rin nodded and she and Shippo went to Kaede's hut.  
  
Everyone else followed in the direction of the racket. When they got to the hut, they saw Inuyasha yelling at some guy with brown fur and a ponytail. "Hey! I know him. That's that...Kouga dude right?" Lana asked. She saw Kagome shouting for them to stop fighting and walked over to her. "Hey Kag. What's going on?"  
  
Kagome looked at Lana worriedly. "Kouga won't stop coming here. He keeps saying that some girl told him that Inuyasha and I were mated and that he would kill Inuyasha for stealing me away."  
  
"What? But I told him that two months ago." Lana replied.  
  
Kagome was confused. "You told him?"  
  
"Err yeah. I saw him at some party and then he started rambling about how I reminded him of you and then I said that you were my cousin...and the rest sort of slipped out." Lana scratched her head. "He sort of fainted afterwards, I felt that he should know so I put him out of his misery." She watched as the wolf demon dodged Inuyasha's attacks. "But it seams to me he put himself right back in." Kagome and Lana sighed sadly simultaneously.  
  
"When will you leave us alone and accept the fact that Kagome is mine and was never yours!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Kouga went to kick Inuyasha in the face but he missed and Inuyasha grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground, pushing Kouga's face in the dirt. "Let go of me dog turd! So I can kill you and reclaim what's mine." He just earned himself a rough smash into the dirt.  
  
"Listen. I don't feel like killing you in front of MY mate. The sight of blood may be sickening for her and that's not good for her in her condition!" Inuyasha growled in a dangerous tone.  
  
Kouga gasped. "What? What in the hell are you talking about you mutt!? What's wrong with my woman?"  
  
Inuyasha was becoming annoyed with the wolf demon's stupidity and he put his foot on Koga's head and stepped on it. "Well, if you took two seconds and actually used your nose you would smell that she is carrying my pup, you dumb ass wolf!"  
  
Lana's eyes went wide and she turned to her cousin. "Kagome? Your...your pre...pregnant?"  
  
Kagome blushed and nodded. "Yes Lana. I am."  
  
Kouga looked at Kagome with sad eyes. "I see. You are carrying his pup." He got up off the ground and turned to leave. "Forgive me...for being such an ass. I...I wish you and Inuyasha all the happiness that you deserve. Farewell." then he sped off.  
  
Lana embraced her and smiled. "When were you going to tell me when the kid was born? I can't believe you! This is so exciting! Did you tell your mom? How far are you? When is it due?" she kept blabbering. "Oh my god! I can't stop! I'm just so happy for you and dog boy." Inuyasha glanced at her. "Hey! Who you calling dog boy?"  
  
Lana winked at him and grinned. "The only person here with dog ears. Congratulations Inuyasha. I can't wait to see how you're gonna be as a daddy." she said as she walked over to him and punched him in the arm.  
  
"Hehe." Inuyasha chuckled as he tried to hide the fact that the little punch Lana gave him actually hurt. "Well, I can't wait to see how you are as a parent. So when am I going to be an uncle?" he joked, not knowing that he would soon regret it.  
  
"That's...not...funny."Lana said in a low threatening tone as she punched him right in the jaw and sent him flying through a few trees.  
  
"Oh my." Sango whispered.  
  
"Well it seems Inuyasha seemed to have hit a nerve." Miroku commented. He ran behind Sango when Lana sent him a death glare.  
  
"Did you say something Miroku?" Lana's eyebrow twitched as her anger was rising. Kagome walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Come on Lana. You, me, and Sango can talk in the hut, in private." Kagome suggested. Lana nodded and she and Sango followed Kagome into the hut.  
  
Miroku found Inuyasha's twitching body in a pile of fallen trees. "Wow she did a number on you." said the monk. He sighed when he heard the half- demon's muffled curses.  
  
"So, Lana...you seem to be fairing well...living with Sesshomaru and all." Miroku said as he entered the hut.  
  
Meanwhile Lana was glaring daggers at Inuyasha for his earlier comment. "You could say that. Even though it isn't exactly paradise."  
  
Inuyasha cautiously walked over to where Kagome was sitting, holding his sore jaw. "Damn Lana, I think if you hit me any harder my jaw would be on the other side of my head."  
  
Sango laughed. "I could imagine how Lord Sesshomaru felt when you last injured him. Where did you say you hit him?"  
  
"The most sensitive area of the male body." Lana smiled wickedly at Inuyasha and Miroku. "Yeah....so is lunch ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked trying to change the subject.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yup, it's done."  
  
"Wow! Real food!" Lana practically drooled over the bowl of ramen that was handed to her. She took a big inhaling breath of the savoring aroma before slowly taking a bite. "I miss this so much. I miss you guys, eating together like this." she said sadly. Miroku moved over to Lana and embraced her.  
  
"Oh Lana, we have missed you also...especially me." he said.  
  
Lana returned the gesture. "Thanks Miroku. I missed you...too...and....grrr." Lana's fists clenched tight as she felt a wandering hand on her rear, groping the flesh. "Miroku...you won't have to worry about the hole in your hand anymore when I rip it off if you do not remove itright now!"  
  
Miroku backed off. "Hehe...it seems that my hand has missed you terrible as well." he laughed nervously.  
  
"Sango...are you sure about him?" Lana asked.  
  
Sango shot a glare at Miroku that would end his life if looks could kill. "Only because you're a friend Lana, he'll get off on that one...but he knows that if it were anyone else he'd be the last of his family to endure Naraku's curse."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Poor Miroku. So Lana has Sesshomaru questioned why you're not carrying his pup yet?"  
  
Lana took another bite of her food and nodded. "Just last night. I think he suspects that I'm the one at fault but his mind would never think that something like a pill could prevent conception."  
  
"You know, you should be careful. I'm sure that you and he are only...intimate...when you are in your demon form, the effects of the pill might weaken. They are man made after all. Human hormones are different from demon. As your body gets use to it, you may just end up pregnant eventually." Kagome warned her.  
  
Lana grew stiff and silent, all that her cousin just said started to tranfer in her head. What? No that's impossible. "No, what are the chances of that? I mean really...no way." Her voice was shaky.  
  
Inuyasha could smell her fear in her scent...and something else. 'Damn. Kagome could be right.' He could sense a change in Lana's scent, but he decided not to speak on it to her. He DID want to live to see his unborn child.  
  
"I'm just saying...that nature finds a way. I mean, it worked for me because I'm human." Kagome explained.  
  
Lana wasn't comfortable with the subject so she decided to change it. "Have you guys been hunting the jewel shards lately? Or have you had any encounters with Naraku or that dead bitch?"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "No. It seems that the two of them have been laying low as of late. But still, we should all be on our guard, especially with Kagome and Inuyasha's child on the way."  
  
Lana stood up and walked to the door of the hut. "Yes. I hope you guys don't forget about me. If any thing goes down with Naraku or anyone else, be sure to contact me immediately."  
  
"You can count on it. I might need your help whipping Naraku's ass!" replied Inuyasha.  
  
Lana smiled. "I'm going to go to the other side of the well to get some ramen and other junk. Do you need any medicine for your morning sickness Kagome?"  
  
"No. Kaede makes all type of remedies for all type of sicknesses. Headaches, nausea, cramps, and...hell I think Kaede can cure anything." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Oh well then...can you guys watch Rin. I'll be back in no more than two hours." Lana said as she went out the hut.  
  
Inuyasha waited a while to whisper to Kagome in her ear. "Kagome. I think I sensed that Lana maybe...uh..well expecting."  
  
Kagome gasped. "What? Are you sure? It was more of a theory what had said before. I didn't think that she'd be...pregnant NOW.  
  
"I didn't say anything while she was here because...well you saw how she clobbered me when I joked about it earlier. And that was BEFORE I smelled her." Inuyasha subconsciously rubbed his aching jaw. "But it may not be true. I mean it probably just happened if it is, the scent was faint."  
  
"Well, I think we shouldn't tell her. Not yet. It might upset her to know that she's having your brother's child." Kagome smirked. "Now you're gonna be a daddy and an uncle."  
  
Inuyasha mentally groaned. Two kids on the way already. Once Miroku and Sango get started there's gonna be a herd of brats all over the place. "Dammit all."  
  
Lana and Rin had arrived back at the castle on time. "Lord Sesshomaru! Rin and Lana are back!" shouted the always cheerful Rin. A few moments after they entered the castle Jaken appeared before them.  
  
"Ahem. Lord Sesshomaru awaits your presence at the dinner table." the toad demon paused and made a disgusted look at Lana's clothes. "He also requests that you come as you are. Which means now."  
  
Lana saw the look he gave her and she decided to scare him. "I was going to go like this anyway." she said casually as she walked passed him. "Come Rin. Oh and Jaken. I 'll be sure to let Lord Sesshomaru know of your little rude glances that you've been giving me." Jaken gulped and Rin smiled mischievously. "Oooh. Jaken is in trouble! Jaken is in trouble!" she chanted as she skipped behind Lana. Jaken just stood there, pale in fear of later.  
  
Rin bursted inside the dining room and sat in her usual spot. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru." Rin greeted. "How was your day Rin? I trust you were well behaved." asked Sesshomaru who gave a pleased smile when Rin nodded.  
  
Lana came in after her and sat beside the demon lord. "Wow, I'm starved!" was all Lana said, which earned a growl from her mate. She looked at him and smiled. "Oh excuse me. How are you dear? Did you have a rough day?" she smiled patted him on the arm playfully. When he gave her a not so amused frown, she made a frown of her own. "You know...you're not going to be a very fun uncle to be around if you can't even take a joke, not that you have heard any jokes."  
  
Sesshomaru stared at her suspiciously. "What exactly are you saying? Me an uncle?" he asked incredulously.  
  
She nodded. "Yup. I just got the news and your brother is going to be father in about five months! Isn't it great! I can't wait until Kagome has the baby! It's going to look so adorable, don't you think?" Plates of food were placed in front of them and Lana giggled as Rin dug in.  
  
He simply glared at her. "And what interest should I have in my brother's life? It is not you who is having my child. "  
  
"I fear for your children. You'd be such a grumpy father. At least they'd have a fun uncle to hang around. You remind me of my father to a certain extent." Lana began to eat her food. It hadn't been that long since she ate lunch. Why was she so hungry?  
  
Sesshomaru watched her eat, contemplating over her last words. "Do you not mean OUR children?"  
  
Lana paused from her meal. "Uh...yeah. I meant to say that I fear for OUR children. Silly me." she said in her innocent, pretending to care voice.  
  
The demon lord narrowed his eyes at her. "Your attitude annoys me."  
  
"Yet you claim to love me. Or rather my bloodline." she shot him an equal glare. "You know...you should just say it. If I was even half human you'd have nothing to do with me. You wouldn't even allow yourself to have an attraction to me, let alone would you consider having children with me!" Lana got up angrily out of her chair. "Now if you'd excuse me I'd like to tuck Rin in her bed. Come Rin."  
  
"Yes Lana!" Rin cheered as she skipped over to Lana and held her hand. When they got to Rin's room, Rin quickly jumped on her bed and hugged the teddy bear that Lana had gotten her. Lana pulled out Rin's night garments and handed them to her. "Here you are Rin." Rin quickly got dressed and crawled under the covers. Lana sat beside her and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams." Just as Lana was about to get up, Rin grabbed her hand. "Huh? What's wrong Rin?"  
  
Rin was frowning and she looked like she was about to cry. "Rin is afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?" Lana asked her.  
  
Rin sat up and threw herself into Lana's arms. "Rin is afraid that Lana will leave. Rin doesn't want you to leave. I love you."  
  
Lana was a bit taken back. Rin's last sentence didn't refer to herself in third person. "Why would I leave?" she aked as she held the small girl.  
  
Rin sniffled as she began to sob. "You and Lord Sesshomaru always fight. I'm scared that one day you might be so angry that you'll leave and won't come back, just like my mommy and daddy."  
  
Dammit. Why did it have to be this way. Lana didn't want to stay. But Rin. "I'll always be here for you Rin. No matter what."  
  
The girl buried her face into Lana's chest. And mumbled. "You mean it mommy?"  
  
Lana was shocked. "Wh-what did you call me?"  
  
Rin looked up at her. "Lana? Will you be my mommy...and take me wherever you go?"  
  
Lana began to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to think that Sesshomaru had put Rin up to this, just to get her to stay. But she knew Rin was pouring her heart's desire out. She already saw her as a younger sister, but a daughter? This young girl, who lost her parents at an early age? How can anyone with a kind bone in their body say no? "Of course...Rin." she choked. "I'll be your mom. I'll take you with me...wherever I go."  
  
Rin smiled. "Rin is happy!" she said as she wiped her face. She let out a huge yawn. "I'm sleepy."  
  
Lana laughed and patted her on the head. "Well, you were playing all day with Shippo. You must have had a lot of fun. Now lay down and get some rest."  
  
"Mmm hmm." Rin lied down and quickly went to sleep. Lana left Rin's room and proceeded to her own room. She too was exhausted, she had two months of sleep to catch up on, due to a certain demon who seemed to be always horny. With any luck, she thought, after their little fight he wouldn't push on fucking tonight.  
  
As she entered the room, she noticed that he wasn't in there. Yes! She slowly walked in and started to change out of her clothes. 'Maybe I can fall asleep before he gets here.' Her thoughts were shattered when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her close. She felt his hot breath on her neck and shivered. She was not getting any sleep tonight at all.  
  
He spoke softly in her ear. "I heard you." Lana looked at him over her shoulder. "What you had said to Rin, that you would stay as her mother. It made her happy. Happier than I had ever seen her. That pleases me...to see her happy. Thank you." Sesshomaru kissed the side of Lana's neck.  
  
Lana sighed and accepted his touch as the familiar waves of passion once again, as it had for the past two months, took over her being.  
  
Lana woke up feeling like crap. She was exhausted. Lana groaned and placed her hand on her forehead. The past two months had been...she shuddered just thinking about the past months. She had been turned into a compulsive sex addict by an obsessive demon lord. Every night he managed to get her to bed with him. It didn't take her long to figure out that he used the mark on her neck to seduce her. Sesshoomaru had a fierce appetite, as if she WERE some type of meal. It was like he was on a mission.  
  
She sat up only to quickly fall back down. A wave of dizziness overwhelmed her and she felt a bit nauseous.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes flew open upon sensing his mate's discomfort. He had been up for a while already, waiting for her to awake. He sat up and gazed at Lana. "What is it? You seem to be in distress."  
  
Lana cracked open one of her eyes and glanced at him. "Hmm...I wonder why I would feel that way." She made no attempt to hide the sarcasm in her remark. "My whole body hurts." she groaned. She looked at him with both of her eyes open and frowned. "But I see that you're just fine." she said just before covering her eyes with her hand. She was so tired that she ended up dozing off.  
  
As he stared at her, Sesshomaru noticed a change in her scent. He inched closer to her and placed his head on her abdomen. Could it be? He could here it. He was sure of it. Sesshomaru rose with a smile on his face. He smiled and leaned over to place a light kiss on his mate's lips.  
  
Sesshomaru got up a dressed himself. He decided that he would allow Lana to sleep a while longer. As he walked over to the door, he turned to look at her sleeping form once more. For now he would not tell her of her current condition. He would have to inform all of the other demons in the castle not to speak of it to Lana as well. He was unsure as to how she would take such news. Then an idea came to him. He decided to plan a banquet in celebration of their joining and future together. Then, in a toast, he would declare the news to their guests as well as her. Sure it was a bit late for celebrating their joining, but he was the Lord of the West, he could do as he pleased.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked to himself. He could just imagine her face when he broke the news. He went off to find jaken so that he could make the necessary arrangements. "Jaken. Jaken!" he called.  
  
Just around the corner came running the little green imp. "You called for me Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes Jaken. I want you to plan a banquet."  
  
Jaken tilted his head in confusion. "If I may ask my lord...what exactly is the occasion?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled, which made Jaken nervous. Why was his lord in such good spirits? "It will be in celebration of my mate and I. Congratulating our joining and..." He bent down to whisper in Jaken's ear what the other occasion was.  
  
Jaken looked at his master wide-eyed as he rose to full height. "My lord...are...you certain?" He was almost afraid to question him on such a matter.  
  
"Jaken...you question my judgement?" Sesshomaru teased him. He fought the urge to chuckle as the imp quickly shook his head. "You have one week to arrange everything. You are to inform all of the servants that they are not to speak of Lana's condition especially not to her. I expect everything to be nothing short of perfect." He voice now held every bit of seriousness.  
  
"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru. I shall get started right away!" Jaken was then out of sight as quickly as he had appeared.  
  
The next time Lana woke up was a little after noon. As much as she wanted to continue sleeping, she was starving. She sat up and stretched. "Damn you Sesshomaru!" she groaned. Her eyes were half open and her hair was all over the place. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she mumbled.  
  
Kimiko had entered the room and gave Lana a bright smile. "Afternoon my lady. I've come to wake you. Lord Sesshomaru requested that I make you come to have lunch." She walked over and set a bowl full of water and a cloth in front of Lana. "This so you can wash your face. I shall go get you something to wear for today." she said as she walked over to the closet.  
  
Lana lazily washed her face and walked over to get her toothbrush and toothpaste. "Lunch? So I slept that long, eh?"  
  
"Yes. But Lord Sesshomaru said that you should not be disturbed until lunch was prepared." Kimiko handed Lana a robe.  
  
He actually had consideration for her. Lana laughed. She wondered what the special occasion was. She put the robe on and followed Kimiko out of the room.  
  
When she entered the room she noticed Rin and Sesshomaru waiting patiently for her. She eyed him coldly while she made her way to the seat next to him. Lana noticed that his eyes were fixed on her hair and she mentally smacked herself. "Excuse my appearance."  
  
"You are excused. You look beautiful as always." Sesshomaru replied with a smile.  
  
Lana blinked twice in utter disbelief. As she gazed in his eyes, she saw a softness that wasn't there before. "Are you okay? You to be...in a good mood." she commented.  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth. "As a matter-of- fact, I am." He then placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Lana couldn't believe that this demon before her was actually Sesshomaru. "Well...um...yeah, I did. I...I'm just a bit hungry." A low rumbling sound was heard and a tint of red formed on Lana's cheeks. "Okay, maybe I'm starving." she laughed nervously.  
  
"Rin is hungry too!" Rin giggled. "When do we eat?"  
  
"We eat now." Sesshomaru motioned for his servants to bring out their meals. A bowl full of stew was set before each one of them. "I had the cook prepare this especially."  
  
Lana leaned over to examine the meal in front of her. That wave of nausea began to return to the pit of her stomach. Looking up she saw that Rin had begun eating. She glanced to the side of her and noticed that Sesshomaru had also started to eat. Reluctantly, Lana picked up spoon and dipped it the bowl. She brought it up to her face and stared at a piece of meat that was there. As she sniffed at it, she couldn't identify what it was and she suddenly felt ill.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her and noticed that her face seemed to turn green. "Lana, you have not touched you meal."  
  
"Sesshomaru. What type of...stew is this?" she asked in a low tone.  
  
"It is rabbit. Why?" he asked her, curious as to why she was that color.  
  
Lana held her mouth and grunted. "Did...did you say...r-rabbit?" She was about to hurl whatever it was that was left in her stomach. She jumped up an ran out the room and outside the castle. After looking around her she found a bush and ran towards before she vomited. "Ugh. What the hell was he thinking? I have a pet rabbit back home." Lana said sickly. "But that doesn't explain why I felt nauseous this morning. I think I should go and ask Kaede to give me some herbs or something."  
  
"Who is this Kaede that you speak of?" asked none other than Sesshomaru. He rushed to make sure that she was alright.  
  
Lana turned to look at him. "She's a friend. She can help me get over my nausea. I doubt that the stew alone made me ill so I want to go see if Kaede can help. Will you let me go?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't want her to feel ill. Although, it was natural considering. "I shall retrieve the medicinal herbs that you require. You should stay here and rest."  
  
Lana gasped. "Uh. Do you think that it a good idea?"  
  
His eyes narrowed at her. "Why not?" He knew that if this woman actually told his mate of her true condition, it would ruin his plan.  
  
"Well, because she lives in the village...where your brother lives." Lana quickly closed her eyes and awaited the expected answer.  
  
"I still insist on going for you." was his answer.  
  
What!? No 'no'? "Are you serious? What about your feeling towards Inuyasha?" Lana asked, completely shocked.  
  
Sesshomaru walked towards Lana and pulled her close to him. He tilted her chin up so that he could gaze into her eyes. "Your well being is more important that any of my feelings towards my brother." He also needed to have a talk with Inuyasha about blurting out Lana's state.  
  
Lana eyed him suspiciously. "I get the feeling that it's more than that but I won't argue with you. I hate feeling sick."  
  
"Then I should leave at once. You should go lay down." he suggested.  
  
She nodded and did something that shocked both of them. She jumped up and placed a kiss on his cheek. Lana blushed at her sudden action. "I um...well that was to say thank you. For doing this for me. I would have given you a real kiss, but I doubt that you want to taste vomit."  
  
Sesshoamru kissed the top of her head. "I shall return soon." he said as he began to walk away from her.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Lana called out to him. He turned to face her. "Try not to kill anyone, or beat them up for that matter." she smiled at him.  
  
He simply turned around and chuckled. 'I shall try.' he thought.  
  
"Inuyasha what do you think of baby names?" Kagome asked her mate. She laid in his arms as he gently rubbed her growing belly. They were sitting beneath the God Tree under the sun.  
  
"Kagome, I know that you'll give birth in a shorter time length than humans, but the kid won't be here for five months. That's five months to think of a name." Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Well, I know but I get so excited as everyday passes by." Kagome said as she turned to look up at his face. His expression turned from peaceful to dead serious as he frowned. "What is it?"  
  
"My brother. He's here." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Just then a blur of white came into sight. "How perceptive of you little brother."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What the hell do you want Sesshomaru? What Lana didn't come home or something?" Inuyasha grinned as he thought of Lana finally leaving his ass.  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his brother. "They only reason why you are not eating the earth Inuyasha is because my mate requested that I refrain from violence while I am here." He turned his gaze to Kagome. "You, girl. Tell me where I can find this Kaede woman. I hear that she can help with all types of illnesses."  
  
Kagome looked at him angrily. She hadn't seen Sesshomaru since he took Lana to stay with him. She had a few choice words for him. "First of all you bastard, my name is KAGOME! Kaede lives in the village! What the hell do you want here anyway you jerk!?"  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and tilted his head down as he began to chuckle. "Ah yes. You are in fact related to my mate. You both have the same spitfire attitude." He noticed that her expression hadn't changed. "I am here on a personal matter. You see Lana is experiencing that illness that females get when they are in the early stages of pregnancy. I have come to get her herbs that may help."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "So you know then. And does Lana know that she's having YOUR child?"  
  
Sesshomaru put on his normal, cold expression."No. It is why I have come to get her the herbs she needs. She simply thinks that she is merely ill. I do not wish for her to know as of yet. She is only just now warming up to the fact that she is my mate."  
  
"Yeah right. You didn't tell her for the same reason why I didn't tell her." Inuyasha laughed. "She'd scream her head off at you and you'd be deaf."  
  
"What was that?" Sesshoamru growled at his brother. "You heard me. Or is it that she already chewed you out and now you really are deaf!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Kagome got up and stood between the two brothers. "Now, now Inuyasha. You're upsetting the baby, and me. Look Sesshomaru, how about Inuyasha and I just go and get you the herbs. That way Lana can feel better and you can get the hell out of here." she said as she began to walk towards the village. "Come on Inuyasha!"  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha gave his brother one last look before running to catch up to Kagome.  
  
"Impertinent halfwits. They were made for each other." Sesshomaru snorted.  
  
When Sesshomaru returned he went straight to his room. He saw Lana lying on the bed and Kimiko, her personal servant, gently rubbing her back. "Kimiko you may leave now. I shall tend to my mate now."  
  
Kimiko got up and bowed. "My Lord. If there is anything else you need I will be close by to assist you." She then left the room.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to the edge of the bed to face Lana. "Lana. I've brought the medicine that you needed. How are you feeling?"  
  
Lana lazily opened her eyes. "Like shit. But yea I'm hanging in there. So how'd it go. You didn't fight Inuyasha did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." Lana smiled at him.  
  
"Turn over and sit up." Sesshomaru told her as he took out the herbal medicine that Inuyasha's mate gave to him. "Here, drink this."  
  
Lana took one gulp and started gagging. "Ugh! What the hell is that stuff?"  
  
"Your relative, the young girl, she said that the taste would not be pleasant. You need to drink all of it though." he told her.  
  
Lana grimaced ant the thought of consuming this vile substance. "Fine." In three gulps it was down. As she learned from watching Fear Factor, the more sips you took the more gruesome the taste. "Ugh I think I'm going to be even sicker." Lana groaned as she laid back down. She was shocked when she felt Sesshomaru's hand on her stomach, rubbing it in a soothing motion.  
  
"How is that?" He had been told by his brother, whose mate was also expecting, that this would help Lana's discomfort. He didn't want his brother's help or advice, but Inuyasha told him to think of it as helping Lana not him. The last thing Inuyasha wanted to do was help his brother.  
  
"Mnnn. Better." Lana took her hand to rest on his. "Thanks for taking care of me. Not just now, but the past two months. You know, I've tried everything to make you hate me. But you still put up with me. The guys back home would literally go insane if I were trying to get rid of them. But not you. Your as stubborn as a mule. I kind of I appreciate it. I think I'm starting to understand you more...I think I'm starting to actually like you. Except when you're a pompous jerk."  
  
Sesshomaru stared at her blankly for a second, but then smirked. "I guess that should be taken as a compliment coming from you." There was a knock on the door and Sesshomaru had called for the person who did so to come in. Jaken appeared through the door and bowed.  
  
"My lord the invitataions have been sent out. All that needs to be done are the preparations and orders for the decorations. I have informed the cooks and seamstresses as well of their upcoming tasks." Jaken announced.  
  
Lana turned to look and Jaken and then to Sesshomaru. "What the hell is going on? Are you planning some kind of party or something?"  
  
"It is a banquet. It is to celebrate our union with one another." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
She looked at him strangely. "But I've been your mate for over two months now. Don't you think it's a little late to celebrate that?"  
  
Sesshomaru leaned over to kiss her gently. "I don't think that it is late at all. Besides, I have a surprise for you."  
  
Lana's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Really? What is it? Don't tell me that you're not gonna tell me until the party." she pouted.  
  
"Well it seems that my brother is not the only perceptive one today." he grinned at her.  
  
Lana crossed her arms. "You're no fun. So when is this little 'banquet'?"  
  
"I have given Jaken a week." Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken. "It seems that so far he is making good of his time. Everything WILL be perfect in time, if Jaken knows what's good for him."  
  
Jaken gulped. "Uh...I shall go and check everything over once more. Goodbye me lord!!" In less than a second Jaken was out of sight.  
  
After Jaken left, Sesshomaru turned to Lana. "I'll leave to rest now. The...form of illness that you have may last a few more days or so. You should be fine afterwards." He got up and left the room. Lana just stared at the door in confusion. "Why do I get the feeling that my life is about to be turned upside down after this party?" she whispered to herself.  
  
two days later  
  
"I've had enough of your games Naraku! I'm losing patience! It has been over two months! How long before we strike!?" yelled a very annoyed and angry fiery-eyed demon prince, as he paced back and forth in is study.  
  
The sinister Naraku could be seen just barely, cloaked in his white baboon disguise, in the dark of the shadows. "My young Prince Ifrit. The time will come...sooner than you think in fact."  
  
Prince Ifrit turned his gaze at the evil half demon abruptly. "I do not understand what you mean?"  
  
A servant entered the room. "My prince. An invitation to a celebratory banquet just arrived. It comes from the Western Lands. It is in honor of the Western Lord and his Lady."  
  
Naraku laughed."This is just what I meant, my prince. This shall be the perfect opportunity to strike. I shall accompany you to this banquet and carry out my part of the deal, you will have your precious girl. I have contacted Lady Shiva. She seems to be creating her own scheme upon hearing this news. You both shall get what you desire."  
  
"If you crossed me in any way, and if Shiva harms Lana I shall have both of your heads on my wall." Prince Ifrit hissed. "Now leave at once."  
  
Naraku bowed. "As you wish." he said humbly. His little act would soon come to an end. Through Lana he would get to Inuyasha and his mate, and their jewel shards. "Soon. This will all be mine." he thought as he left.  
  
A/N: okay, okay. I'm typing the next chapter now. It should be up next week. R&R please. 


	16. Dangerous Encounter

1Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own inuyasha...I just borrow him sometimes.

A/N: umm...I have nothing to say but I am sorry for the looooonnnnnggg wait. I'm getting ready for college now and for those who are in it already or are also preparing you know how tiresome the whole process is.

So here we go again right?

I hope you guys still love me? Or at least like me? I wuv U!! - -

Chapter 16– Dangerous Encounters-Part 1

While sitting in his chair, Sesshomaru attentively watched several seamstresses and a stylist groom his expectant mate. He had told the seamtresses exactly what he had wanted. He also added that if the attire was not to his or his mate's liking that he would see to it that they would be seeking a new profession.

So far, Sesshomaru was pleased with the results. But his opinion mattered nothing to him. He wanted the approval of his mate. He wanted everything to be perfect for her. The banquet was only a few hours away. He had gotten his clothes made two days before since the tailor had all of his measurements already. He donned a silk kimono, similar to his traditional one, trimmed with gold along the edges of the sleeves and collar. Lana was now being fitted for her own custom made kimono that would be worn especially for the celebration.

Of course, being who he was, Sesshomaru didn't allow anyone notice the good mood he was in. If he was anyone else, it could be said that he was dancing on clouds. But not this Sesshomaru. He would not risk the chance of his mate being aware of his true reason of joy. Besides, Sesshomaru walking around with a smile on his face might scare people if anything.

Meanwhile, Lana was very irritated. A frustrated sigh escaped her as became annoyed with the poking and the turning and all the damn primping. "Sesshomaru! How much longer must I sit here? I'm starving." she complained.

"Ah! And now we are done!" shouted the stylist.

Lana took a moment to scan herself before turning to look at Sesshomaru. "Well?" she asked. The silk kimono was trimmed in gold along the edges of its long, wide sleeves. The cleavage of her breasts were slightly exposed while a gold lace material were covering the remainder of her chest below the kimono.

Sesshomaru simply watched her before rising from his seat and signaling for the servants to leave the room. "You look perfect....as was expected." he commented as he leaned his head down to place his lips upon hers.

Lana quickly pulled away."Is there anything else you can think of." she laughed playfully. Lana walked over to a mirror and gasped as she looked at herself. "Bangs?" She now had long bangs that made her look more demure and innocent.

"I think they make you look more refined." Sesshomaru stated.

Lana arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "And...does that mean I didn't look so refined before?" she said smirking. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door.

"You may enter." said Sesshomaru.

Jaken entered the room and bowed before his lord. "My lord, all of the preparations are done and everything is set up for tonight."

Sesshomaru nodded his approval. "Very well Jaken. Inform me when almost half of the guests arrive."

"Yes my lord." Jaken then left the room.

Sesshomaru turned around and saw his mate gazing out of the window at the sunset. He walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Lana, is there something that is troubling you?" he asked sensing that his mate was a bit tense.

Lana frowned at his words. "I'm fine." she whispered almost inaudibly. She knew that he wouldn't leave it at that. Especially when he could sense a lie before it ever left her mouth.

He abruptly turned her to face his gaze. He lifted her chin so that she met his eyes. Sesshomaru didn't like that she would so blatantly lie to him. "Do not feel that you need to lie to me. I will not tolerate you doing so. Besides, it is obviously pointless. I want the truth."

Lana hesitated at first. The truth? He wanted the truth? Somehow, Lana doubted that he would be at all happy to hear the truth. The reason why she was so nervous was due to what happened a few days ago.

------------Flashback------------

Lana had been outside in the garden playing with Rin. They were playing Rin's favorite game, hide and seek. Rin hid while Lana counted aloud. She was counting to fifty while leaning her head on a tree.

"Forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty!" Lana shouted. "Ready or not here I....". When she turned around she gasped at what she saw. "You!" A pair of fiery-red eyes stared into her ice-grey ones.

"Forgive me for once again startling you my dear." said none other than Prince Ifrit. He took her hand in his own and placed a kiss on the back of it.

Lana blushed at his actions and pulled her hand away. "You shouldn't be here. I don't think Sesshomaru will be too happy with you being here."

He simply grinned at her and advanced towards her, making her step back into the tree. "Sesshomaru isn't here." he replied as he continued to move closer to her until he had pinned her between himself and the tree. "Which is why I have graced you with my presence today."

"Funny, I don't remember asking for any favors." she said, not trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice. She looked up at him, noticing that his eyes did not hide the hint of lust that he had for her. She turned away from him when he attempted to kiss her on her mouth, causing him to kiss er cheek instead.

He sighed at her action. Actually, he found it very cute. "Lana. At the banquet, will you be ready for me to take you away?"

His words made her head snap up at him and she stared at him wide-eyed. "You're not serious? Look, I'm flattered that you're...trying to be a hero, but it wouldn't work. He'd kill you before–

She was cut by his lips descending upon hers. His action left her immobilized. She was utterly unprepared for the kiss and before she could push him off her he pulled away. "I will be the one who kills him."

"But you can't!" Lana shouted. Prince Ifrit was taken back by her sudden outburst. She too was surprised with herself. "And why not? You mean to tell me that you have feeling for hm?" The fire demon felt a sudden surge of anger and jealousy. He had thought she had been acting a bit strange since the last time he had seen her. Almost as if she were trying to avoid him.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." she confessed, turning from his stare. "We've...been getting along fine lately and...and I can't allow you to just...just kill him!" Lana stumbled on her words. She was shocking herself by defending him. They normally never went through a few days without arguing and that sometimes ended her up in bed with him. And yet, in all their bickering, this was the only relationship that she had ever had that an argument ended in such a way. She couldn't help but admire his strength and not to mention his fierce libido. When they were alone, normally after one of their passionate moments, he would reveal his soft side. They'd talk, she even managed to get him to crack a smile when she had told him what happens when Kagome tells Inuyasha to sit. Even a few nights ago, he began to rub her belly, although she hadn't a clue as to why. No, she didn't want Ifrit to kill him. She may not love Sesshomaru, but Lana knew that she no longer only liked him.

"I'm sorry I can't allow you to do this." she said finally, pushing the prince away from her. The expression on her face displayed her firmness. "If you continue in your attempt to kill Sesshomaru I will be forced to inform him."

Prince Ifrit's eyes narrowed and then softened upon hearing her words. She was falling for his arch-rival. However, she was unsure of her feelings and he decided to use that to his advantage in the future. "So you do care for him. But does he feel the same?" He noticed her wince so he pressed on. "Tell me, aside from his kisses and caresses, do you actually believe that if you were no longer demon that he would keep you around? He won't even allow you to appear in your human form. And from the way he treats his hanyou brother, I doubt that he'd willingly allow himself to sire a hanyou child. I would accept you Lana. I know that your demon blood is not your only strength. I–

"Leave." Lana interrupted. All the words that he said were the words that she herself had said, and hearing the words had affected her emotionally because she knew the truth behind those words.

"Excuse me?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

Lana took a deep breath. "Did I stutter! I said leave! As in get moving! Or I will let Sesshomaru know that you've been here! I won't just stand here and listen to you...to you.."

"What? Tell the truth? You can tell yourself otherwise all you want...but you can't change who he is." he said before turning and walking away from her. He stopped and looked at her shocked expression. "At the banquet, if you change your mind, I'll be there with open arms Lana. Farewell, my love." And he was gone, leaving Lana to think his words over.

"Lana! Lana!?" shouted Rin.

"Huh? Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Rin" Lana apologized.

"I know! I had such a great hiding spot right?"

Lana nodded and smiled. "You sure did."

---------------End Flashback----------------

"Lana?" Sesshomaru called out and shook her lightly.

Lana snapped out of her thoughts as she looked into a pair of golden eyes. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

"If...I no longer had my demon blood would you still want me? Or would you abandon me?" she asked, not knowing if she wanted to hear his answer or not. His usual cold, expressionless face and his silent reaction to her question confirmed Lana's fear. He would get rid of her. Or was she wrong?

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was...struck. Her question had caught him off guard. He was about to respond when Jaken had entered the room and had announced that the guests had begun to arrive early.

"Very well Jaken. We will arrive shortly." Sesshomaru replied.

"Yes my lord." Jaken said and then left.

Sesshomaru turned to Lana and stretched out his hand to her. "We will discuss this later. For now let us enjoy ourselves. Have you forgotten the surprise that I have for you?"

Lana's eyes lit up. She would put on an act despite her inner conflict with her feelings. She wouldn't let him see how she hurt. "I don't see why you just can't tell me now. Come on, please!" He silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Ssh. The Lady of the Western Lands should not whine like a child. Be patient."

Lana growled lightly. "Oh alright. I'll be a good girl...for now." Sesshomaru didn't miss the mischievous grin that she made. She grabbed his hand and let him lead her out of the room.

Sitting among all of the other demon rulers and leaders in his fire-red kimono with a black dragon design on it, Prince Ifrit impatiently sipped his whine. He was hoping that what he had said would change Lana's mind, but if not he would do what was necessary. He turn his attention to the being beside him. "Are you enjoying yourself Naraku?"

The figure next to him chuckled. "I suggest, my prince, if you wish for this to work you will address me as Lord Kagawaki." answered the sinister half-demon, without his signature white baboon pelt. He knew that Lana would not recognize him because she never saw him in his true form. He even made sure to suppress his scent so that she would not detect him.

Naraku turned his head in the direction of her scent. She and her mate had entered the room. Naraku chuckled at the change in her scent. "It seems that your beloved wench is carrying Prince Ifrit."

"What are you talking about she's not...." The young demon lord paused and finally noticed it. "Curse him! I have no choice but to kill him now." He was seething. How could he not notice it before? The prince gave a deathly glare, fueled by his hatred and jealousy, towards the couple who had entered the room and began to greet several guests.

Upon entering the room, Lana felt uneasy. Something in the room was making her stomach churn and her breathing began to quicken. It was as if there was something in the room that had directed a mysterious, ominous energy right at her. Sesshomaru glanced down at his mate upon noticing her distress. "Lana?"

Lana looked up at him and smiled."I'm fine. Just a little hot is all. I'd like to go get some air." She dislodged herself from his arm and exited out onto the balcony.

What Lana did not know, was that she had been followed. However, Sesshomaru did notice and if his target could only see the venomous glare that he gave them, they'd probably die of fright or of the intensity of his eyes.

Lana breathed heavily, as if she had been holding her breath under water. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' she thought. 'My powers, something's making them go haywire.' She turned her head towards the room. 'Someone in there is giving off a very powerful, evil energy.' "But who?" she asked herself as she looked up at the slightly full moon.

"But who what?"

Gasping in surprise, Lana turned towards the source of the voice. Her eyes narrowed. "Why is it that you can never come to someone like a normal person?" she said in an annoyed tone. "What do you want now...Prince Ifrit?" Her breath was still heavy and she suddenly became overheated.

Making his way over to her, the prince boldly embraced Lana. "You know what I want! Do be so dense!" He became annoyed with the fact that she had pushed him away and glared at him with angry eyes.

"What the hell are you doing touching me like that! I hardly even know you! And then you have the audacity to hug me HERE?" Lana stepped backwards in an attempt to get away from him. "Why didn't you just go up to Sesshomaru and ask him to slit your throat!" she shouted. She was about to go back inside when she bumped into something solid. Her whole body went rigid upon impact. Her heart began to beat erratically and she once again began panting heavily. Lana slowly looked up and locked eyes with a pair of crimson-red ones. "Who...are you?" Her eyes squinted in confusion. "You seem familiar." 'That energy...'

The dark man took her hand. "Ah. The lovely Lady Lana. I am an acquaintance of Prince Ifrit. My name is Na...Lord Kagawaki." His voice was just as dark as he looked. He gave her a toothy grin turned towards his secret accomplice. "Very lovely indeed don't you agree?" Naraku rose her hand to his mouth in an attempt to kiss it, but a sudden spark of energy stung him.

Lana quickly pulled away from him. "Uhh. Sorry I'm not feeling well and my powers are going crazy...errr...I mean abnormal." She was suddenly grabbed by the waist and pulled into the side a strong person. Lana soon realized that it was Sesshomaru holding her."There is no need to apologize Lana. He should have not touched you regardless for he was not invited by me." Sesshomaru glanced towards the young prince. "As for you being here, our fathers were great allies in the past and I did not wish to disgrace their treaty and honor by disrespectfully not inviting the Great Fire Dog Demon's offspring...since he himself is unable to be present."

Naraku grinned at the inuyoukai. "I was merely displaying courtesy towards the Lady of honor and her new condition, my lord."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in disgust. 'Arrogant fool.' he thought. Lana looked at "Lord Kagawaki" in confusion. "What are you talking about? My new condition?"

The tensional atmosphere was interrupted by the arrival of Lord Leviathan. "Ah! So here they are! What are you two...excuse me...four, doing outside? Are we not suppose to be celebrating inside?" Lord Leviathan offered his hand to Lana. "Shall we go inside?" he smiled at her. Lana returned his smile and took his hand. Lord Leviathan glance towards Sesshomaru for a moment. "Excuse us Sesshomaru. I shall escort your mate to the dinner table. We shall await your arrival." he said as they left the balcony.

Sesshomaru was hesitant at first. He knew exactly who this imposter was. The evil hanyou Naraku dared to enter his home. Sesshomaru didn't want to tell Lana that it was really Naraku who was standing before them, so he sent the half demon a warning. "You do not fool me. I'm sure that you are scheming some devious act. I will not make a scene in my home by fighting you here and now. Thus, it is in your best interest to stay away from my mate." He turned to go inside but stopped briefly. "Naraku."

Naraku grinned ear to ear as he watched Sesshomaru go inside. 'So what?' he thought. He was not afraid of the demon lord, however, even he was smart enough not to push his temper. But Naraku did find Lana's confusion and distress amusing. Her miko powers were reacting to his aura. 'Yes, this will be a very interesting night.' He went inside followed by Prince Ifrit, his grin never falling off of his face.

All of the Demon Lords and Ladies were gathered at a huge table in the center of the room. At one end of the table sat Sesshomaru and Lana beside Lord Leviathan and Lady Siren. On the other end, sat Prince Ifrit and Naraku. Sesshomaru had his eye on them the entire time, sending silent warnings with his piercing gaze. Lana looked around, still feeling on edge. Someone in this room was giving off that familiar energy. But who?

"Sesshomaru is that ice woman here?" she looked up at him. Sesshomaru answered her, never taking his eyes off of the two demons on the other side of the table. "No. I have no treaty or ties with Lady Shiva so I simply did not invite her. Lana responded with a mere "Oh". 'Then it couldn't be her.' she thought.

After about ten minutes, several servants entered with a variety of dishes and placed then in front of each demon. Soon people began to eat, but there was an obvious tension in the air that put everyone on the edge. Sesshomaru noticed that Prince Ifrit was staring at Lana and he broke eye contact and glimpsed at her. Her face was sweaty and she was panting heavily. "Lana what is it?" he asked concerned. "You haven't eaten a bite. Perhaps you are ill."

She forced herself to smile at him. She didn't want to alarm him or get him uptight and cause a fight. "It's nothing. I'm just a little tired." Lana noticed that the lord that had came with Prince Ifrit had suddenly gotten up and left the room. "Then perhaps you should turn in for the night." She refocused her attention on Sesshomaru. Lana contemplated for a moment and nodded. "Yes. But, do you promise me to tell me about the surprise that you have?" Sesshomaru smiled warmly at her, surprising her at bit that he'd actually smile in public. He leaned his head down and kissed her softly on her forehead. "You have my word." Lana pulled back and stood up to leave.

Naraku smirked as he watched her leave the room. He decided to have a little fun and sent her a mental message. 'Hello Lana. Long time no see. I see you are doing quite well since the last I saw you. Lovely banquet, by the way.'

Lana was in the middle of the hallway, directly outside of the room, when the voice entered her mind. "What the?" she whispered. She turned around slowly in the direction of the room. She knew that the person was in there. 'Who are you?' Back in the dining room, Naraku chuckled to himself. 'Oh? I am offended that you do not recognize me. I wanted to tell you that I found it quite heroic of you to sacrifice your life for that of Inuyasha's wench when Kikyo killed her.'

Lana's eyes widened in horror. 'That voice. It couldn't be.' Then she heard it. That distinct laugh that only belonged to one being. A laugh that she could never forget. 'Kukukukukuu. Tell me Lana. How does it feel to lose someone you cared about? Would you like to experience it a second time.'

With that small threat, Naraku closed off the connection. He wished he could see the look on her face as she realized who had been talking to her. Prince Ifrit noticed Naraku's smug expression and became curious as to the reason behind it. "What is so amusing?" Naraku ignored his question as he felt the powerful, burning stare of the Demon Lord directly across the table from him. Everyone else was involved in chatter, gossip, and deep conversation when the room began to shake.

Everyone gasped in surprise as their glasses began to fall and their drinks spilled onto them. Paintings on the walls fell to the floor as did the samurai swords on display. Lady Siren looked at her mate. "What in the world? Do you think that it could be an earthquake?" Lord Leviathan shook his head. "But it is not the season for earthquakes." Sesshomaru grabbed onto the table for balance. 'This is no ordinary earthquake.' he thought. There was some kind of powerful force behind it.

Suddenly the two main doors of the room flew open with a force so powerful everything and everyone in the room was blown back into the walls by the gust. The large table lifted up and broke in two as it collided with the stone wall. Several demons landed ungracefully while several were buried beneath the thrown furniture. Sesshomaru kicked pieces of wood off of himself, debris from chairs and the destroyed paintings. He held his head for a brief moment, hearing the startled gasps and murmuring of the others in the room. He looked to the side and noticed Leviathan holding Siren in his arms, both of them with a terrified look on their faces. An expression that is rarely made by a demon lord and lady.

As he looked around, Sesshomaru noticed that everyone in the room held similar looks. He saw Naraku standing tall with a smirk on his face, staring towrds the door. Sesshomaru followed his gaze and made an astonished gasp. In the center of the two doors stood Lana. Waves of bright blue energy flared from her body, her clawed hands dug into both sides of the frame of the doorway. Her eyes glowed the same bright blue as the energy radiating off of her. Her fangs were bared as she fully returned Naraku's stare but with a dangerous glare that could kill.

Lana was seething with an anger that could be felt. Violent growls were made with each deep breath she exhaled. She took one step forward, never taking her eyes off of the dark hanyou before her. "Naraku." she snarled, as she continued to move towards him. Everyone cleared the path between her and Naraku. They could see the sparks of energy that crackled in the air surrounding her and feared what might happen if they came into contact with her.

Naraku grinned at her. "Very impressive Lana. You've figured me out." In a blink of an eye, Lana had Naraku pinned to the wall, one of her clawed hands clutching him by the neck as he dangled above her. "You bastard." she growled. "How dare you think you could come here!"

Naraku's breath was blown from his lungs as he hit the wall. He smirked for a moment, feelings her extended claws pierce his skin. He awaited for his poisonous miasma to burst from the wounds of her claws, but there was nothing, only a purple liquid form of the deadly vapor running down his neck. He no longer found this amusing as he finally saw the situation for what it was. Her miko powers were flaring madly around them seeking to purify him as they did his miasma. His hands found their way around her wrist in an attempt to free himself but to avail, she didn't budge an inch and he was weak from her powers draining his strength, and now Naraku feared for his life.

Sesshomaru made a move towards his mate but was blocked by a barrier. He felt a brief pain as he was thrown back. Leviathan quickly ran to him with worry on his face. "She must stop Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked at him with concern. "If she keeps this up, she will not only succeed in destroying Naraku, but herself as well." Sesshomaru averted his gaze back to Lana. "Then I shall revive her with my sword." The dragon demon frowned and shook his head. "By destroyed I mean obliterated. Her powers will purify her because she has demon blood. There will be nothing left of her to revive my friend." At these words, the dog demon became franic with worry for his mate and unborn child. "Lana! Stop this at once or you'll die!" he shouted, but his words were unheard.

Lana's other clawed hand rose as she bent her arm back ready to strike. She knew that Sesshomaru was saying something but she didn't want to hear it. She was in control. She had the ability to end it all hear. All of the pain and suffering that he caused would be avenged by her. She flexed her claws as she aimed for his heart. "Stop this! You can't! I-I beg you to stop!" Naraku pleaded. A toothy grin formed on Lana's face. "That's funny. I wish the others were here to hear you beg for your LIFE! You pathetic scum! You don't deserve mercy...only painful death." her grip tightened around his neck and he growled in pain. "And that is exactly what you will get when I rip out your heart from your chest!"

Naraku's eyes widened in horror as he watched her claws descend from the air........

A/N: Cliffy! Okay I am basically almost done with my college stuff and I am trying to get over my writer's block. I know what I want to write but it's how I want it to be and be written is what is bugging me! So I can say that the next chapter may be out in no more than two weeks. I just want to say thanks for bugging me to update! All reviews...all nice reviews are welcome...no flames...except for the evil cliffy that I created. Can you guess what happens? Oh well I have SAT's tomorrow and I g2g and study real quick.

L8tr! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	17. Dangerous Encounter:Consequences

Disclaimer: okay, this is just getting old don't you think? sigh whatever you know if you just gave me Inuyasha for one night I swear he'd _want_ to be owned by me. Lol whatever....to MASIEL if you ever read this Inuyasha is not yours!!!!!

Chapter 17- Dangerous Encounter: Consequences

Lana's eyes shot open as she awoke. Looking around at her surroundings, she realized that she was in her bedroom. 'How the hell did I get here?' she thought, feeling her head ache for some unknown reason. Lana groaned as she sat up. Her body ached, no she was in flat out pain. She brought her hands up to massage her temples as she attempted to recall what had ended her up in bed.

'Okay I was just going to bed...and then...Naraku!' She gasped and her eyes widened. 'That's right! I had attacked him! But...what the hell happened afterwards?' Her mind went blank. She couldn't remember. Had she defeated Naraku? She had snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that Kimiko had entered the room. She had a sad expression on her face, and Lana had wondered why.

"Kimiko?"

Upon hearing her name being called out, Kimiko's head snapped up abruptly. "L-Lana? You are awake at last!" she squealed excitedly. She quickly ran towards Lana but was hesitant to embrace her for her lord did say that she may be in pain. "Are you in much pain my lady?"

Lana looked at her as if she had two heads. "Yes I am. What did you mean by me being awake at last?" 'How long was I sleep?' Once again, Kimiko's face saddened and she frowned. "You have been asleep for four days my lady." Her eyes began to water. "We were all in fear that you would not make it."

Lana saw the pain in Kimiko's eyes she became worried. "Not make it? What the heck happened Kimiko!? Answer me!" she shouted. She was scared. Something happed after the incident with Naraku. She had slept for four days? "Where is Sesshomaru?"

Kimiko lowered her head. "My lord is meeting with Lord Leviathan in his study. The dragon lord had just returned after assisting several other lords in the search for the evil hanyou and young Prince Ifrit.

Lana's eyebrows forrowed and she bit her lip at Kimiko's words. "So...Naraku is...alive?" The words were almost too hard for her to say. The young girl beside her noted the disappointment in her voice and was reluctant to tell her the truth. "Forgive me Lana, but it is true. Naraku continues to live."

Lana looked own at her lap, her hands fisted in anger as she clutched onto the silk sheets. 'Lucky bastard! I was sure I killed him.' She looked back up at Kimiko. "So you say Sesshomaru is in his study?" Kimiko nodded and Lana quickly got out of bed. She screamed in pain as climbed out of the bed and ended up on the floor.

"Lana!" Kimiko cried out as she went to help her up but Lana shook her head. "No. I'm alright." she said with a smile. She stood up to her full height. "You stay here. I'll be right back." Kimiko nodded and Lana left the room.

Down the halls, everything was silent. So silent in fact that Lana could hear voices of to masculine voices in conversation. When she got to the end of the hall, she recognized the voices as Sesshomaru and Lord Leviathan. At first she was going to just enter, but then decided to listen in on what they were discussing. This would easy due to the fact that the door was slightly open. She put her ear to the door and had just heard Sesshomaru talking....

On the other side of the door......

"So how was the search? Any leads as to their whereabouts?" Sesshomaru asked.

Leviathan shook his head. "Not one. Those cowards!" he shouted as he slammed his fist onto the wood desk. "How are you holding? Has she awakened yet?"

Sesshomaru looked at the dragon demon blankly for a moment, but Leviathan could plainly see the worry and distress that shown within the depths of his golden eyes. "I've just checked her thirty minutes ago....her condition has not changed." Sesshomaru paused in thought for a moment. What would he say to Lana when she did awaken? He drifted as he recollection the incident that occurred four days ago....

_Flashback_

_Sesshomaru made a move towards his mate but was blocked by a barrier. He felt a brief pain as he was thrown back. Leviathan quickly ran to him with worry on his face. "She must stop Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked at him with concern. "If she keeps this up, she will not only succeed in destroying Naraku, but herself as well." Sesshomaru averted his gaze back to Lana. "Then I shall revive her with my sword." The dragon demon frowned and shook his head. "By destroyed I mean obliterated. Her powers will purify her because she has demon blood. There will be nothing left of her to revive my friend." At these words, the dog demon became frantic with worry for his mate and unborn child. "Lana! Stop this at once or you'll die!" he shouted, but his words were unheard._

_Lana's other clawed hand rose as she bent her arm back ready to strike. She knew that Sesshomaru was saying something but she didn't want to hear it. She was in control. She had the ability to end it all hear. All of the pain and suffering that he caused would be avenged by her. She flexed her claws as she aimed for his heart. "Stop this! You can't! I-I beg you to stop!" Naraku pleaded. A toothy grin formed on Lana's face. "That's funny. I wish the others were here to hear you beg for your LIFE! You pathetic scum! You don't deserve mercy...only painful death." her grip tightened around his neck and he growled in pain. "And that is exactly what you will get when I rip out your heart from your chest!"_

_Naraku's eyes widened in horror as he watched her claws descend from the air........_

_......then....Lana's hand halted as a painful cramp was felt in her abdomen. Her claws were only a millimeter from Naraku's chest. The blue glow in her eyes had faded and the air around her no longer held the violent energy as before. Her gray eyes looked up into Naraku's red ones with fierce determination to finish what she had started. But her body gave up, it could not withstand the intensity of her own powers. Her hair clung to her face as sweat trickled down her body. She was gasping for air and her grip on Naraku's neck loosened. _

_The pain was unbearable, she didn't know how long she'd be able to continue to stand. With heavy eyelids she managed to look at the evil half-demon straight in the eye. "Damn you Naraku..." Lana let out a painful scream and released her grip from Naraku's neck as her arms wrapped around her waist and she stumbled back a few steps. Naraku looked at her form in disbelief for a second before seeing this a s his chance to escape. _

_Sesshomaru saw Naraku retreat into his dark portal. Lana had dropped to her knees and the barrier had decimated. In the blink of an eye he was at her side and was able to catch her before she hit the floor. He held her protectively in his arms as he turned her face up towards him. Sesshomaru stifled a gasp as he looked upon the woman in his arms. She appeared so broken and pale, so fragile. Her gasped for air were that of a person who was once drowning. Lord Leviathan had already sent other lords to go after Naraku and had ran over to Sesshomaru's side to aid him. "Quickly. We must get her fever down and hydrate her immediately. She could die Sesshomaru...not even your father's sword may save her if she does........_

_End Flashback_

"Actually..." Sesshomaru's flashback was ended by Leviathan's response. "I have found out information as to what happened to Lana. You see, Lana's powers as a miko were too strong for her demon body. Further proof as to why a demon and a miko as one should not be. Her powers had come into it's full potential as she became enraged, they increased her strength as a result. However, they became so powerful, when she tried to purify Naraku....she almost succeeded in completely purifying herself."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "You said that she almost **_completely_** purified herself. Please, explain."

Leviathan nodded. "It is obvious that the only reason why she is here alive and...whole, in a manner of speaking but I shall get to that in a moment...is because she was not completely purified. She did, however, purify her demon blood. In other words my friend...Lana is now completely human."

On the other side of the door Lana covered her mouth with her hand to suppress her startled gasp. Human? All of demon blood gone? But this news was nothing compared to what she heard next.

Sesshomaru turned his view to look out at the window. A few moments passed before he spoke what was on his mind. "So then...what of our child." he asked emotionlessly.

Lord Leviathan frowned at his next words. "I am deeply sorry my friend. The child was too weak to also withstand the intense power seeing how its mother miraculously survived herself. It was purified."

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened. "I see." he said with same tone of voice as before.

"You and Lana both have my condolences my lord, but please...do not blame Lana for your loss." said the dragon demon, his voice full of sorrow. "It is...quite hard to lose a child...for both parents."

Sesshomaru slowly turned around to face his friend. "I do not blame Lana. I blame myself."

Leviathan looked at him in confusion upon noticing Sesshomaru's seriousness behind his words. "Why would you do that?"

A loud thud was heard outside of the door. Slowly the door opened to reveal Lana on the floor with her back up straight against the wall. Sesshomaru ran to her. "Lana you are awake." He knelt in front of her and gazed into her eyes. Her eyes did not meet his, she simply stared into nothingness. "Lana." he called out. Her mouth was moving, trying to utter something. For a moment she came back to reality and turned her face to her mate.

"I-I-I w-w-was...p-p-pregnant?" she stuttered before passing out on the floor.

Lord Leviathan looked on and made a silent 'oh' upon realization. How could he forget? Lana did not know.

A/N: sorry if the chapter seemed too short compared to others. I wanted it to only introduce the outcome of the whole incident in the last chapter. Ok so I'll have the next out soon hopefully, but it won't be as short as this one so it won't be up as fast either. GOMEN! Yeah so prepare for some extreme drama and Naraku was just humiliated in front of all those people...I'm sure all he's thinking about is revenge. And poor Lana will never be the same...for now Newayz.

Ok then C U L8Tr Dudes– I may name a future chapter Blvd. Of Broken Dreams b/c that is like my new favorite song GREEN DAY rulez! And I'm from the bronx new york so people think im weird but who cares! I luv all music! Except country...lol.


	18. Leaving This Behind

A/N: hey any ideas, questions, suggestions, or confusion, fell free to ask!

Enjoy! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Ok so...here's a new chapter!

Chapter 18- Leaving This Behind

_She was brushing Rin's hair. She loved grooming the young girl's hair from time to time. It reminded her of when she was a child and her mother would brush her hair before she would tuck her in. Then she stopped brushing suddenly. There was a cry. But it sounded like a baby's cry. Its wailing could be heard from far throughout the castle walls. She told Rin to stay there. She wanted to see who it was. The need to know why the child was crying was drawing her to it. She felt its pain calling to her. _

_Walking through the halls and corridors, she could feel herself getting closer to the source. The wails becoming louder and louder. Finally, she stopped outside of a door. The cries seemed to be coming from the room beyond this door. Slowly, she opened the door and examined what appeared to be an infant beneath a white sheet. She could identify its small limbs thrashing beneath the cloth. Cautiously, she crept towards the child, but as she did so...its cries seemed to be getting lower and lower. When she was standing directly in front of it, she kneeled down and attempted to pick it up. She realized that the cries had stopped. Her eyes widened at what she held in her arms._

_Nothing. Just the white sheet. _

"_What have you done?"_

_A startled gasp escaped her mouth as the bone chilling voice reached her ears. She turned her head and looked up. Her eyes met with a pair of golden ones that flared with intense anger and pain. She looked at her demon lord, her puzzled expression meeting his stone glare. He was angry, yet he seemed hurt, she hadn't a clue as to why. What did she do?_

_She turned her attention back at what was in her arms. Her breath caught in her throat upon looking at the horrific site before her. Blood. It was everywhere. The once spotless sheet was now drenched in it, as was the floor below her. A strangled cry emitted from her mouth. She wanted to scream, but found she could not. What had she done indeed. She violently discarded the bloodied cloth and backed up into the being behind her. Once again she turned her up to look at him. But this time his eyes no longer held pain. Only pure anger and hatred. _

_She stammered while trying to speak. "S-Sesshomaru?" That was all she could muster. His burning gaze left her paralyzed and weak. She couldn't even stand. Her body began to tremble as a growl so vicious permeated from his body the whole room vibrated. _

"_Look what you've done you wretch! You have destroyed our child! MY child!" he snarled bitterly through his teeth. "With your weak human emotions." His fists were clenched tightly and his eyes, for a brief moment, flashed blood red. She was afraid...for her life. And she had good reason too, as she watched his hand flex as if to grab her small, delicate throat and snap it._

_Suddenly she did something that she had never done in her life. She pleaded for him to spare her."Sesshomaru forgive me! Please don't kill me! I-I didn't know...I would never harm my child!" she screamed as she cried, her tiny fists clutching onto his silk pants now stained with red from the blood on her hands._

_A vile grin formed on his face as he reached down and grabbed her by the back of her neck, raising her up to his height leaving her feet to dangle above the floor. He brought her face closer to his. At first she thought he was going to kiss her, but he simply brought his mouth to her ear and whispered into it with a venomous tone. "Pathetic human. You are nothing to me anymore. I have no use for a weak human such as you!" He threw her on the floor, hard. She screeched in pain as her body was slammed to the ground. As she struggled to get up, her eyes swelled in tears as she witnessed the scene before her._

_There stood Sesshomaru embraced in the arms of Lady Shiva. "Look at her Sesshomaru, she weeps, such a weak emotion prone only to humans." The ice demon smirked at her as she placed her lips upon the dog demon. Sesshomaru turned to her with narrowed eyes. "Murderer, I expect you to be gone from my home before nightfall. If I return to find you still moping around here, I will kill you."_

_The term he used to address her with stayed with her as he exited the room with that slut._

_Murderer..._

_Murderer... _

_MURDERER!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lana screamed as she jolted up violently from her bed. She panted heavily, bring her hand to rest on her sweaty forehead. _'It was a dream... no, a nightmare.' _she had hoped that it all was simply a nightmare...but upon looking at her hand and noticing the absence of her claws, she was faced with the truth. But something about her form was strange. Lana took a lock of her hare and observed it. It was slightly wavy, black with a red hue. That was the color of her hair in her demon form._ 'But how?' _She broke away from her thoughts when the door clicked and someone entered.

Sesshomaru had hurried to her room upon hearing her yell, worried that the dark hanyou had returned for revenge. He had known that Naraku would not simply forget what happened. He had been humiliated, having begged for his pathetic life in front full blooded demon lords. That was something not even Inuyasha would do, under any circumstances.

Lana slowly turned her head and stared at him. Her eyes looked tired, her skin pale as if the blood had ran from her body. "Sesshomaru." she barely whispered. If he did not have a demon's keen sense of hearing he would not have heard her. "I'm fine. Please...come sit down." She looked at him with pleading eyes "Please."

He was hesitant at first, he knew that she had heard everything the night before. He nodded and made his way over to the bed to sit beside her. She didn't look at him. She simply stared at her lap and placed her hands in it. She wanted to avoid looking at him because she knew she'd cry. She nearly cried as she felt the bed sink in with his weight. But she held back the tears, she'd hold them until her eyes could hold no more and flooded over. Lana took a deep breath, hoping that it would prepare her for what ever answers she may get.

"So...is it true?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her question. "Is what true." Lana's jaw tightened and her fists were clenched tightly in her lap."Is it true...that I was...pregnant?" she said through clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru did not answer her right away. He turned to face the window and stared at the trees. They were almost completely bare, a clear indication of the approaching winter season. He sighed lightly. "Yes...you were."

Her bottom lip trembled. "So you knew? And you didn't tell me?" Her voice cracked.

He looked at her, her head still staring into her lap. Feeling a pain of guilt for not telling her. "I refrained from telling you due to the fact that I was uncertain how you would react. Also because..." he paused for a moment. "I was planning on surprising you with it during the banquet. It was a part of the celebration."

Lana didn't know what in the world was going in her mind at the time but she just snapped. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face with as much strength that she had. "You idiot! You didn't think that I had a right to know! That I was fucking pregnant!" she screamed. He held his usual composure, not even flinching at her words. "So everyone there knew? Even Naraku!" Her body quivered uncontrollably. Sesshomaru pulled her to him and embraced her affectionately, not saying a word. But Lana wasn't done and began a verbal assault on herself as she sobbed into his chest. The remembrance of her dream still haunting her."Not only did I kill my child, I'm human now...completely. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I had known that I was...it would have never happened the way it did. Please don't hate me. Please don't abandon me."

Her words struck him like blade to his chest. He had never handled a woman this way before and hadn't a clue as to how to console them, especially verbally. He too was hurting from the lost of his unborn pup. Their child. If anyone was to blame it was him, and even he, a demon lord, would admit that. He placed a kiss on her head softly and stroked her hair. "You are right. I should have told you. I'm sure things would have been different." he whispered, thinking that had been the right thing to say.

It had been far from the right thing to say. Lana couldn't believe her ears. She didn't expect him to say that and it broke her heart. He merely admitted that if he had told her, then things would have been different. Not much of a sincere comment to her. Perhaps he simply...did not care how she felt. How she was falling apart on the inside. Maybe he would abandon her after all.

Sesshomaru released her and stood up. "You should rest. I'll be departing soon to assist the other lords in search of Naraku and Prince Ifrit. I want you to stay in this room while I am gone. I shall be away for a few days, perhaps weeks. I have my men stationed around the area to protect the castle. Kimiko will be here to serve you and provide you with any essentials you may need." He smiled weakly at her, then turned to head out of the room, leaving Lana sitting in the bed dumbfounded. Although her heart was broken, she still did not let one tear fall.

Sesshomaru walked out of his castle, wearing his armor and the evil demonic sword Tokijin at his side. He could see Lord Leviathan waiting for him at the front gate. He nodded at his friend and they headed off to where they thought they may find their targets. He would kill Naraku with his bare hands for what he did.

Lana stared outside the window, watching the leaves fall one by one. 'Winter isn't too far away.' she thought. But Lana's mind was far from the upcoming cold season. She was in a state of turmoil. A few months ago, she wouldn't have given a damn about Sesshomaru throwing her aside. She had_ prayed_ for it. But now...

Kimiko had entered the room. She had brought Lana some food and water. "My Lady." she greeted Lana in an unusual cold tone of voice.

Lana attempted to smile. "What is it Kimiko?"

The young demoness walked towards the side of the bed and kneeled before her. "I simply want to express my condolences my Lady. To you and my Lord." Kimiko stood and sat beside Lana on the bed. "I know that the future may be hard, but I shall be here to keep you company and the little one as well."

Lana blinked in confusion. "Uh well thank you...Kimiko. But what do you mean? I know that what happened was tragic...but how will it make the future hard for me?"

Kimiko looked at Lana with sad eyes. "Forgive me my Lady. I understand that you and Lord Sesshomaru had been...getting closer, but I'm afraid that things may be different now."

Lana was completely baffled. "Different how?" She realized that Kimiko knew Sesshomaru better than she had. She was both anxious and reluctant to find out how he would handle her 'situation'.

Kimiko continued to '_fill her in'_. "My lord is not as patient as he seems. You see, he is in need of an heir. If you remain the way you are, a _human_, he will set out elsewhere for someone of demon blood to sire a child with. His honor will not allow him to abandon you, however, you are still his mate, unless he chooses another to be his mate."

Lana 's breath caught in her throat. A few seconds pasted before she was able to respond to what Kimiko had said. "So..." she said hesitantly. "He'll just keep me here? Locked away...while...while he goes and finds some...other demon woman to bear him a full-blooded demon child?"

Kimiko nodded."I don't know my lady. But it is a possibility."

Lana swallowed hard, turning her head to face the window. "When do you think he will be back?"

Kimiko thought for a moment. "Not for a few wee...um not for a few days."

Because her head was turned, Lana could not see the corner of Kimiko's mouth curve up. Lana sighed. What was she going to do? "Kimiko if you don't mind...I'd like to be left alone." she said softly.

"Yes my Lady." she bowed and exited the room, leaving Lana confused. She called her 'my lady'?

On the other side of the door Kimiko walked down the halls. 'Hn, stupid fool. So easy to manipulate.' She had made her way outside of the castle and had begun to walk into the forest. 'Humans are so weak. They should all perish. Die slow, painful deaths by the hands of all demons. I cannot believe Lord Sesshomaru would dare keep them in his house.' She stopped once she was a good enough distance from the castle. 'Now I can return to my beautiful form.' Her hair turned blue, along with her eyes, her skin a pale blue as if she were dead. The lady of the north smirked as her plan had been set. "Soon I, Lady Shiva, will get what is rightfully mine!" she laughed out loud. 'I think I'll help this years cold season speed up a bit.' she mused.

Lana took her blue backpack and began to stuff as much junk food and bottled water as she could in it. The temperature outside was decreasing. She needed warm clothes. 'Dammit. These kimonos won't keep me warm.' Just then the 'real' Kimiko walked into the room.

"Lana is there something wrong? I heard rustling?" She looked at Lana's packed bags. "Are you...going somewhere?"

"Kimiko! Great! I know I asked you to leave but never mind that. Um do you know if there are any warm clothing in the castle?" Lana asked.

Kimiko looked at her strangely. "But I just entered your room just now."

Lana hadn't heard her because she was busy searching the chests full of clothes. "Aha! Here they are." she exclaimed. She had found some wool robes so she decided to put them on over the clothes she already had on. Kimiko stood there completely confused. "Lana are planning on departing?" Lana looked up at her. Her eyes softened and she put on a fake smile. "I'm leaving Kimiko." she said as she zipped up her backpack. "I'm leaving and I am never coming back."

Kimiko gasped. "Leaving? But why?"

Lana stopped moving for a moment. "I can't stay anymore. I won't just let him keep me here to just waist away. He doesn't need me here...I'm doing him a favor." She walked out onto the balcony and climbed over the railing, grabbing onto the vines that had grown on the stone walls.

Kimiko ran out to her. "But Lana...Lord Sesshomaru will not simply let you escape. He'll search for you, relentlessly. You know how possessive inuyoukai are! Please I beg of you do not leave!"

Lana smiled at her warmly. "I know Kimiko. But no matter how far he searches he will not find me. I'm going home...to my time period. So tell him...not to waste his time." She had begun to climb down when hesitated. "Kimiko." "Yes Lana." "Tell Rin that I'm sorry...and thank you...for being a good friend to me." And with that she made her way down the wall and proceeded to the forest. 'I hope I don't get lost trying to find the village without my powers. At least it hasn't snowed yet so I should pretty much get there by memory.' Lana hoped to herself. She was about twenty feet from the castle when she turned back to get one last glance. 'Goodbye Sesshomaru.'

Meanwhile...a few days later.

"It has been days Sesshomaru." sighed a very irritated Lord Leviathan.

Sesshomaru glanced at him expressionless. "Must continue on."

The dragon lord smiled at his friend sympathetically. "We have not one clue as to the whereabouts of Naraku. We cannot even reach Prince Ifrit. The castle of the fire mountain is inside a moat of magma. It would not be wise for us to invade as of yet, the fire lord's people are known for effectively manipulating the element of fire." He walked up to old friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I understand my friend. You want to ensure the complete safety of your home, but why don't you return to your castle. Our allies and myself will formulate a plan on how and when we will make our move. Your mate needs you. Now that she is human, she is more fragile, more...emotional. Go to her."

Sesshomaru's gaze was focused to the west. He contemplated what his friend had said. She did need him. He had left her with the belief that he would abandon her. He would never abandon her. As her mate he was her master, her lover, her protector. She gave up her former life for an eternity with him, in exchange for her friend's life. He vowed to himself that he would honor her act, for it was indeed honorable. She would stay by his side, forever. He would not abandon her, nor cast her aside. Her future was with him and he would give her one. He found it strange...yet amusing that he still wanted her. Maybe his father's genes were stronger in other areas besides strength and looks.

"Very well, Leviathan. I shall return to my lands. You will inform me at once on any information you obtain," he said. His words being a declaration.

Leviathan nodded. "Of course. Best of luck handling a human woman Sesshomaru," he laughed mockingly.

Sesshomaru gave him a warning glare. "Hn. This Sesshomaru hand take on any challenge," he stated with his natural confidence. He turned west and proceeded home.

Leviathan chuckled to himself. "Battling female emotions and battling wars are two different leagues my friend. Far from similar."

Lana cursed to herself as she walked through the trees. "Dammit! Just my luck that it would start snowing now!" She was starting to get nervous now. "I should have at least come across a village or something by now...man I'm starving." She continued onward. Her clothes were snagged, torn, and ripped by the bushes and branches. The temperature dropped at least ten degrees. On top of that...she was lost.

'Maybe leaving in the winter wasn't the best thing to do.' she thought to herself.

Sesshomaru arrived at his castle in less than two days, thanks to his cloud. As he entered his castle he walked to the direction of his chambers. There were things that he and his mate needed to discuss, like their future. He took notice that as he walked by all of the servants were very quiet, more than normal anyway. They just stood there.

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly when he passed by Rin's room. He had smelt salt and water. She had been crying. He opened the door to see Rin crying in Kimiko's lap. Something didn't seem right. Why was Kimiko comforting Rin and not Lana? Perhaps she was resting. Yes that must be it. He turned and made his way to his chambers. He gently opened the door, so that he would not wake her if she was sleeping. Little did he know...

"Lana?" he called in a cool voice. No she was not here. Her scent was not in the room...it wasn't in the castle for that matter. "Kimiko!" he called out. Less than three seconds later she was their kneeling before her lord on the hard floor. "You called my lord." she spoke softly.

"Where is she? Where is Lana?" he said sternly. He was becoming irritated. She had left the castle without his permission. She had defied him.

Kimiko flinched when her lord's demand reached her ears. She breathed out bravely, raising her head to look him in the eye. Hopefully her lord would be merciful enough not to 'kill the messenger'. "My lord forgive me but...my lady has left."

His nostrils flared as he became even more annoyed. "I know that!" he said, his fists tightening. "Her scent is gone. Now tell me where she is!" he barked, the whole castle shook.

Kimiko's hands gripped the cloth of her kimono at her knees. She was scared to tell him. It may be the last thing she would ever say. "My lady has left...you my lord. She...has gone to her home. She said...she was not going to return...ever. My lady also said not to come for her..."

Sesshomaru had wrapped his hand around Kimiko's small neck. "You allowed this?" He hissed through his fangs. Kimiko cried. "My lord I beg your mercy but I knew not what to do. I did not wish to defy my lady's wishes...I am as loyal to her as to you. She requested that I not stand in her way."

He dropped her unceremoniously. He would not kill her for obeying, regardless how much he wanted to. "Leave."

Kimiko did not hesitate to do as she was told and quickly left the room. Sesshomaru slowly walked to his chair and sat in silence. His thoughts were focused in the situation. She had left him. Simply took off with no intention of returning. A wicked grin formed on his face as he stood and proceeded to gather his swords.

He would show her. He would not allow her to break her promise to him. Her life was his. SHE was HIS! And if she thought that she could simply leave him, dishonor their pact, break their bonding as mates...then she was sadly mistaken.

Next Chapter: In The Hands Of My Enemy

summary: A fierce blizzard is raging. Lana is attacked and as a result is severely injured. She is rescued by ? and is taken to the home of her savior. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru is searching for his renegade mate and finds out just where she is. Not to mention a certain evil hanyou happens to be closer than everyone thinks.


	19. In The Hands Of My Enemy

Chapter 19- In The Hands Of My Enemy

Kagome had been sitting by the fire trying to warm up. She wondered how long the snow storm would last. Inuyasha had gone out before it got real serious to go gather some more firewood, but she still wished he would hurry up. Her thoughts were broken when she had felt something move within her. Had she imagined it? No. It happened again! She sensed her mate approaching and she squealed in excitement.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha come quick!" she cried out.

The half demon entered their hut and was at her side in mere seconds. "What? What's wrong?" his voice was filled with worry. He had been more alert than ever, now that he was going to be a father.

"Inuyasha, it's the baby! I-it moved!" Kagome said, rubbing her belly.

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. "What the hell Kagome? It's way to early for that." But then again, she was more...developed than they had expected. At first Kaede had said that Kagome would give birth in six months, knowing that the child would have some demon blood. But she was already halfway done with her second month and she looked like it would come much earlier than what Kaede expected.

"I know it's early, but come on Inuyasha I look like a cow!" Kagome laughed, motioning for him to sit next to her.

Inuyasha smirked and sat beside her. "Oh come on Kagome you do not look like a cow...more like a horse. Oww!" He laughed as she hit him upside his head. "You know I was just kidding...you're beautiful like this." He wrapped his arms around her and he had felt it too. "Wow you were right! Our pup is quite the little demon." They both laughed.

"But what does it mean?" Kagome looked at him worry on her face. He smiled warmly and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry Kagome. We'll ask Kaede later." Inuyasha's ears twitch. "What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha rose and grabbed his sword. "Shh. Someone's coming. And with the storm I can't smell who it is."

Moments later the door to their hut was opened. Inuyasha frowned. "What the hell do you want now? I saw you two weeks ago, I don't want our seeing each other frequently becoming a habit."

"Silence Inuyasha," snarled a very pissed dog demon.

Kagome chose to be quite as she observed the full demon's appearance. The demon lord's face was as cold and expressionless as the day she met him. But it was his eyes. They shone with anger, a fiery anger held in those golden orbs, but she could also see that they had flashed red the moment he scanned the room.

"Don't tell me to be quiet!" growled an angry hanyou. "_You_ came in _here_! I asked you a question! Now what the fuck are you here for?"

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the young pregnant woman in the room. "Where is she?" he asked, his voice smooth but demanding.

Kagome blinked in confusion. "She who?" A growl was heard in the room.

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and saw that she was indeed as clueless as she sounded. "I see. She is not here. Nor has she been here." With that he turned to leave.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going Sesshomaru! I want an explanation as to why you chose to barge in here and then just leave!" Inuyasha shouted out. To his surprise his brother stopped, but he did not turn around.

"Lana...had a miscarriage."

Kagome gasped while Inuyasha was silenced. "Wha? But how?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Naraku is to blame." His fist tightened. "Lana is also completely human now. She believed that I would cast her aside so she left the castle. It has been days so I figured this would be the place that she would go. But I see she has not been here so I will search elsewhere."

Kagome had stood up to say something. "Well I can tell you that she hasn't been here. And she's not on the other side of the well either. We had just came from there yesterday morning before the storm started to get bad."

Sesshomaru nodded his understaning and once again proceeded to exit the hut. "Wait!" shouted Inuyasha. "I need to ask you something."

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. He didn't have time for this. "What." Inuyasha scratched his head, embarrassed that he would resort to asking his brother such a thing. "Well you see...Kagome is...developing faster than expected. Kaede, the village priestess, said that it would be six months before the baby would come. But it's already moving..."

"You want to know why I suppose?" asked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru walked over tho Kagome and crouched down beside her. Kagome became nervous when he started sniffing her. "Um...must you be so close?" she started blushing. Moments later Sesshomaru jerked back and tilted his head in confusion. This did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha, who became instantly worried.

"What? What wrong?" shouted the eager hanyou. He watched as his brother stood. "The child...is hanyou," he announced, surprise in his own voice. "What?" both Kagome and Inuyasha exclaimed. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and smirked. "It seems that you are not so week after all little brother. Your pup grows at this rate because its demon blood, _our_ demon blood inherited from our father, is so strong."

Kagome was puzzled. "So when do you think it will be born?" Sesshomaru smiled inwardly. He would never let them see him smile like he wanted to. "My nephew will be here in no more than two more months." The demon lord then left the dumbstruck couple to contemplate his words.

He had already wasted enough precious time with his half-brother. His mate was not here which meant that she was still out there somewhere. He new she was alive. The mating mark allowed him to sense her life force. If she were to die he would the instant her heart stopped. But he didn't want to take any chances. He could easily revive her with the Tenseiga, that is if she wasn't devoured by demons first.

Sesshomaru growled. That would not happen. Normally amber eyes turned red and his fangs grew larger. His mouth and nose stretched into a snout and his claws curved as his hands became huge paws. The large beast howled into night sky, warning all demons who heard that the mate of the Western Dog Lord had better not be harmed. The earth shook beneath his paws as he leapt through the forest in a rampage.

Inuyasha had heard the howl and turned to Kagome. "This is serious. Lana is human and out in this storm by herself." He walked over to her and sat behind her, embracing her from behind. "Inuyasha I'm worried now." Inuyasha rested his chin on her shoulder and placed his clawed hand on her swollen belly. "Kagome, I don't want to sound inconsiderate about Lana, but worrying isn't healthy for our son, you know. Lana may be human, but I know she can hold her own. And I'm sure it won't be long before Sesshomaru finds her. She...uh probably found refuge in some other village, until the storm blows over."

Kagome sighed. "I hope you're right." Inuyasha turned her face to meet hers. "Kagome. If you want me to go look for her I will. First thing tomorrow I'll take you to the village or your mom's place and then go set out for Lana."

Kagome smiled. "You're so great Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grinned. "Great enough for some great lovin'?"

Kagome raised a brow and stood up out of his embrace. "Inuyasha...SIT!" BAM! "You're such a hentai. I'm pregnant for cryin' out loud," Kagome laughed.

"Damn hormones!" mumbled the hanyou pinned to the floor.

Her lungs were burning. It seemed like she was running forever. They still were chasing her. Three huge, disgusting demons. A boar demon, a lizard demon, and a tiger demon. A weird combination of demons to be hanging around each other. She stopped by a wide tree to catch her breath.

"What the pant in the world do they pant want!" She thought if she ran any longer that she would faint. "They're relentless! I mean are they that hungry or do they just want to kill me for the fun of it." Her head jerked up when she heard a loud snorting sound of the boar demon behind.

Snort "I think the wench ran over there where those wide trees are."

She sighed. "Damn them." She quickly began to run from where she was. 'I will not be eaten!' she screamed in her mind. She continued to run through the trees, trying to put as much distance as she could between the demons and herself. She gasped when she almost lost her footing when she cam to the top of a very steep hill.

"There ssssshe issssss!" hissed the lizard demon. They all laughed darkly as they advanced towards her.

As she turned around to see just how close they were to her foot had slipped in the snow. A piercing scream was heard as she went tumbling down the hill. When she finally hit the bottom she lost consciousness for a minute. The sound of footsteps and grunts from her predators are what brought her back, groaning in pain as she attempted to stand. The fall wasn't the only thing that she was injured from. All of the jagged rocks and stones that she had hit on the way down made several gashes and cuts all over her body. Her clothes were even more torn and she could have sworn that she hit her head as well. She finally found her footing and began limping to get away. Suddenly she felt her side being torn into by a clawed hand, screaming in agony as she collapsed onto the snow covered ground. Her eyes came in contact with the eyes on the tiger demon. She looked at his paw and saw that they were covered blood, her blood.

The tiger demon chuckled as it licked her blood off of its fingers. "You taste good for a human." Just then the rest of its crew came.

"You've got her." grunted the boar, his mouth watering.

"You fool we aren't to eat her," the lizard demon said.

They all became quiet when a loud roar was heard in the forest. "'Do not harm the mate of the Western Lord'?" The three demons looked down at their prey in unison and gasped when they saw the crescent mark on her forehead.

"It'sssss the mark of the Wessssstern Landsssss!"

"We are doomed!"

The tiger demon simply laughed darkly. "So what." the tiger demon grinned. "We already harmed the wench. Why not eat her then?"

The lizard demon looked at the tiger with terror etched on his face. "Thisssss issss not wisssssse. I will not die a horrible deathhhsss becausssee of you!"

The tiger snorted. "Suit your self then. Muwhahaaa. More for me!" he roared just as was about to pounce on his prey.

Lana looked at the demon who was about to devour her. 'So this is my fate? To be eaten by a demon? I would have never thought this in a million years.' Her mind went blank as she smiled and closed her eyes as she prepared for her death. She felt something hot sweep over her followed by a deathly screech. Several sounds of flesh being cut and screams of pain were heared until finally only the howling winter wind could be heard.

She could here the crunching of snow as something or _someone _had began approaching her. The crunching stopped and she knew here savior was right in front of her. She smiled at him, her eyes still closed. "You came." she whispered before her world went black.

He picked her up bridal style, mindful of her injuries. They were serious and need to be tended to as quickly as possible. Pushing back the hair that lay on her face he smiled warmly and opened a portal to his castle. "Don't worry. You're safe now." he said as he walked through.

Sesshomaru had stopped. His senses told him that his mate had been injured, badly. He would kill who ever it was who had done the foolish act. At least he knew she was alive, for now. The blizzard had suddenly stopped a few moments ago. He knew it had been no force of nature that caused the storm. He made a mental note to go confront a certain ice whore after he retrieved his mate. 'At least it will be easier to search for her.' He lifted his nose into the air and caught wind of her blood. Not wasting a moment he dashed in the direction of the scent. God save those who had dared harm her.

Lana groaned as she stirred. "What the hell?" Her eyes slowly opened. "I feel like I was stabbed a thousand times and ripped open." As she looked around and took in her surroundings she panicked. The room was dim, the only lighting being a lit fireplace. She looked out a window and realized that it was dark outside. She noticed that she was in a bed, but it wasn't her bed. The sheets were a deep blood red with a jet black fur blanket. Definitely not her bed. 'But how? I thought...' Her attention turned towards the sound of a door opening. "You?"

"I see you have awoken." the Prince of the fire mountain clan smiled.

Lana tried to get out of the bed but was stopped by agonizing pain. Her breathing was labored and she clutched her left side. She heard as the other person in the room approached her. "Get away from me!" she screamed at him, but regretted it when she once again felt the pain.

"I gave you something to speed up the healing process, but it seems as though the demon cut rather deep." The red eyed prince reached out to touch her but she slapped his hand away.

"I...said...don't come...near me...traitor." she hissed through her clenched teeth, between breathes. "You were with Naraku all along. This is your fault."

The Prince Ifrit frowned as he sat next to her on the bed. "My Lana. I never meant for you to get hurt. I had no idea that Naraku was your enemy." He took her hand in his own. "But I am no enemy of yours. Please forgive my foolishness." His free hand reached out to caress her cheek. His clawed thumb traced a long cut that ran from her chin to right below her eye. "I can heal this right away for you." He said huskily as he leaned his head in towards hers. He placed his mouth on the top of the cut and began to lick along it. When he finished at her chin he pulled away to look at her. In seconds the cut had thinned.

Lana looked at him disgusted. "You can lie if you want. But I'm not stupid so don't try and pull that bullshit on..."

She was cut off by his lips on hers. At first she struggled but then came the pain once more. He was aggressive at first but became more gentle when she stopped struggling. He pulled away from her, giving her a quick peck on her nose. "I understand if you don't trust me, but I do not lie. It is not allowed here on the mountain. But I would break any rule on my own lands for you to trust me."

Lana just looked at him as if he grew a huge wart on his head. "I do thank you for saving me, but I can't stay here. Sesshomaru will come soon and..."

"And I will kill him."

Lana gasped. "What? No you can't. You are so no match for him. Ungh!" She winced when she jerked to quick.

"These are my grounds. My advantage. He won't hurt you again." Ifrit said sternly.

"He never hurt me!" she yelled, the sudden outburst shocking them both.

Ifrit clenched his teeth. Her sudden outburst confirmed to him that she did in fact have feelings for his romantic rival. It infuriated him. "So why did you run? Tell me!"

Lana looked away from him. "I ran...I ran because...I didn't want to give him the _chance _to hurt me." she said in almost a whisper. "He never said that he would abandon me...but I could tell he didn't want to use a human to sire an heir with. Not that it mattered...to...me." A discovery came to her mind as her own words registered in her mind. 'It did matter to me.' Her head shot up and she glared at the demon prince. "If anything you hurt me more than he did! Besides, I meant it when I chose to leave him. I don't intend to go back. Which is why I can't stay here. Don't you see? You and I both know that Sesshomaru can kill you easily. So do us both a favor and quite the noble Prince Charming act." She stared at him. "It isn't worth your life."

She was right. He was no match for the ruthless dog demon. His words were strong, but that's all they were. Words. What was the point in him fighting for her only to die and she suffer anyway. He desired her, he loved her, but he wanted her to be happy. And he wanted to live to witness it. If that meant letting her go, then he would have to set her free from his heart. Once again he took her hands in his and looked at her with passion filled eyes. "Lana, I will help take you to wherever it is you need to go. I will help you escape him but is there any place that he will not find you?"

Lana was shocked. He had listened to what she said. "...You'll...help me? Really?" He gave her a slow nod and smiled. "Thank so much," she said, returning his gesture. "We need to go to a well in Inuyasha's Forest. There is a well there, it's magical. It will send me to my home...in the future."

He looked at her in awe. "The future?" She nodded at him. "I see," he said cooly. "Perhaps that is what I always found so special about you." He inched closer to her. "Women...in your time, must be very independent and outspoken. I could imagine how far from now I'd get a chance to witness a world that accepts this since of equality." he said with a toothy grin.

Lana smirked at him. "It's only about a good 500 years from..." Once again she was cut off by his lips on hers. "You really need to stop with your spontaneous kissing attacks."

"You don't enjoy my kissing attacks." he asked, his grin widening.

Lana stared at him. 'No one kisses like...' "It's not that, it's just...I don't want you to get excited and change your mind about taking me to the well."

"I won't loose control. I promise I'll get you to that well." He placed a quick kiss on her cheek and stood up. "Rest. I'll go and make some preparations for our journey."A knock was heard at the door. "Come in."

Lana eyed the tall man that had entered the room. He was tall, maybe as tall as Sesshomaru. His long, crimson hair was slicked back in a low pony tail. His skin was tanned and his eyes were a deep blood red. His attire was a black kimono with a symbol of a flame on his left breast. What freaked her out the most when she looked at him was his stone cold gaze. He had an expression that could rival Sesshomaru's. "My Prince," he paused as he glanced at Lana and then briefly at Ifrit. "It appears we have a visitor. He requests your presence. He says that you must discuss some important...matters concerning the West Lands."

"Very well Fudoko." The Prince turned to face Lana. "This is my right-hand man. He is second in command of my army. He also is my first cousin." he finished with a light chuckle. Ifrit got up and walked over to where his cousin was standing. "You should rest until I come for you. There is a kimono in at the end of the bed."

"Yes, thank you, Prince Ifrit." She watched a s he nodded and left with the other fire demon. Lana sighed and glanced at the maroon colored kimono. Slowly, she reached over to grab it and put it on. 'I really need to get out of here. He'll come for me...and I don't even want to think of how pissed off he is right now.' Lana shivered at the thought. "So tired." she whispered. She laid down on the soft pillow. "Maybe I'll just...rest my eyes...for a while..." She mumbled. A few moments later sleep overcame her.

He sensed an open link to his mate. She was sleeping finally. Now he could enter her dreams to find out where she was exactly. Once he tapped into her mind he could pin point where she was. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and focused into his own mind.

Dream- Lana's Mind

Lana found herself surrounded by beautiful flowers. 'Where am I?' As she looked at her surroundings she noticed that it was a little...surreal. 'Is this a dream?' The field of flowers was enormous. It went on far into the horizon, and there wasn't a tree in sight, or any other form of life. She sighed. 'Its one of those dreams eh. Well I guess I'll just get up and walk around in dreamland for a bit.' she stood up and began to walk.

She made it a few yards when a thick fog rose up. 'Great what now.' She expected a monster, maybe a dragon, or her mother perhaps...but not him.

At first it was a blur, but as soon as he turned around she could see his golden orbs staring into her soul. If this was dream then Lana hoped that she would soon wake up, his gaze felt real enough to set the field of flowers on fire.

"Okay wake up now!" she screamed out loud. She watched as he began to advance towards her. "Err...okay dream Sesshomaru. Don't come near or else I'll...purify you."

He smirked at her. "And how would you do that when you have no powers?" he said taunting her. His advancement never stopping.

"This is a dream I can do what I want. And besides, you're not real!" she yelled, backing away from him.

In a split second he was upon her. "I may not be physically real but I assure you that I am very real mentally." Lana opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it. "I tapped into your mind. My bond to you allows me to do so."

She was speechless. "What do you want! I'm not coming back to you! Let me go!" her struggles were useless, his grip was iron tight. He didn't respond to her immediately before he finally descended his lips onto hers. It felt so real. She was immobilized. Her body, even in the dreamworld, surrendering to his.

He pulled away slowly. Sesshomaru wanted answers, and he would soon get what he wanted. "Where are you?" Lana looked at him angrily. "Wouldn't you like to know." she hissed at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You try my patience." Lana clicked her tongue and turned her head away. "You? Have patience? When did you learn that trick...Fluffy." Obviously she forgot that this was not a dream Sesshomaru. She could feel how pissed he was. "You will tell me where your are now!"

Lana just grinned at him. The dream was fading, she was waking up. "Go screw a tree Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled, barring his fangs. He was beyond furious. The bitch was waking up and the link was getting weaker. "Lana..."

'Lady Lana...Prince Ifrit has asked me to prepare you a bath. My Lady? Oh she is asleep.' said a female voice.

Lana stared wide-eyed. "No way." because she was half asleep her mind had heard what the servant said. Unfortunately, so had Sesshomaru.

He would have smirked at her if he wasn't so angry. "So that is where you are. With that pup from the fire mountains." He released his hold on his mate and allowed her to finish waking. "Lana when I find you, both you and that pup will regret that you ever left me. I will kill him for daring to take what is mine." he snarled.

"Sesshomaru no! Please! He saved me from those demons. I would be dead if didn't rescue me." she pleaded.

Sesshomaru's expression stayed. "It matters not. You are alive and soon he will not." Those were his last words before he faded into nothing.

End Dream

Lana woke up gasping for air. Her hand running through her hair, as the dream replayed in her thoughts. "Oh my...Prince Ifrit!" Lana jumped out of the bed, wincing as she moved her still healing body. "I must get out. We have to leave here now!" She practically limped her way out of the room. She saw the servant girl in the hallway and moved towards her. "Where is...the prince?" she was panting now, her body felt weak.

The servant girl noticed and was concerned about her health. "My lady you should be resting. Your body may collapse from..."

"Please! Just tell me."

The girl pointed down a the hall. "Keep going down the hall and you'll come to a staircase. Are you sure you don't want me to get my lord?"

Lana smiled at her. "No, but thank you." hurriedly she hopped down the hall. As she made her way down the stairs she heard voices.

"I already told you that I have no way of knowing where Sesshomaru's mate is. Now as I asked you already, leave my home now."

'That was Prince Ifrit.' She walked further down the stairs, stopping when she came to the third one from the floor.

"Kukukukuku..."

Lana placed her hand over her mouth to keep herself from gasping. 'Naraku? No.'

"I see. Then I will leave then. Farewell."

'That filthy bastard! I should killed him when I...ungh...' Lana felt her legs give out on her and she fell. She had pushed herself too hard and now she found her self in a dangerous situation. Both Naraku and the two demons turned around to see Lana laying on the floor.

"Well look who it is. Dear Prince you shame your law of intolerance to lies in the fire clan home." laughed Naraku.

"Naraku." Prince Ifrit drew his sword, as did his cousin. "You will leave my house now."

"Oh I will. With the head of that bitch as a parting gift!" Naraku shot out his tentacles straight at the fire demons, pinning them in a cage to the wall. He turned slowly as he moved towards his prey. "Now you both get to witness me take her life." He picked her limp body up and pinned her to the wall by her neck. "Well Lana. Is this deja vu?"

Lana opened her eyes and smiled. "Yeah. Kinda like when I had you begging for your life."

His grip on her neck tightened, extracting a groan of pain from Lana. "Well, you'll be doing the begging now." He chuckled darkly.

Lana spit in his face. "As if I'd be scared of you enough to beg for my life. You can't even come and kill me in person, sending one of your puppets to do your dirty work." Naraku's head dropped some and he said nothing. "So I'm right. Tell me, are you still recovering from when I almost purified your filthy ass."

"That does not matter for I am the one who will kill you. And I will take great pleasure in seeing you die!"

His tightened more and Lana knew that this was it. She had one last thought before darkness consumed her. "Sesshomaru."

AN: uhh...hi? Sorry for the long long...looooonnnnggg wait. I um had writer's block again + my outside life. You know, the ideas are there but I just don't know how to put them down. I've realized that Sess is very OOC in the first half...but I just slowly started getting into the feel of the characters. I may write the first chapters over a bit...or maybe not. If I had a little help winkwink that would make things easier. But anyway...I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out. Next week? Next month? Next year? Oh God I hope not!

Peace & luv for those who still have luv for me:-D


	20. AN

A/N: this story has been re-written. I decided this b/c I feel that I wasn't as good of a writer as I should have been. For the most part the plot and story are the same. I added and took things in and out. You should be able to tell.

Please review me and let me know if you think it's better or worse and when I'm done posting the new re-written chapters I will have the NEW one out asap.

It can be found at under my new name AzureRain.

Or go to: http/ Por favor! 


End file.
